


Pharaoh's Fate Part 4: Chosen

by KiaraDiMari



Series: Pharaoh's Fate [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 77,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraDiMari/pseuds/KiaraDiMari
Summary: Yami tries to recover his memories and unknowingly becomes the pawn in a game that could destroy the world as he finds himself facing a danger not even of his own world... Rated M for violence and some very mild mature content (genre- Fantasy/Romance)This part is complete.





	1. Stolen Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)
> 
> A/N: I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genre and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fanfic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.
> 
> As warned, this version of Doma is going to be different. The same duels and characters and events, yes, but a lot of changes, Partnerships, twists, and turns… I tell you this upfront so you know. OC's will have more free range in here, things will happen that most likely would not have happened in the real story… Some parts will have add-ons, and others will be completely created right from the start. Hopefully, you will like what you read. But if not, I don't expect flames as you have been warned that this will be completely different from what we all saw in Doma. That being said, please read and enjoy!

"Aurora, put that down a minute and come over here!" Aurora Kornari looked up from the table she was moving to see her dark-haired friend, Draxon Niklar, waving at her from the hall leading to her office. The Moonlight Dance Club was scheduled to open early for the kids getting out of high school. It was the grand reopening since it was closed down for renovations not long after the Battle City Finals.

"Can't it wait, Draxon? We only have like two more hours before we have to open and the tables and chairs need to get back in order."

"Depends…"

She arched an eyebrow.  "On what?"

"On how you feel about a city that sank into the depths of the ocean about ten thousand years ago."

She blinked and moved a chair out of her way to meet him. The others had all gathered in her office, all tuned into the news broadcast.

"Renowned scientist, Arthur Hawkins has uncovered evidence of a ten thousand year old lost civilization at the bottom of the North Atlantic Ocean. It is believed to be the remains of the legendary and mythical Lost City of Atlantis. To this day, no one has ever known for certain if this city has ever existed. If he had, then what happened to it ten thousand years ago? Will whatever happened to it, happen to us?"

Draxon turned off the TV and turned back to glance at Aurora.  "So what do you think?"

"I think there is a world of trouble about ready to take place. If that really is Atlantis…"

"It's possible that Atlantis came into contact with Lord Renthis' Leviathan." Saphira Rayan narrowed her eyes in thought. "It would make sense after all the research I have been able to go through. It is hard to really find anything about the lost city that is fact, though."

"Then, I think we need to pay a visit to Mr. Hawkins and find out what he knows," Aurora told her. Saphira nodded and stood to take her leave.

"I'll see if I can schedule a meeting with him."

"Good, let me know what you find out."

* * *

"Mr. Dartz, sir, there is a gentleman here to see you." 

"Show him in." Dartz brush his fingers through his aquamarine hair before bundling it together and tying it up with a hair band. He looked out the window to his office as the door opened and footsteps crossed his threshold. He narrowed his eyes and stood to face his visitor.

"Mr. Dartz, I presume."

"Now, that depends on who is asking."

The white-haired man stopped walking when he reached the desk and chuckled.  "Cautious; I admire that in a potential partner."

Dartz raised an eyebrow at the stranger.  "You should know, now, that I don't partner with anyone, on anything."

"Is that so? My friend, I do think I can change your mind." A dark look entered Dartz's blue and gold eyes. The stranger caught a slight flash of red. "There is something you are missing. Something I have. Something you will need."

The storm in the man's eyes eased and he gave his stranger a searching look.  "How do you know what I need? Who are you?"

The stranger smirked and tossed his long, white hair back over his shoulder.  "I, good sir, am known simply as Lord Renthis of the former planet Eudora."

"This should impress me why?"

"I am the original controller of the great beast you intend to resurrect." Lord Renthis paused to add dramatic effect as Dartz stood silent. The stranger in his office circled the desk and came up behind him. He leaned close to whisper in his ear. "The great Leviathan."

Dartz pulled away with a glare.  "What do you know of Leviathan?"

"I know the great beast is not of your world. I know it entered your world during your reign of Atlantis ten thousand years ago. With its power you intended to rule your city to perfection. Things and people not perfect were changed by its power. Their true forms revealed. Those who opposed you were sealed away using the power of the Orichalcos to later feed the Leviathan and give it strength. How'm I doing so far?"

Dartz gave him a closer look.  "How do you know all this?"

"I told you, I am the one who created the Leviathan. I originally planned to take it back on my own, but you see, you have access to him. However, you can't begin the transfer needed without what I have."

"What do you have?" Dartz blinked when Lord Renthis reached into the pocket of his long duster jacket and revealed a glowing crystal. Dartz took a step toward him and Renthis pulled the crystal out of view again.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so. I showed you what I had to help awaken the powers needed to fuel the spell you will be using to awaken the hidden power and revive Leviathan. You don't taste that power unless we have an agreement."

Dartz thought carefully over his words.  "What is it to you? I know what I want, but what is in it for you?"

"There is a small group of people out there who may have the potential power to stop you and me. I want to help you use that power to destroy them first. Then this pathetic world is yours."

"How do I know you aren't trying to play me for a fool?"

"Wise man, you are to doubt my words." Lord Renthis reached into the hidden pocket in his long suit duster and produced a small set of papers. "That is why I had my associates draw up this contract. Just something simple two businessmen can agree on. You get what you want, and I get the destruction of my enemies. Plain and simple."

"It sounds too plain if you ask me," Dartz commented as he took the papers from Lord Renthis and sat down to read them.

Lord Renthis patiently took a seat on the other side of the desk. A few moments passed in silence before Dartz looked up at him.  "It's satisfactory to you?"

"I must say that it is." He reached for a pen and signed in the appropriate spaces before going to his photocopying machine. A copy of the contract was made and handed back to Lord Renthis.

"Now, then, we can begin to bring the creature the life it deserves. The life it needs."

Dartz pressed a hidden button to reveal a secret room.   Lord Renthis followed behind him in silence until they reached what seemed to be an underground cavern specially made for rituals. The carvings were all too familiar to him. A small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the chaos he had once been able to create with the great Leviathan. Chaos he was ready to create again.

Lord Renthis watched as Dartz donned a long silver cloak and bowed his head before the massive carving in front of them. The ritual was beginning. Softly at first, Dartz began to speak in a language unfamiliar to Lord Renthis. He paused only a moment to hold out his hand for the crystal that had been stolen from Aurora during the Battle City Finals. Cautiously, Lord Renthis stepped passed him and placed the crystal in a small stand near what could have only been described as the carving of a mouth. He knew the crystal was not large enough to give all the power needed to raise the great beast, but it would be enough to awaken the weaker power long enough to gain access to an even greater source.

The crystal in place, Lord Renthis stepped back beside Dartz and together, using the native tongue of each of their own kind, they began to chant the spell of awakening; matching pendants about their necks taking on an eerie and enigmatic green glow.

* * *

Adais finished up the last of his paperwork and began to take one last sweep around the museum to make sure everything was in place. He knew it would not be long before he would have to return to Egypt with Ishizu and Marik to help get things back in order with the exhibit they were preparing for his father's tomb. He stopped momentarily when he noticed a tri-colored head making it's way to the back where the Pharaoh's tablet had been displayed. Turning completely around, he recognized Yugi's friends Téa, Joey, and Tristan following along behind him. Curiosity got the better of him and quietly he followed. 

"Now, I may be statin' da obvious here, but dat looks a lot like Yugi," Joey commented as they stopped in front of the carefully lighted tablet.

"'Tablet of the Pharaoh,'" Tristan read.

As Adais drew closer, he realized that it was not his son standing before the tablet, but Yami. The spirit stared up at the tablet a moment before making his own comment.

"Yes, that Pharaoh, is me."

"Okay, now wait a minute, this part always confuses the hell outta me," Joey stopped him, but Yami was obviously no longer listening. Quietly, he pulled three cards from his duel case and looked down at them.

"Ready to put the Egyptian gods to work for you, Pharaoh?" Yami turned and glanced over at Adais as he decided to make his appearance known.

"I think so. It seems they are calling out to me. Telling me to use their power to find the answers I seek."

Adais frowned as he thought over the spirit's words. Something about what Yami was telling him did not make a great deal of sense. Not knowing enough to contradict the spirit, however, he kept silent. He watched as Yami nodded once before turning the cards so the monsters faced the tablet. A golden light appeared from the cards, matching the bright light shining down from the Eye of Horus on the tablet.

"Do you see what I see?" Joey asked.

"What's going on?" Téa's eyes were glued to the bright and blinding light before them.

Adais' eyes narrowed as the glass keeping the tablet protected began to freeze in a case of green ice. The golden glow faded and Yami gasped as black flashes of light began to stream from the cards in his hand. Desperately, he tried to reach through the obvious pain in his arm to pull the cards free, or just attempt to fend off the pain of the unknown attack.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Tristan asked, stepping closer.

"I - I don't know," Yami growled. "It's… it's as if a dark power is draining the strength of the god cards.

"What do we do?" Téa inquired.

"How 'bout dropping dem damn cards?" Joey suggested.

Adais had to admit the thought had crossed his mind as well. Yami shook his head.

"I-I can't let go."

Their attention was diverted when a shrill scream pierced the silence of the museum. Adais stood straighter and then turned to run toward to door. The others quickly followed him. Once outside, they stood and stared at what could only be described as every monster movie come to life. Dragons flew passed them. Other creatures were climbing the skyscrapers around town. Adais blinked in disbelief, his hand going for his cell phone before realizing he had left it at his desk.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Joey exclaimed.

"What? Someone's duel disk go haywire? Tristan asked.

"No, it would take more than one off-kilter duel disk to create something this big," Adais said thoughtfully.

Téa nodded.  "Yeah, there's gotta be more to it."

Joey agreed.  "Now the only way to find out is to go straight to da source. So let's pay our old pal Kaiba a visit, shall we?" He suggested. The others nodded.

Adais stayed behind, still in awe. His awe was broken, however, when a live version of the Cursive Dragon swooped down and nearly grabbed him before he ducked back inside the museum and headed for his office.  "I sure hope Mother knows what's going on; because I sure as hell don't…"

* * *

"Kaiba Corp., please hold." 

"Thank you for calling Kiaba Corp., please hold." Sanura frowned and shook her head as the phones began ringing off the hook.

"Kaiba Corp., this is Sanura Kornari, may I help you?" She listened a moment in disbelief before turning to look out the picture window in her office. In the time that Seto had been off in America preparing his latest venture, she had taken over his office at his request to see things taken care of in his absence. She had done well in her opinion. The sight that greeted her eyes, however, had her dropping the phone. The caller never even heard her as she whispered, "One moment, please."

"Miss. Kornari!" Aiden burst through the office doors, his breath fast in coming as if he had just run a marathon. "Have you seen this?" She shook her head in disbelief once again. Quickly, she backed away when the Luster Dragon roared near the window. She had moved so quickly, she tripped over the office chair and fell back into it. "Miss. Kornari?"

"No time. We need damage control, and we need to notify Mr. Kaiba." She stood and straightened her business skirt before facing Aiden. "Mr. Winters, a crowd most likely will begin to form outside the building. Strengthen your forces and let no one in." He nodded and left the office as she picked up the phone and dialed Seto's direct number. A number he had told her to use only in strict emergencies. "I think this counts as one of those strict emergencies."

The phone rang a few times before she heard Seto's voice answer the other end.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, I am sorry to call you on this line, but we have a problem…"

* * *

Screams rocked through the club as one of the walls collapsed. Aurora lept over the counter, fury in her eyes. The fury faded to shock, however, when she learned the cause of the collapse was the tail of a flying dragon. 

"Did we just step foot into a fairytale book?" Natara asked as she walked out of the kitchen, toweling off her hands.

"I don't know, but I do know this isn't going to be good," Braedon answered from the stage.

"Pegasus is going to hit the roof when he sees  _this_  repair bill," Draxon chided from behind Aurora.

She nodded.  "I'll deal with that later. We have to deal with this now." The others agreed and swiftly moved from their spots. "Be careful everyone! These aren't you're typical holograms!"

"No joke," Draxon growled as a creature slashed his arm with a claw. "These bastards hurt." He opened his free hand and pressed it forward as a shock of light blue light came forward and crashed into the creature. There was a shout and a cry not far behind him. Turning he saw Zahara and Ryou backed against another wall. A dark wolf-like creature had cornered them.

"Hang on, Zahara!" Braedon called out as he forced back a Giant Rat. (1) She frowned and narrowed her eyes. There was a brief flash of light and the wolf-creature flinched. It was just the distraction she needed to jump up and kick at its snout, sending it to it's back. Reaching back, she grabbed Ryou's hand and ran toward Braedon.

"What was that thing?" She gasped out.

"A Pitch-Black Warwolf," (2) Ryou answered, still glancing over his shoulder. "But what I don't understand is what it's doing out here in the city."

"It's something we're all trying to figure out," Natara replied as she stepped near to check on them. There was another shout and they turned to see Aurora and a Koumori Dragon crash into what was left of her dance club.

"I thought her intention was to spare the club," Draxon commented with a frown.

"Guess keeping nearby people safe was a bit more important," Saphira returned with a shake of her head.

They hurried to the destroyed building. Aurora groaned and attempted to climb her way out of the rubble. Braedon and Draxon reached forward and each took a hand to help her out. They all had just gotten their feet back on the ground when a sudden jolt of pain ripped through them. Each cried out. Natara fell to her knees and Aurora backed up against a crumbling wall. Saphira winced and the guys cringed. Zahara looked around in shock.

"What's happening? Mother?"

Aurora shook her head.  "The power… the ancient power of our people. It's been awakened."

"That means…" Natara looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Renthis figured out how to activate the crystal," Aurora finished, giving a weakened sigh.

"Then we have to find him," Braedon said as he stood straight again when the pain faded.

"It won't matter. With the power awakened, all he has to do is gather whatever is left to wake the sleeping beast. If it is indeed here on this world, then we don't have much time left. Renthis will be looking for the strongest soul. We will know if he has one in mind, soon enough. He knows our blood won't work. It will have to be someone of this world," Aurora explained.

"Why won't the blood of our kind work?" Zahara asked.

"Because our kind was the last to take it down. He will need a different source of power." They all looked at each other with one thought in their heads.

"The Pharaoh."

* * *

Sanura left the comfort of her office and made her way as professionally as possible to the ground level of the building. Aiden had returned to help make sure she made it outside safe as the crowd began to build around the building. Shouts and cries of "What's going on?" could be heard all around her. She glanced around and took a breath. 

"I will answer as many questions as I can," she informed them. "So please, one at a time."

"Is Kaiba Corp. responsible for all this?" A female reporter asked her.

"This town deserves to know!" A man hollered out.

Sanura took another breath to steady her voice.  "Mr. Kaiba wishes for everyone to understand that this company is not to blame for the chaos that has begun this day."

"So the duel monsters running amok in the streets and sky is just a coincidence?"

"I did not say that. Though we cannot and will not be held responsible for this, Mr. Kaiba has his staff working full force to see that this is cleared up as soon as possible. I am sorry, but I cannot comment further. Mr. Kaiba will be giving a personal press conference later today to clear up any more confusion. Thank you for your time. Good day." Sanura turned and Aiden ushered her back into the building.

"Think they will believe you?"

"To be honest, I'm not so sure I believe me. This is ridiculous." She shook her head. "Aiden, go home and pack a small bag. Mr. Kaiba wants me to join him in America. With this mess going on, I am not about to travel alone." He nodded and left her on her own. She spun around in the office assistant's chair and looked outside. The winged creatures and King Kong-sized beasts filled the streets now. Buildings were falling and crumbling left and right. As much as she loved being near her family, she was glad to be leaving.

* * *

Aurora finished wrapping Draxon's arm and stood, wiping the sweat off her brow. Braedon had turned on the news, hoping to hear more word on the mysterious cause of the appearance of the monsters. Closing the first aid kit, she turned to listen to the report as well. 

"In the last twenty-four hours, monsters have been seen all over the globe, including the appearance of a winged dragon perched atop Taj-Mahal. These creatures appear to be life-like holograms believed to have connections with the game Duel Monsters. We now take you to live to a Kaiba Corp. press conference where gaming company president, Seto Kaiba, will make a statement."

"About time," Draxon grumbled.

Aurora and Natara shushed him as the screen flashed to Seto standing in front of a podium.

"We've done extensive testing on our holographic systems. Now I am able to confirm that without a doubt, these sightings are unrelated to Kaiba Corp. Our state of the art technology is working perfectly." The screen switched back to the reporter and Braedon switched off the news.

"So he claims they aren't responsible."

"Is that really a surprise?"

"Saphira's right, we knew at first glance that they weren't holograms. Seto couldn't have created the real deal. At least not yet," Natara agreed.

"Plus that's not the kind of company he is running. All science is game related in Kaiba Corp. now," Aurora added. Her cell phone went off and she frowned at the ring tone.

"Uh-oh, think Pegasus heard about the club?" Draxon asked her with a grin. She shook her head with a light smile and flipped open her phone.

"This is Ms. Kornari… Yes, Mr. Pegasus… uh-huh… Of course… I understand. I will be on the first flight out." She closed her phone. "Looks like I am headed to America."

"Again?" Braedon asked.

"Apparently, Pegasus had another strange dream. He wants help setting up something just in case it comes true. He said I could help him. That and he is worried he needs a little extra protection."

"What could possibly have him spooked?"

Aurora shrugged and stood.  "Who knows. Guess I better go and find out."

She silently walked to her room. She made one stop to put the first aid kit back into its place before stepping into the dark room. Night had long fallen by the time they were able to break free of the monsters. Aurora had not even wanted to consider dealing with the damage of the club. She merely reclaimed the money and paperwork that could be salvaged and returned home.

"Aurora…"

She paused and frowned. Looking around her darkened room told her nothing, yet she knew she was not alone.  "Who's there?"

A small flickering of light appeared in the corner of the room and she took a small step back. There was a child's giggle behind her and she gasped, side-stepping and bumping into her wall.

"There's no need to fear us, Ms. Kornari," a ghostly looking child with long, braided, brown hair informed her. "Grandpa and I did not come here to harm you."

"Who are you?" Aurora asked the little girl.

"You can call me Chris. That's my grandfather, Ironheart," Chris said cheerfully as she nodded to the other form in the corner.

"Why have you come to see me?"

"We have come because we sense the same power within you as the power of the creature that is ready to wake. We need your help to help the chosen ones defeat it."

"Chosen ones?"

The ghost of Ironheart nodded his head.  "You see, years ago, an evil creature came to this world from another. No one dared to go against the creature. No one until three brave men summoned the courage to lead several monsters and villagers into battle for freedom from the darkness this creature was creating. These men were Timaeus, Critius, and Hermos. The battle was long and hard, but they were able to seal the creature away, draining it of its power. However, this victory had its price. The three knights were transformed into dragons and then became frozen. The power trapped inside, waiting for the day they would be needed again. But only the strength and determination of the chosen three can wake them from their slumber. Still the chosen ones, even with such strength and skill, will need further protection. This is why I seek you out."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why me?"

"Your enemy and mine have become one and the same. They will target those you love. We can help each other to keep this world out of the darkness."

Aurora thought a moment and took a breath. The thought of those close to her in danger concerned her greatly. Still, she was uncertain of her path. Finally, she sighed and looked up at the spirit.  "All right. I shall help. Discreetly. I can't have Lord Renthis knowing I have figured this much out, help or no help."

"I understand. I will seek you out again when you are needed." They each gave solemn nods and Chris giggled before the two spirits faded away. She jumped when her phone rang again. "Hello? Adais? Wait, slow down, what happened?" Her eyes opened wide in shock. "Are you certain? Now?" She told him she would meet him and hurried back down her stairs.

"Where's the fire, Aurora? Not like that club is worth salvaging at this time of night," Draxon commented as she grabbed her cloak.

"No fire; worse."

"How much worse?" Natara asked her.

"Yugi's grandfather was attacked. The god cards were stolen."

* * *

 

 


	2. Ancient History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

The silver convertible sped through the streets of Domino as Aurora made her way toward the pier. She could feel the ancient powers of her people pulling at her. Whatever was going on included something much darker than Yami had faced before.

"If Ironheart's warning was about the creature of darkness my people faced ten thousand years ago, I only hope that Yami is ready to face such power," she murmured to herself. Her tires squealed to a stop and her eyes widened at the sight of a transparent shield of green. She gasped in recognition. "No, it can't be!  They didn't!"

Swiftly, she lept from her car and hurried down the alley, stopping just behind Yugi's friends. They had been so captivated by the duel that faced them, none of them had even heard her approach.

"Now, Bronze Knight, eliminate his queen!"

"Queen's Knight, escape!" Yami called out hurriedly. There was a brief flash as his Queen faded from sight.

Yami's opponent looked on in shock.  "She's gone? But how?"

"The magic of Magical Academy allowed me to call back my queen and replace her with my Dark Magician Girl." Cheers and claps were heard from Yugi's friends as the sorceress appeared on the field with her dazzling smile.

"That's not fair!"

"You're the one playing a card that allows you to have more monsters on the field then typically allowed and you're saying  _he's_  not playing fair?" Téa commented in disbelief.

"My magic card makes the move quite fair, actually," Yami informed him calmly. "What's more is my Dark Magician Girl will clear the field of all your monsters and bring me to victory."

"Impossible!" The opponent cried out, taking a step back. "There's no way one monster could destroy seven!"

"Face it, it's over. First, she receives three hundred more attack points thanks to the Dark Magician in my graveyard."

"She's going to need more than that if she expects to defeat my warriors."

"Don't worry, she'll have plenty of what she needs to defeat you," Yami assured him as he drew another card from his deck. "I activate Diffusion Wave Motion!"

Above the sounds of the battle, Aurora's keen hearing caught the sounds of two additional voices. Looking up, she saw three figures gazing down on the battle from a nearby rooftop. She could see the shock on their faces as the card was put into play and the Dark Magician Girl began her attack. One by one the opponent's monsters fell like dominos. With each one down, the opponent's life points quickly fell to zero.

"I-I lost," he gasped. His eyes widened a moment later when the seal began to close in on him.

"No!" Aurora shouted, startling Yugi's friends as she rushed passed them and lept onto the platform the duel had taken place on.

They watched in silence as she lifted her hands and uttered a few words in a language none of them recognized. She closed her eyes when she realized it was too late for the older man and the seal disappeared, leaving the man soulless on the wooden platform.  She fell to her knees from the energy she had spent and her hands clenched into fists.

 _Renthis, I know you had something to do with this. I can't let you continue taking souls and lives of those here on Earth. Not like you did back home. It has to end now,_  she thought.

Behind her, Yami's eyes had drifted close in exhaustion and he fell to his own knees, gasping for breath.

"Yugi! Are you all right?" Téa called out to him.

Slowly, Aurora turned and he looked at her. She saw the questions and sudden distrust in his eyes before he turned to look up at the rooftop.

"Now, give me the god cards!" Yami demanded of the three men Aurora had taken notice of earlier. He stood straighter. Once again, Aurora saw the look of royalty upon his face.

"Sorry, you didn't hold up your end of the deal," the blonde one informed him in a gruff voice.

"I accepted and won the duel. I kept my end," Yami insisted.

"Ah, ah, you have to defeat _all_ of us," the other replied. "Not just one of us. But you know what? I think you deserve something for being such a good sport about it all."

The man pulled out two duel cards and tossed them down at Yami's feet.  Aurora noticed two green glowing orbs as they pulled from the cards and disappeared into the night.

Yami looked down at the cards.  "Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood?"

"I've released your friends' souls as a gift."

"I'll give ya a gift!" Joey hollered up at them as he and the others raced up behind Yami. "It's the gift that keeps on givin'!"

"Joey, please," Téa groaned in exasperation.

Another man with brown hair chuckled.  "That's one's got spunk. Reminds me of me self," he said. A slight hint of an accent could be heard in his words. "Only dumber and not nearly as attractive. Toying with that guy's gonna be fun," he added aloud as a side thought.

Aurora bit her lip and forced herself not to roll her eyes. She hated that the men seemed so flippant over what they were apart of.

"Now  _wait_  a goddamn minute! Don't you turn your backs on me!" Joey shouted back as the men turned to leave.

Yami moved forward and Aurora watched him inspect his opponent thoughtfully.

"Be careful, Yugi," Téa pleaded.

"Something tells me that guy's not gettin' up too soon," Tristan assured her.

Yami reached forward silently and retrieved a card that was lying near the man. Slowly, he turned the card around to see the picture and noticed that his opponent's face was there behind the symbol of the Orichalcos.

"So, uh… does dat mean da old guy's dead?" Joey asked.

Yami reached to feel for a pulse, but Aurora stopped him with her words.

"He's not dead. But he may as well be. His soul has been taken from him."

"What's this?" Téa stooped down to lift a glowing piece of crystal from the other side of the older man. "It's pretty."

"And dangerous," Aurora informed her softly.

Yami looked up at her as Téa approached and handed him the crystal. "Where does this power come from?"

Aurora looked away. She was not ready to divulge this information, though she knew it would have to be spoken soon. She glanced back when she heard Yami draw in his breath. She noticed the look in his eyes and grew concerned.

"You must be careful with that crystal. If you aren't, it's power will control you. The consequences will be greater than anything you have faced thus far."

Distracted from the crystal, Yami let his eyes drift toward her.  "I think it's time you and I had another chat." She lowered her gaze. "This time, as it appears to pertain to you, I want to know everything. No holding back."

She nodded silently.

"What she can't tell us, Rex and Weevil may be able to," Tristan suggested. "It's almost day now, I'm sure we can find them."

Joey agreed and they took off down the alley. Téa hesitated a moment and looked back at Yami and Aurora, protective concern in her eyes.

"Go on with them, Téa," Yami softly ordered her. "I'll catch up to you."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded solemnly and she did as she was asked. He turned toward Aurora again.  Before he even had the chance to open his mouth, she turned as if to leave.  When she spoke, her voice was grave.  There was a mix of emotions he could not quite identify buried within her tone.  This was a conversation she did not want to have, but why, he was not sure.  All he knew was that she was speaking, like it, or not.

"Tell me what they told you. I will fill in the rest," was all she said to him as she started to head back toward her car.

He moved along side her.  "The Seal of Orichalcos, is a seal used to collect the souls of those defeated in duels. It allows the controller of the Seal to increase their monsters' attack strength as well as have more than the legal limit of monsters on their side of the field. It is a power that has been around longer than my Millennium Puzzle. So strong is it's power that it overwhelmed my puzzle and left me powerless against it. No one can leave the seal, and no one can enter it once it's in play.

"I was also informed by them that the Age of Destruction was at hand. The Earth is going to be covered in darkness and my own soul would be the cause. He mentioned a great beast that was weak but was making an attempt to wake from its slumber. It is returning to finish what it began centuries ago."

"But before it can, it needs souls to give it strength," Aurora finished softly.

"So you  _do_  know about this."

"I suspected as much."

"How long have you known?"

"About this particular event? The fact that the seal was being used once again?" Aurora hesitated. "I only learned of its existence here on Earth tonight before arriving at your duel. I had a… ghostly... vision, you can say. In it, a man of ancient times told me of a great beast that crashed here to Earth roughly ten thousand years ago. It made its existence known then and granted a great deal of power to an unnamed man." Aurora stopped near her car before climbing in.

Yami walked around and climbed into the passenger side.  "You had no knowledge of it before tonight?"

She lowered her eyes. "I had no knowledge of its existence here on earth three thousand years ago when we crashed here.   I wasn't even born during the battle that created this kind of magic. When I was a little girl, I had been told about such magic and that it was sent away. But I had not known the power was here.

"Back during Duelist Kingdom, Saphira found evidence that led us to believe that magic may have existed here centuries before your time.  We were concerned,  so my friends and I began searching for it in between battles with Pegasus and Marik. We knew that if we had found traces of it,  our enemy, Lord Renthis, would be looking for it as well, in hopes to use it to destroy us once and for all. We were hoping that if it truly did exist here on Earth that we would be able to find it before he did.

"I had the key needed to begin the first of many rituals that would set it free. A crystal that was passed down within the members of my clan. During Battle City, while you were trapped within the virtual world with Noah, my friends and I were attacked by the ship. The crystal was stolen from me. We have since made attempt after attempt to retrieve it, but to no avail; and now the power has been activated."

"So that is what is going on here. Your enemy has crossed over to prevent me from fulfilling my destiny?"

"Not exactly. Lord Renthis typically works alone. Plans everything and executes every plan with only himself to question. But this… he needed an outsider's help. He needed the one who knew where the great beast slept.

"Yami, this time, our enemies have joined forces. He would go after me if he could, but my blood, my soul, would not help his cause. It is the blood and souls of my ancestors that forced the beast away the last time. They needed new blood and new souls to wake it this time. But not just any souls…"

"What do you mean?"

"For the beast to wake completely, Renthis and whoever he is working with, will need the souls of the strongest people here on Earth. The strongest people  _of_  Earth. Yours would be among those needed."

"So the Seal, it is not an Earthbound power?"

"No, it is Eudorain, my home planet. It was used a different way back then, however, that is why it surprised me to see it. It was not used in duel's like this. It was a spell that was cast over a person. The person who modified it, gave it a more... honorable purpose. Honor is not Renthis' way."

"I see." Yami was silent a moment as Aurora started her car and they drove through the streets searching for his friends.  He found his earlier distrust beginning to fade as he took on the feeling that this time Aurora was holding nothing back from him.  But this new threat had him very worried about the outcome. "Aurora?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop it? The Seal? The Beast? Can it be stopped?"

Aurora stopped at a red light and waited. She drew a reluctant breath.  She knew it could,  but she was afraid the strength required was not present.  It was a concern for her that she worried over.  But she could not lie to him. He was already at a point of distrust by not being made aware of this magic.  So focused had she been on getting him back to his memories, she had neglected other responsibilities. 

She cast a glance at him from the corner of her eye while waiting for the light to turn.  He was rigid in his seat.  Worried,  concerned,  angry.  This was just more on his plate than he was ready to deal with and he was being forced to face it anyway. 

"It can be stopped, but it won't be easy. As for the power itself…  It's a matter of one's will. Their hearts have to have the purest of intentions, but even then the Seal can corrupt them. That crystal in your hand is a piece of the original Orichalcos Crystal. It is meant to bring out the darkness within a person's soul and make them more likely to fall prey to the Seal, itself." She stopped speaking when they pulled up alongside Joey and Tristan as they held Rex and Weevil up in the air.

Yami opened the door, but it was Yugi who joined them. He passed a glance back at Aurora and she nodded before driving off.

_Be careful, Yugi and Yami. This could be far more dangerous than you are prepared for._

* * *

 

Adais passed by the Pharaoh's Tablet once more to check on Solomon before returning to his office. He noticed his father-in-law was no longer alone. Another elderly gentleman stood beside him. Beside the gentleman was a blonde girl Adais could only think was a grandchild to the newcomer. He drew nearer to them when the gentleman turned toward the little girl.

"Rebecca, would you be a dear and go find Yugi? There is some information I would like to share with him."

"Yes, Grandfather," Rebecca said brightly as she turned and hurried passed Adais. She bumped against him slightly as she moved and she paused momentarily to bow her head in an apology. He inclined his head as well as she turned to leave once more.

"Arther, allow me to introduce my son-in-law, Adais. He is the curator for the museum and has taken great pains to see this Egyptian exhibit is as accurate as can be with the information available to us."

The gentleman turned and extended his hand toward Adais, who took and shook it firmly. Now that he was closer to the gentleman, he recognized him from the newspapers.

"Professor Hawkins?"

"That is correct. It is good to finally meet the father of the world's Duel Monster's champion."

Adais chuckled.  "That would all be from Solomon's teaching and training, believe me. I'm too used to things covered in dust to focus much on the gameplay. Sadly, I probably couldn't duel my way out of a paper bag," Adais admitted with a soft laugh.

Solomon joined in the laughter and patted Adais on the back.  "You could if you allowed me to train you."

"I heard how you trained Joey, Solomon. I think I will stick to the artifacts." He gave his father-in-law a wink before turning back to Arther. "I see you have taken an interest in the Pharaoh's Tablet."

"Yes, indeed I have. When Yugi and my granddaughter return I will explain more about why I have come all this way."

They did not have to wait long before the men heard the group enter the exhibit room. Téa was openly scowling at how Rebecca had latched on to Yugi and Adais could not help but smirk at the unusual shade of red coloring his son's face.

"Welcome back."

"Hey, Dad," Yugi said with a nod as he made an attempt to pull free of her vise-like grip.

"Yugi Motou," Arther greeted. "It is so good to see you again. I have been meaning to speak with you. You see, I believe that all these monster sightings have something to do with you."

Yugi gasped and Adais narrowed his eyes.  "What do you mean, they may have something to do with me?" Yugi asked him.

"How on Earth could my son have anything to do with any of this? " Adais stepped closer and placed a hand on Yugi shoulder defensively. 

Arther turned back to the tablet. "Seeing these carvings confirm what I have been suspecting all along. Yugi, I suspect that you share a common bond with that of a three-thousand-year-old Pharaoh."

Adais' eyes bulged and he quickly turned the choking sound he was about to make into a cough. Yugi's eyelids half-lowered as Arther continued to speak.

"Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Yeah, my life's more confusing than most kids."

Adais hid his apologetic smile behind his notebook.   _My son, you have no idea how much more confusing it is about to become,_  he thought.

Arther chuckled at Yugi's response.  "Perhaps I can help you understand a bit more. Though it is true that I am a professor and architect, I have spent the latter part of my career studying the origins of Duel Monsters."

This caught Adais' attention and he lowered his notebook and turned to listen more intently.

"You see, it had started out as more than a mere game. Egyptian sorcerers managed to find a way to seal real monsters within stone tablets. Periodically, these sorcerers would release these monsters in an attempt to display their great power. The more monsters that were collected, the stronger the sorcerers' powers would become. Eventually, the Shadow Magic spun out of control and threatened to destroy all life on Earth. There was only one man with the power to face this darkness and lead the world back into the light. That man is the great Pharaoh who's Puzzle you wear around your neck."

Yugi pondered the professor's words a moment.  In the recesses of his mind, Yami stood near his soul room door with his arms folded in front of him, listening.  Most of what was being said only confirmed what Aurora had been able to tell him.  Some of the mystery being confirmed was a comfort to him, even if it was just a small comfort.  Still, he required more.

Yugi frowned again.  "But how does that explain what is happening now? Did these ancient monsters come back, or something?"

A grave expression passed the professor's features.  "I'm afraid so, but before you can go forward to try and stop it, there is another piece to this story you need to know. Tell me, have you ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis?"

Adais frowned as he tried to make the connection.

Téa looked up.  "I read a great book about it once."

"What?" Joey and Tristan asked in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes.  "What? You think I get all my information out of you two? I  _do_  happen to enjoy reading from time to time. I can get more accurate information that way," she added with a smirk.

"You nerd," Joey teased.

She gave a defeated sigh and shook her head as Arther chuckled.

"In my latest expedition, I may have discovered that very city."

Eyes opened wide in shock all around and all teasing ended as they all grew interested in the professor's words.

"It is an underwater world that existed long before Ancient Egypt. That was a surprise, sure, but what gave me the greatest shock was what I found there. There were carvings there on the walls." Arther reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and produced a few photographs he had made sure to take while inside the ruins.

Yugi reached for them and peered down.  "No way! They look like Duel Monsters!" He gasped.

"My thoughts exactly. What I have come to realize now is that these monsters did not originate three thousand years ago in Egypt, in fact, they seemed to have originated ten thousand years ago within the city I believe is Atlantis."

"So you're saying Atlantis is real?" Téa asked.

Solomon looked up at his old friend.  "Do you realize that your discovery could rewrite history?"

"If he can find enough people to believe him," Adais murmured as he glanced at the pictures, ignoring the disappointed look shot his direction by his father-in-law.

Arther lowered his head, his excitement faded.  "Your son-in-law is correct, I'm afraid. That and there is still so much I don't know. Before I can even begin to think about sharing this with the other scholars, I must first further my research to be sure that my thoughts are correct."

"What about this carving?" Yugi asked as he shuffled through the pictures. "It almost looks like the monsters are attacking the city."

"Actually if you look closer at the picture, you will find that only  _some_  of the monsters are destroying the city."

Yugi looked again.  "Yeah, you're right." He looked up. "Okay, so only some of the monsters seem to be evil, does that mean that the other monsters are good?"

"Sadly, I have yet to collect enough evidence to confirm that," Arther told him. "However, I do believe that there is a parallel universe of monsters that lives alongside our world. I believe that is how throughout history some people were able to call upon these monsters. While some have tried to help mankind, others have made attempts to destroy it." Tristan groaned and grabbed his head.

"Oh come on, you nutty professor-  _Ow_! The pain!"

Adais hid another smirk as the professor's spirited granddaughter kicked Tristan in the shin and threatened to harm him more for disrespecting her grandfather.

"Now, Rebecca, is that the way a college student acts?"

Rebecca instantly settled down and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Please forgive her. She's protective of me. However, I am no stranger to ridicule, and it does seem to be a bit of a far-fetched theory."

"But it's true!" Rebecca insisted.

"I believe ya, Professor," Joey admitted, earning himself several disbelieving looks. Tristan rolled his eyes. "Face it, after all da weird stuff we've been through, I believe anything." He looked down, lost in thought. "Like when I fought Marik in dat Shadow Game. All those monster attacks felt pretty real ta me. And Tristan, did you forget about all da times dat both Mai  _and_  Bakura got blasted into da Shadow Realm?  And then there's all dat stuff with Zahara and her family.  Let's face it, dere's plenty a stuff out there dat we just can't explain."

"You mean like how there's a Pharaoh living inside my Puzzle?" Yugi asked his friend.

Joey nodded.

Adais bit his tongue. He had heard the stories growing up, but he knew the time would come soon enough for all the mysteries to be revealed.

"Anyway, the point that I am trying to make here is this," Arther continued. "When the Egyptian sorcerers conjured these monsters three thousand years ago, the Pharaoh was there to save mankind from destruction. Now, Yugi, it seems that Pharaoh has been reborn in you, meaning man-kind needs his help once again."

Yugi bowed his head.  "But Professor, I have no idea even where to begin. I mean, do we try to get all these monsters to return to their own world? Or do we try to figure out what that weird motorcycle gang is up to?"

"I wish I could help you more than that, but unfortunately, this is where my knowledge of the situation ends."

Yugi's eyes widened a moment and he reached into his own pocket.  "Wait a minute! I may have a clue. Ever see anything like this before?" Yugi produced the glowing, green crystal Aurora had warned Yami about earlier and showed it to the Professor.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Rebecca gasped.

"Let me take a closer look, Yugi." Arther reached forward and lifted it from Yugi's palm. "What is it?"

"I'm still not completely sure. The guy I dueled against last night left it behind. I was able to learn a little about it from someone else I know, but I wanted to know what you thought as well."

"This stone looks remarkably similar to something I saw during my expedition. Do you mind if I hold onto the stone for a little while, Yugi? I would like to take it back to my lab and take a closer look at it."

"Please feel free to, Professor," Yugi allowed with a nod. "Especially if you think it might help."

"It just may hold the answers to many of our questions." Arther looked down at his watch. "Oh my, I suppose Rebecca and I should be on our way before we miss our flight."

"I'll ride to the airport with you," Solomon offered. His old friend nodded and they all left the exhibit to greet a taxi waiting out front. "You kids be good now, I'll return soon."

"Okay, Grandpa," Yugi said.

"See ya, cutie!" Rebecca squeezed Yugi tightly and pecked a kiss on his cheek, stopping his next sentence from being heard as his face turned about three shades of red. Téa growled, but Rebecca took no notice. "Ta ta!"

"Good riddance," Tristan grumbled as the taxi pulled away.

 _Please! Help me!_  Adais and Yugi blinked and looked at each other before looking around.

Joey glanced down at his shorter friend.  "You okay, Yuge?"

"Did you guys hear someone call for help?"

"Huh?" His friends asked in unison.

Yugi looked into his father's eyes and realized he was at least not the only one. Adais frowned thoughtfully. He knew he did not have the same gifts as his sisters, but he did have sensitive hearing that allowed him to hear some things others could not. He figured the gift had been passed on to Yugi as well.

"Sorry, Yugi, but I didn't hear anything. This place is a ghost town," Tristan commented as they, too, looked around.

"Please, after all that's happened, don't say ghost," Téa begged.

"Come on, guys. It's been a long day. I think it's time to catch some z's." Joey replied with a yawn.

Tristan and Téa turned to follow him as Adais and Yugi continued to glance down the street.

"Easy for you to say," Téa muttered. "After everything that's happened, it's going to be nightmare central for me."

Adais placed a hand on his son's shoulder.  "I just have to lock up the museum, Yugi. If you want to wait just a few more minutes, I can take you home." Yugi looked up at his father gratefully and nodded.

The voice continued to echo in his mind. He knew he had heard the voice before, but he could not place just where.

_Please, Yugi! I need your help!_

* * *

 


	3. Rise of Timaeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"Here, Solomon, just rest easy, I can get this," Adais said as he helped the older man back to his room. "You're shop will be good as new."

"Thank you, Adais." Solomon closed his eyes as Adais turned and made his way back down the hall. He paused a moment outside Yugi's room where he heard voices. Curious, he leaned against the wall to listen.

"I just can't stop thinking about what Professor Hawkins said at the museum," Yugi said softly.

"I feel the same way, Yugi. If his theory about Duel Monsters is true, this could be our toughest fight yet. The magic involved in this is great."

"What about Aurora? She is certainly knowledgable in this."

"Right now I am uncertain about her. There have been so many secrets she has had to keep, it is hard to know if she really can be trusted in all this."

"What do you mean? She's always been there for us."

"I know. I would hate to learn she has just been gaining our trust in a way to better bring us down."

"I don't know. I just don't see her being that kind of person, Yami." Yugi frowned. "She's a mystery, yes, but I don't see her as being a traitor."

 Adais sighed as he remained still outside the door.  His father's next words breaking his own heart.

"I just hope you're right, Yugi."

* * *

Renthis glanced at the doorway as three bikers made their way into the room. Dartz stood and turned a questioning look upon them.

"We have found the Pharaoh, Master," one told him with a gruff voice. "Unfortunately, we were unable to capture his soul."

"I wouldn't have expected it to be so easy on the first attempt," Dartz told him evenly. "We've just begun."

"But you know me, Master," the gruff voice returned. "I never come back empty handed." He stood and held out a small box to the long-haired man with different colored eyes. He opened the lid and Dartz reached in to pull out three cards.

"Excellent. The three Egyptian gods. You have done well, Raphael. Now we have the power needed to awaken the great beast!" He exclaimed. 

Renthis nodded, impressed. He watched as Dartz made his way over to snakehead like statues and placed the cards in each mouth.

"Soon, we shall rid the earth of mankind and rebuild civilization as it once was. Serpants of the Orichalcos, hear my call. I offer you the gods of Egypt! Take their power and rise again!" His laughter echoed in the darkened room as the power began to glow and reach to the top of the tower.

Renthis smiled wickedly as he watched.   _Yes, the time is near. Soon vengeance will be mine._

* * *

 

"I thought I would stop by one last time before I left for America."

Adais opened the door and allowed his mother entrance. Closing and locking it once again, he set a broom against the wall. "I didn't realize you were going back."

"I have to. I guess Pegasus has some security issues he needs me to check on."

"You don't believe him?"

"It isn't that. I just feel that there is something more to it. Things have been so strange lately it really is hard to know what is fact and what isn't most times."

"I hear that. I guess Yugi is having a hard time dealing with it as well."

  
"How so?"

"I overheard him talking to … Yami… earlier tonight. Professor Hawkins was here and told him a few things that made him think. He has a lot of fear about this."

"As well he should. This isn't going to be like the other times. There is so much more at stake here. Those men took the keys away to help Yami learn his identity."

"On top of all that, he doesn't trust you either, it seems."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Aurora admitted softly.  Her heart ached at the words, but she felt her Pharaoh had no other option at this point until the time came she was able to change that. "My duty hasn't allowed me to be very forthcoming. He has every right to doubt me, given his position. I would doubt me, too."

Their conversation was halted as a rainbow of lights brightened the storefront.

"What  _is_  that?" They moved cautiously toward the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. "The Northen Lights?" Adais guessed.

"No," Aurora said with a slight shake of her head. "The beast's power is growing. It is calling to the other monsters for their power."

"Dad? What's going on?" Adais and Aurora turned as Yugi hurried down the stairs to meet them. "What is that light?"

"I am not entirely sure, Yugi," Adais answered. "But whatever it is, the monsters seem to be caught up in it."

Yugi frowned. "No… It's happening."

"Yugi, wait!" Adais and Aurora called out to him as he took off down the street.

"What's happening?"

Aurora looked at her son and shook her head.  "I guess we follow him to find out what he knows this time."

* * *

Ryou looked up from where he sat on the sidewalk when he heard Zahara's soft gasp. "What is it?"

"Some kind of crystal in the sky," she answered in amazement as she pointed up.

"It looks like the monsters are melting into the crystal."

"Tings are definitely getting' weirder around here," Joey commented as he approached them.

Téa and Tristan agreed, continuing to stare at the sky. Zahara glanced slightly out of the corner of her eye as Yugi approached them. There was a sudden crash and the streets were filled with screaming citizens. Shards of the crystal rained down upon the city sending everyone running for cover.

"What's  _dat?_ " Joey choked out, blinking as a huge dragon's eye appeared in the sky creating a vortex to continue collecting the monsters.

"I don't want to find out," Téa answered.

"I second that feeling," Ryou added.

Zahara continued to stare up in wonder. Her wonder turned to fear when a gust of wind formed a funnel cloud that raced toward them.

"Um, guys," Tristan started as he began to back away. " _Run!_ "

Zahara and Ryou scattered from the others. They heard Téa scream out as the funnel cloud struck Yugi where he stood.

"No!" She shouted, trying to look through the cloud.

"Yugi!" Adais and Aurora called out as they approached at a dead run. They stopped when a bright light shone from his duel disk and Yugi looked down at it in wonder. They watched him pull the top card and stare at it in shock.

"What could it be?" Adais asked.

"Not sure, but I think we're about to find out," Aurora answered tensely as she struggled against the wind. She watched as a determined look crossed Yugi's face and he turned to stare up at the eye.

"Now I summon,  _Timaeus_!" He shouted into the wind. He thrust the card forward and again the light began to shine. Instantly, the funnel cloud disappeared and a large green dragon could be seen. Its roar shook the ground and fire lit in its eyes.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Joey exclaimed.

"Timaeus! Protect us from that monster!" Yugi commanded. The dragon turned and faced the golden eye in the sky with a scream. Another funnel cloud surged from the eye and Timaeus reared its head putting forth a blast of fire. The clash between the two powers had everyone shielding their eyes from the light.

 _Come on,_ Aurora thought, her fist clenching as she watched.

Yugi's determined face grew more fierce as Timaeus reared back for another burst of strength. The fire broke from the wind and directed it's path into the eye. Green crystal shattered everywhere once more. Timaeus gave a roar before disappearing back into Yugi's deck. Aurora smiled and breathed a deep sigh as she relaxed. She watched his friends gather around him asking question after question about the new dragon. They were silenced only when a pink light appeared and Dark Magician Girl materialized in front of him.

"We've only just begun," she told them softly. "The Great Beast is still weak so he retreated for the moment. And for that, my companions and I are truly grateful, my Pharaoh. But many of us remain prisoners on the other side."

"So, what's next?" Yugi asked her.

"The Great Beast will return again and his power will grow. He must be stopped before he's fully restored. Time is running out!" Her voice echoed in the street as she faded from sight. Yugi looked down at the card in his hand.

"Seems like Timaeus is strong but not strong enough," Yugi commented softly.

 _But there are two others who will join you,_  Aurora thought as she remembered Ironheart's words.  _You are not in this battle alone…_

* * *

 

Several hours later-

"Mr. Pegasus?" Aurora stepped into the quiet office and looked around. Her senses kept her on high alert as she made her way to his desk. Papers seemed to be in order, but an odd card caught her attention. Cautiously she picked it up from the desk and turned it over. She gasped at the sight of Pegasus' face in the middle of the Orichalcos symbol on the card.

"As you can see, Mr. Pegasus is unable to meet with you."

She spun around, her heart leaping into her throat at the voice. "Renthis."

"Aurora. It's been too long."

"Not long enough. I never expected to see you hanging out around here."

"Pegasus and I had a business meeting of sorts. But as you can see, an associate of mine got the better of him." Renthis slowly approached her and she made certain to keep the desk between them.

"I don't understand. What could Pegasus have that you would find of any use. He lost his Millennium Eye long ago."

"Yes, the poor unfortunate soul… Seems he had other important knowledge that would prove useful."

"And you can't find it, can you? Figures that would be why you stuck around. Hoping someone would come along to help you." Aurora cast a smirk in his direction. "Sorry Renthis, seems the rest of the office is on vacation at the moment. Just you and me. And I can't help you."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Can't; he didn't tell me anything when he sent for me."

"And if he did?"

"You know very well I would never tell you. So," she lowered her gaze a moment before losing her playful manner. "Shall we carry on with the fight? Or do we just continue to dance around the desk?"

He suddenly appeared behind her.  "You should know I am not a dancer."

Aurora chuckled softly to hide her nervousness as she turned to face him. "Oh come on, live a little. Have some fun."

Renthis leaned closer to her, forcing her to bend back over the desk. "I fully intend to have a great deal of fun," he growled at her, placing a hand on both sides of her. "The best day of my life is at hand, my dear."

Her smile faded as she gripped the edge of the desk and turned her head away. "The day you discovered mouthwash? Sweet Ra in the Heavens, your breath is foul, Renthis." Closing her eyes to prepare herself for the pain, Aurora slammed her head against his, crying out as he backed away and she slid from the desk and out of his way. "Whatever you are planning, know that I won't let it happen."

"You won't have a chance to stop it, you little bitch. Everything has been set into motion. The pawns are in play and nothing will get in the way." Renthis held his hand over his forehead as he glared at her. "Whatever this man had, I will learn one way or another."

"Well, obviously you can't ask him about it now, can you? Perhaps you should think things through a little more. Spare yourself the trouble of screwing up yet another plan." She steadied herself, prepared for another attack as he snarled at her words. She eased only when he disappeared, leaving her alone in the office.

Shaking her head, she began to search the office again. "There is a reason Renthis was here. Pegasus, what do you have that he wants…" Her fingers slid over his desk. Her eyes widened when she heard a soft click and a hidden drawer popped open. Inside was a package. "What in the world…" She picked up the package and turned it over in her hands. "Addressed to Yugi… Pegasus, what did you know? What does it have to do with Yugi?" She stared at the package a moment longer before tucking it under her arm and heading out of the office.

"I don't entirely know what's going on, but the only way to find out is to make sure this package gets to Yugi and fast."

* * *

 


	4. Engarde! Seto Kaiba...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"What exactly happened, Dartz?"

"A small set back, Lord Renthis. Nothing we can't correct. The more souls we take, the more powerful the Leviathan grows. You will see. Once The Great Leviathan has enough souls, no one will stop it from swallowing this world. No one."

"The teen who controlled that dragon seemed to do a pretty good job of stopping you." Renthis chided calmly as he leaned against a nearby wall. He folded his arms over his chest and arched a skeptical eyebrow in Dartz's direction.

"Yes, it does seem the Pharaoh holds the Power of the Dragon. It is only a minor setback that I shall deal with later," Dartz returned as he continued to stare at the carvings on the temple wall. "Raphael!" 

Renthis turned toward the door as heavily booted footfalls sounded on the stone floor.

"Yes, Master Dartz?" Raphael stopped at a set of stairs and bowed before his Master. "I know what to do. I'll find the Pharaoh, and this time, I'll make sure we drain his Power to feed the Great Beast, sir."

Dartz kept his back to him. "Why don't you try listening first, you fool? It's really a wonderful skill to master. And when you have mastered it," Dartz scolded, spinning around to face his servant. "You will know that we need more than just the Pharaoh's soul." Renthis' ears picked up the sound of more footsteps and he glanced across the room as a man with chin length, red hair became visible.

"Then we'll deal with the others, too," the newcomer vowed. "I'll take Kaiba."

"I got me eye on someone, too," another voice added as a brown haired teen entered the room. "That fiesty, little, bloke, Joey Wheeler. He should be fun to take apart," he continued with a light chuckle.

"I know why you're after Wheeler," the red head snapped. 

Renthis arched his eyebrow again, idly turning to drink in the scene as the brown haired one frowned.

"Mind your own business, Allister," he snapped back, folding his arms defensively in front of his chest. He moved to point a finger at him. "What about you?" Raphael looked back and forth between his comrades. "Why the sudden interest in Kaiba?"

"Look," Allister snarled, turning away from the pointing finger. "I have my reasons,  _Valon._ "

"Really?"

"Knock it off!" Raphael commanded darkly. "We're in the presence of Master Dartz and Lord Renthis." Valon turned away from Allister and raised a hand in a show of loyalty to Dartz. Renthis shook his head.

"Your Pharaoh and his friends are headed for America as we speak to meet with the one you were watching," he informed them.

"Pegasus," Raphael murmured.

"And to think I called you a bad listener," Dartz chided again.

"They still have no clue that you have already dealt with him," Renthis continued. "They will be all yours for the taking."

"Exactly, so you best get back there before they do and make ready for them," Dartz instructed.

"Yes, Master," the three replied with another bow of their heads before standing and leaving the room to get ready.

"Let's see how this little meeting will go…" Renthis murmured as he, too, turned to leave.

"Oh, trust me. They are in for a surprise that will rock their world," Dartz promised with a grin.

* * *

"This was the last security tape we could find, Ms. Kornari."

"Thank you, leave it on the desk." She stared out the window until the guard had gone from the room before turning and gazing down at the tape. "Whatever happened here… It should be on that tape." With a sigh, she picked up the tape and went to a cabinet where she found a TV and VCR. The screen was fuzzy at first as it set itself up, but soon, Aurora saw the familiar face of Pegasus behind his desk.

"How can it be that the beautiful monsters I made so popular can be turned to ruin cities all over the world?" He asked himself as he ran his hands through his hair. "Please Yugi, hurry…"

"Do ya always talk to yourself?" The curtains billowed out behind him and he turned to see the owner of the voice. "You gotta get yourself some friends, honey." Aurora squinted at the screen trying to recognize the shadowed figure outside his window.

"But how did you get passed my security?" Pegasus asked the stranger.

"Security's weak, babe. Let's say you and I play a little game…"

Aurora's eyes widened when the shadowed figure came into view.  "Mai Valetine? It can't be…" She watched as they proceeded to duel with Mai playing the Seal to take her victory. "At least I know how it happened now," she sighed as she switched the video off. "Pegasus said that he hoped Yugi hurried here. That means he is on his way. Knowing Renthis, a trap has been set…" She stood straighter, her eyes narrowed. She glanced down at a folder she had placed on his desk. Inside was the code to another room in which Pegasus had prepared a special gift for Yugi upon his arrival. "I'll go and make sure everything is secure."

The trip was made in silence as she made her way down the hall. With a sigh, she checked the coded lock box one last time. Satisfied that it was stable and ready she began to head back. She stopped only when she heard her cell phone go off.

"Hello? Oh hey, Saph… Yes, everything is as can be expected right now. You have made the appointment?... Good, I'll take one of Pegasus' jets to Florida to meet with Professor Hawkins. I would like to see more of the information he has collected about this Atlantis. Thank you. Talk to you later." A fresh look of determination fell into her eyes as she made her was to the elevator. She reached for a communicator and pressed a tiny button.

"Croquet? Yes, see that the jet is made ready for Florida. I must leave immediately."

"Yes, Ms. Kornari, right away."

"And Croquet? Once I am gone, see to it that you and everyone else here goes home. Things are about to happen and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"But, Ms. Kornari-"

"I mean it Croquet. Once I am gone, take the others and get out."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She shook her head as she ended the communication. "Now if he listens to me, at least he and many others will be spared. If he doesn't, then I guess that is his choice."

* * *

"I thought I told you to hold all my calls!" Seto shouted as he stood at his desk. Sanura looked up from her laptop with an arched eyebrow. The poor man being hollered at carried a look of fear in his eyes as he stood and took the verbal abuse being thrown at him. "Now for the last time, do not patch any calls to me and tell those damn reporters that Kaiba Corp is not responsible in any way for all these monster sitings! Don't let me see you back in here again until they are gone!"

As bad as she felt for the lackey, she understood Seto's frustration. Ever since she arrived at the American branch of Kaiba Corp, she had learned to not go anywhere alone. The reporters recognized her as being Seto's right hand and flocked around her like moths to a flame. They all still insisted that Kaiba Corp was instrumental in creating the monsters that were bent on destroying the world. No evidence she or Seto could offer seemed to be enough proof to defend the company.

"Someone is trying to make a fool out of me and my company. That has to be it. A scheme of one of my rivals. But which one?" He sat behind his desk, his hands folded in front of his face as he thought. Sanura watched him a moment before returning to her laptop. Several keystrokes later, neither one of them was any closer to an answer. Seto growled and Sanura sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. She looked over at Seto again when he turned to his intercom.

"Roland, I need an update on our investigation. Are there any new leads?"

"No, nothing yet, sir."

"Has there been any word from Industrialist Illusions?"

"No, sir, nothing."

"Contact them immediately. I want answers and I want them now!"

"Yes, sir."

Sanura watched him silently as Seto turned to face his large, picture window overlooking the city. She knew he was barely holding on to his temper. It both relieved her and worried her at the same time. She knew he had been ready to announce the news of his latest project. A project he was certain would help to rebuild the reputation of Kaiba Corp he thought had become tainted by his defeat in Battle City. With another frustrated sigh, she glanced down at her laptop screen. Their silence was interrupted when Mokuba burst through the doors.

"Seto! Check out our database!" Seto frowned and faced his little brother before doing as he was requested as Mokuba explained his urgency. "There's someone out there buying up on every share of our company!"

"What?" Sanura murmured in shock, striking a few keys to pull up the stock pages on her own computer.

"That's impossible!" Seto exclaimed furiously as he stared at the screen.

"Mr. Kaiba, if these numbers are correct, almost half of Kaiba Corp was just bought out by one person," Sanura informed him, her shock resonating in her voice. "Even more, they are still buying!"

"How can that be?" Seto growled.

"What are we gonna do?" Mokuba asked him quietly.

"We have to stop them," Seto told him evenly. "If they continue to purchase any more shares, they can take control over the entire company. I can't allow that." He was silent a moment before his fingers tapped on the keys once more. "There is only one person capable of doing something like this," he muttered as his phone rang. A death glare was turned to the phone before he answered it. The video feed to his phone clicked on and Sanura frowned as Pegasus appeared on the other end.

"Kaiba-boy, I've missed you."

"So, it  _was_  you," Seto scowled at the aristocratic face.

"I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged. It looks like we're partners now. This is going to be so much fun!"

Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "This company's mine!"

"Oh, come now, you're always so uptight, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus returned with a grin. "Why don't you treat yourself to a nice vacation?"

Seto's composure snapped. " _Enough_! I will  _never_  let a snake like you wrap yourself around my company!"

"Oh, relax, I don't want your  _company_. I only needed it to gain the upper hand so I could force you to do something for me. Plus I was bored and it was fun."

Sanura's frown deepened at Pegasus' words as she stood to approach Mokuba and Seto at the video phone. Pegasus continued his taunting.

"You see, since both of our reputations are at stake thanks to these pesky monsters, I thought we could boost up our image by dueling each other."

You must be out of your mind, Pegasus!"

 _When was he ever_ in _his mind?_   Sanura could not help but think with a shake of her head.

"Should I take that as a no?" Pegasus taunted with a smirk. "I'd reconsider if I were you. Because if not, I'll buy the rest of Kaiba Corp and take it apart piece by pathetic little piece. So, tell me… What's it gonna be? Can I count on you for a rematch? Or do I just proceed with plan B?"

"Now hold on!"

"I need an answer Kiaba-boy. Tick tock, tick tock…"

"What are you going to do?" Mokuba asked as Seto closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes, a look of determination and regret filled his gaze. "You have yourself a duel Pegasus."

"I thought you'd see things my way, so I set up an arena for us at Duelist Kingdom for old time's sake. Don't forget to bring your Blue-Eyes White Dragons," he responded with a wave before the video feed died.

Seto dropped the phone back in its cradle with a grunt.

"You okay?" Mokuba asked softly as another growl sounded from his brother's throat.

Sanura placed her hands on Mokuba's shoulders to keep him still as he tried once more to get through to him.

"Seto?"

His brother refused to answer as he stepped from behind his desk and headed for the door. Mokuba looked up at Sanura before leaving her to follow him.

"Make sure Kiaba One is ready, Miss. Kornari," Seto commanded.  "Have its course plotted for Duelist Kingdom."

She blinked a moment before going to her desk. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba."  
  


* * *

 


	5. Rivals United and Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"I am going to make this quick," Seto told them as the jet landed safely at Duelist Kingdom. "I don't have the time or the patience for him today… Or any day for that matter." The doors opened and they all climbed out. Seto took hold of his dueling briefcase. "Sanura, you and Aiden stay here with the jet."

"I'm going with you," Mokuba told him in a tone that said nothing was going to stop him.

Seto nodded and they started toward the castle.  "His Highness must be hiding out in there somewhere," Seto muttered, opening the doors to the castle. The halls were eerily silent and empty. Mokuba frowned as he looked inside.

"Maybe he gave everyone the day off?"

"Good, that means there'll be fewer people around to get on my nerves. Come on, let's get this over with," Seto growled, moving forward into the castle.

Sanura watched until the doors closed before leaning against the jet and folding her arms in front of her chest.  "Good luck…"

Several minutes passed without sight of the CEO or his brother. Sanura checked her watch and glanced over at the castle again. Aiden stepped down out of the jet and sat near her on the walkway.

"Hey, you're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I have a bad feeling about this."

At that moment, a strange green light broke through the castle ceiling and lit up the sky. Sanura dropped her arms and stood straight, staring at it in wonder.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. That is what worries me."

"Give him about five more minutes. If he hasn't come out by then, we can go in after him," Adrian suggested.

Sanura nodded and continued to stare up at the light. Five minutes went by and Sanura shook her head.  "I can't wait any longer. Stay here, Aiden. I'm going in after hi-" A thunderous roar silenced her words and she spun toward the castle again.

"That didn't sound like any Blue Eyes White Dragons, I've heard before…"

"That's because it wasn't," Sanura returned tensely. "The question is, was the dragon Mr. Kaiba's… or Pegasus'? There was the sound of an explosion and another large flash of light shot from the castle to the sky.

"Is it over?" Aiden asked.

"This isn't over!" A voice sounded from the castle. "I'll be back! And you'll  _pay_ for what your father did to me!"

Sanura and Aiden looked at each other in shock before they heard the footsteps of the Kaiba brothers exiting the castle. Seto looked at Sanura and she nodded, not needing to be told that he was ready to go. Silently, they all boarded the jet and Seto took the controls.

Mokuba's face bore signs of shock and confusion, but he said nothing as he stared at his brother. He never even turned when she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. They both watched as Seto stared at a card in his hand. It was a card Sanura had never seen before.

 _The Fang of Critias?_  She wondered.  _What is that card? Where did he get it? What does his having it mean?_

"Where do you think Allister went?" Mokuba asked weakly.

"I don't know," Seto responded coldly. "Frankly, I don't care."

"But, Seto… Aren't you worried he'll come back for revenge? You heard him. He has the power to steal souls."

 _The power to steal souls?_  Sanura wondered, her teeth lightly nipping at her lower lip.  _Who is this Allister?_

"Oh please, you actually believed all that? Allister was just a psycho who wanted a shot at beating a  _real_  duelist. There's no way he had any "magic powers."

"But, Seto, that seal thing he played seemed pretty real to me."

Mokuba watched him quietly as Seto thought over his words. Sanura was distracted from their conversation as an alert sounded on her phone. Looking down she noted the email notice and punched the numbers into her cell to read the message.

"Mr. Kaiba, it seems we have received word from HQ. You are requested back," she informed him.

"I am the president and what I say goes. What I am saying now is we are heading to San Fransico to pay a little visit to Industrial Illusions," Seto returned evenly as the jet lifted from the ground.

Sanura nodded and took her seat with a heavy mind. Her whole soul shook with the feeling of darkness nearby. Glancing out the window, she suddenly wished she could just be home in her bed sound asleep. She turned when she caught sight of Mokuba reaching for a laptop and begin striking several keys. A white error screen flashed up and Mokuba frowned.

"I can't seem to reach Pegasus," he commented idly as he tried again.

"I don't doubt it. Whoever Allister is working for must have already gotten his hands on Pegasus. They will be expecting me to follow."

"But... doesn't that mean we are headed right or a trap, Seto?"

"That's what they think. Remember, Mokuba, I am always one step ahead of the competition. Always."

Sanura's gaze caught sight of a card in his hands. It was one she had never seen before and did not recognize from his card database. She caught the intense look on his face and found herself wondering what he was thinking.

 _Could that have been the dragon Aiden and I heard at the castle? Where did he get it and just how powerful_ is _it?_

Her eyes widened when the card suddenly seemed to spark to life, a soft light enveloping it. As Sanura watched, Seto turned stiff, his eyes locked open, transfixed by the light. The hum of the jets filled the cabin as she, Aiden, and Mokuba watched on in silence. After a moment, Seto's eyes blinked and he shook his head. He glanced over to see Mokuba gazing curiously up at him.

"Did you notice a light?"

"A light?"

"Did you notice anything strange just now?"

"You mean, besides how you are acting?"

"Never mind," Seto grumbled, turning his attention back to the flight.

Sanura realized with a start that she was the only one, aside from Seto himself, who had noticed the light. She could not for the life of her figure out why, and the questions plagued her still as Seto landed the Blue Eyes jet and opened the doors. She followed out of the jet behind Seto and Mokuba, Aiden helping to steady her as her feet touched the ground.

"Whoa, it's a party." Duke Devlin fingered his die earring as he glanced at them through the opening doors.

Seto rolled his eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest at the sight of Yami and the others. "Oh great, the dweeb convention must have come to town."

"What are you guys doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"Pegasus invited us," Yami answered calmly. "He said he needed our help."

"Have you even seen Pegasus?" Seto returned coolly.

"Haven't exactly had the time to find anyone," Tristan countered with a growl as he comforted Joey. "Mai got to him and stole his soul before we even got here."

Seto rolled his eyes and turned away from them as Yami addressed him.

"Kaiba, have you had any experience with a Seal of Orichalcos card?"

"You bet he has, and he wiped the floor with the guy that played it, too," Mokuba bragged brightly. His expression turned colder as he added, "The creep pretended to be Pegasus to trick my brother into going to Duelist Kingdom for a duel."

"The guy ran off when the pressure got to be too much," Seto finished. "Since he ran off, I had to come here to get answers. The man responsible for taking Pegasus is also trying to gain control of my company.  _That_  I cannot allow to have happen."

Yami turned thoughtful as he reached into his deck case and pulled out a card with an image of a key. "Perhaps this is a clue to whatever is going on around here then."

"You know..." Duke leaned over Yami's shoulder to look at the card. "When I cracked into the security to unlock the doors, there was one door that remained locked.

"Where? Take me to it immediately!"

Duke arched a skeptical eyebrow before shrugging Seto's outburst off and turning toward the stairway. Sanura watched them go, knowing she and Aiden were to stay back with the jet. With a sigh, she leaned back against the walkway and tilted her head back with her eyes closed. She could feel Aiden's gaze drifting over her bronzed skin, but she paid it no mind. She was feeling more and more exhausted, yet felt that the adventure was just beginning.

"Who knew working for Kaiba would be so... so... " she frowned.

"At a loss for words?"

"Yeah, something like that." She straightened and reached for her cell phone hoping to locate her mother. "Hey, mom? Do you have any idea what is going on?... Yes, we are here now and he isn't... They are not sure... said something about a locked room... Oh?... Okay, thanks. See you soon, I'm sure."

"What did she say?" Aiden asked as she clicked the phone shut.

"She said, there is a lot she still is unsure of, but she is trying to figure it out. We will all be meeting up in the same place here shortly was all she really let me know."

"You have a unique family, Miss. Kornari."

Sanura stared into the building as the group returned to them. Her eyes glanced over Yami and she gave a soft sigh. "Trust me... of that, I've no doubt..."

"So we have ta find dis Dartz guy to save Mai?"

"We can only hope, Joey. All we know is that he may be the one who is behind all this," Yami answered calmly.

"It still does not help us to know just how he is doing what he is doing... if he is doing it," Tea added.

"You are all insane if you expect me to believe some crackpot is able to use 'magic' to bring the cards to life in an attempt to destroy the world," Seto grumbled. "Now if you excuse me I have a company to save."

"This is not always about you, Kaiba!" Yami shouted after him as he began to walk away. "You have the third dragon. We have to fight together to bring an end to all this chaos and destruction. Sometimes you just have to consider that others may need your help. May need you. Together we can stop this."

"Together, you'll send me to the nut house. No, I will let you have your little adventure. I am going back to my office."

Sanura bit back her sigh as Seto passed her. Glancing over at Aiden, she saw the same frustrated look hidden in his eyes. She took her seat and gazed out the window again to catch Yami's curious eyes. They stared a moment, both completely lost to their silence. She vaguely took notice of Seto telling Mokuba that they would be changing aircrafts before she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

" _Aurora... was I really a slave to the darkness? Was I an evil king?"_  

_"No, Yami, you were never an evil king. You were a fair and just king. You must never lose sight of that."_

_"Aurora... I miss you... I need you..."_

_His fingers reached up and threaded themselves through the silken strands of her hair as he leaned closer. Her breath caught and her heart began to race as her vision was filled with crimson light. She felt the gentle, yet hesitant touch of his lips brushing hers. Against all reason, she returned the kiss. All the emotions she had kept bottled up over the years threatened to overwhelm her as he pulled her closer, his arms wrapping securely around her. A moan was muffled between their kiss as she shuddered under the force of her pent up need. She held tighter to him as he shifted to lay her back upon the soft earth. He whispered her name as his lips explored her neck and shoulders, his voice growing louder with each kiss. Her eyes blinked open when he began to shake her..._

* * *

 

"Aurora! Wake up!"

Aurora groaned and her eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head from the table to see Saphira's jade green eyes staring down at her.

"I swear you work too hard, my friend."

"Saphira... this had better be good..."

"Dream was getting to be that intense, huh?" Saphira smirked only a moment before growing serious again. "Aurora, the news reported Professor Hawkin's house just exploded."

Aurora snapped awake and stood sharply. "Did they say if anyone was hurt?"

"There was no word. They are still looking into it- hey! Aurora!" Saphira reached out as her friend darted to the door, grabbing her cloak on her way out. With a sigh, she shook her head. "That girl is lucky she's an immortal. A mortal woman would have driven herself to an early grave."

"At least she is keeping us mostly informed this time."

Saphira smiled half-heartedly at her violet-eyed friend as Natara leaned against the wall. "Yeah, we all wouldn't be here with her if she didn't."

"Think we should go after her?"

"Probably wouldn't hurt."

The girls straightened and grabbed their own cloaks as they headed out the door.

* * *

Aurora listened silently as Rebecca told the others where Yugi had gone. Her eyes darkened suspiciously when she heard about the deal to duel for the professor. When Duke, Joey, and Tristan drove off to find him, she closed her eyes, concentrating on his presence. She gave a soft sigh and shook her head before calling upon her Power to disappear, reappearing upon one of the cliffs overlooking the duel. Her heart froze when she caught the dark glaze over Yami's eyes, the mark of the Orichalcos glowing on his forehead. 

"Sweet Ra, what has he done..."

* * *

 


	6. Souls Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"The Seal will reveal your true self, Pharaoh," Aurora heard Yami's opponent tell him. "It will reveal whether you are truly good or evil."

A grim look of anger masked Yami's face as he stood against the gruff-looking man across from him. It changed to a look of astonishment when Timaeus disappeared from his side of the field. "What have you done, Raphael?" He shouted angrily.

"It's not what I've done, Pharaoh. Timaeus and the Orichalcos don't mix, like light from darkness. Your darkness forced your legendary dragon off the field."

Yami growled as a dark red light flashed in his eyes. "You were a fool to hand me this card, Raphael!"

Aurora felt her own eyes darken as she watched them. "No, Yami," she whispered. "You were the fool who played it..."

She continued to watch as Yami seemed to forget about the Heart of the Cards. He recklessly sacrificed monsters right and left in his attempt to regain control of the duel. His smirk became a cruel sneer that Aurora found herself shocked and frustrated at seeing.

"It is because of the Seal of Orichalcos that my creatures have their strength. It is the Seal giving me the power to destroy you and end this duel!"

"You are wrong, Pharaoh," Raphael returned coolly. "It is not the Seal giving you this Power. It is the darkness that has always been a part of you."

"It doesn't matter where the Power comes from," Yami countered, a part of him still trying to deny the darkness he felt growing within. "The fact of the matter is that it is mine now, and I will use it as I need to in order to end this! Kuribabylon, attack Guardian Grarl!" His monster did as it was ordered and the effect destroyed Raphael's Purity of the Graveyard. "Now, Dark Magician, attack him directly!" He growled when the attack is repelled by Raphael's Aid to the Doomed magic card.

"Yugi!"

Yami, Raphael, and Aurora all turned toward the voices calling to their friend as Duke, Joey, and Tristan arrived, sliding down the side of a cliff, landing beside Rex and Weevil. Yami and Raphael returned to their duel as Aurora watched the group on the cliff. A fight had broken out, but quickly ended when Joey realized Yami had played the Seal. Disbelief and denial filled his eyes, as well as another emotion that Aurora found herself feeling in the pit of her heart. A disappointed betrayal.

"So, Pharaoh, how does it feel to know that, all this time, you have been hiding your true self?" Raphael asked him with grim amusement in his eyes. "You derive your Power from darkness and you always have."

"You thought I would not be able to handle the Orichalcos so well, but you were wrong Raphael. Your soul is on the line here and I am going to make you regret ever giving me this card!"

"I have no worries," his opponent returned evenly. His face showed no fear as he stood strong against Yami and his attacks. "I have complete trust in my monsters. Now I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Guardian Grarl."

"I destroyed that monster once, I shall do it again," Yami vowed only to growl as Raphael placed a card face down and activated Swords of Revealing Light to stop him from attacking for three turns. "That won't top me, Raphael," he countered, drawing for his turn. "I sacrifice Big Sheild Gardna to summon Catapult Turtle. Thanks to its ability, I can sacrifice one of my monsters to inflict damage to your Life Points directly. Since it isn't an actual attack, it cannot be affected by the Swords of Revealing Light."

"You are going to have to wait on that, Pharaoh," Raphael informed him as he revealed a face-down card. "I activate Limit Tribute so you can only sacrifice one monster per turn. You made one sacrifice to summon that turtle. Your next sacrifice cannot happen this turn."

"Fine then, my turn has ended," Yami said with a scowl.

Aurora'sheart sank with every turn of the card as she watched Yami sacrifice his most treasured monster with a scornful, "he's useless to me now, anyway."  _This is not him. This is not the Pharaoh I knew. This is not the Pharaoh I loved... That ... That seal has changed him. He will regret his choices._

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them back as he scored another hit against Raphael. The vision in her mind told her the outcome, but she knew there was nothing she could do to change it. She watched helplessly as the last turn came around. She could feel the anger and disappointment radiating from a silent Joey as he watched. Tristan and Duke cheered their friend, but Joey shook his head, standing and raising his voice to be heard.

"Dat's not Yugi." He glared down at the field as Yami turned to face him.

Aurora caught the confusion in his eyes and waited for Joey to continue.

"What do you mean, Joey?" Duke asked him, his head tilted in surprise. "He's winning, you should be cheering."

"Not for dat, I won't. He taught me the meaning of a True Duelist. To believe in the Heart of the Cards. He's been brainwashed by dat Seal. He acts like Power is all dat he wants. A True Duelist wouldn't sacrifice his monsters right and left without care for a victory like dat."

"I tried to tell you," Raphael laughed darkly. "The Seal would reveal the truth. Your Pharaoh is dark. Pure evil. He cares for nothing and no one but his own gain. He trapped himself by his own selfish need for Power."

Aurora felt the low growl in the back of her throat as she listened to Raphael's lies. When Yami asked him what he was talking about, Raphael forced him to take another look at his monsters.

"Once they were pure, but you have made them evil shadow creatures."

Yami stared at his own monsters in shock. There was a moment of silence where he began to realize what he had done. "You tricked me!" He shouted angrily.

"I did not force you to play the Seal of Orichalcos, Pharaoh," Raphael returned evenly, almost smugly. "You played it even at the cost of losing Timaeus. Face it, Pharaoh, your lust for power had you destroy a very valuable monster."

Yami watched in shock as Raphael made his play and called forth his Guardian Eatos. Aurora turned her eyes from the sky, lowering her gaze to the ground as Raphael called forth Yami's graveyard monsters and ordered him to look them in the eyes.

"Look deep into their eyes and see the betrayal you have shown them, Pharaoh. You are the one who did this by selfishly sacrificing them and letting your rage take over."

"No, I'm sorry. I never meant to - Please forgive me!"

The monsters faded and their power was absorbed by Guardian Eatos' sword bringing the guardian's attack points to ten thousand. In a brilliant flash of light, the last of Yami's monsters were destroyed and his Life Points depleted. Yami fell to his knees as the Seal began to close in on him. Aurora struggled with her instinct to go to him, but she was held back by two hands on her arms.

"He did this to himself, Aurora," Saphira reminded her friend sadly.

"He has to face the consequences of his actions," Natara added softly, her eyes grave.

Aurora turned back to the field as she heard Yami's self-loathing scream before the Seal encased him and he fell to the ground. She and her friends were distracted by the sudden whip of wind as a helicopter flew over the chasm. Raphael picked Yami up from the ground and hopped unto a rope ladder tossed down to him. As they flew up and over Yami's friends, he dropped the limp body onto them with a laugh.

"Be ready, Wheeler, your soul is next!" He promised as he climbed up the rest of the ladder and flew off.

"Will he be all right?" Natara asked Aurora quietly as they watched his friends try to wake him.

Aurora said nothing, her eyes glued to the scene before them. She watched his eyes open and felt his instant pain. He tore away from his friends, running toward the edge of the cliff and falling to his knees, tears streaming down his face. His guilt overwhelmed him and ate away at what was left of his soul.

"Hey, Yuge... You made it, it's all right," Joey told him softly.

"No!" Yami shouted, furiously slamming his fists into the ground. "No, you don't understand. Raphael succeeded. Yugi is gone, and it's my fault!"

Aurora gasped, reeling backward and bringing a hand to her heart.  _No! Not Yugi... no_...

"I don't get it," Joey pressed. "How can you be talking to us if dat jerk took your soul?"

"Not mine," Yami admitted in a halted voice. "Yugi's." He let out an anguished cry that echoed throughout the canyon and jolted Aurora's spirit. "Yugi! Come back! It should have been me! Not you! It should have been me!" He bowed his head to the ground, his body trembling violently with his tears. "It should have been me..."

Aurora watched on a moment longer before turning and walking away.

"Aurora? Where are you going?" Saphira asked, following her. "Aren't you going to help him?"

"He must deal with this. There is nothing I can do to help ease his guilt. Like you said, he did this. He has to get passed it if he is to succeed in this battle," she told her friend with a tearful sounding voice.

"So what do we do now?" Natara hesitantly prodded.

"We go to Florida."

"Florida?"

"Yes, Florida. The information Professor Hawkins had in his home was destroyed. But there were copies at a museum in Florida. That is where we can hopefully get the information we are seeking to get this mess cleaned up." She paused once more to glance back down at the broken form of her husband's spirit and closed her eyes. "We have to release Yugi's soul, and the souls of the others. Only then can we defeat Renthis' evil creature and stop Dartz from succeeding in the plan he tried to uphold ten thousand years ago..."

* * *

Lord Renthis' eyes glanced up at the large double doors as they opened and Raphael and Allister appeared with two younger teens behind them. He arched an eyebrow at the businessman lounging in his office chair sipping his cocktail. 

"Mission accomplished, Master Dartz," Raphael reported as he lowered to one knee in an act of respect. "The strongest soul on Earth has been captured." He stood again and waited for the older gentleman to speak.

"You fool," Dartz returned coldly, slowly turning in his chair to face them. His blue and gold eyes flashed. "Once again, you have managed to fail me."

"No, Master. That is not possible," Raphael stuttered, trying to make sense of what he was being told.

Valon rolled his eyes as he entered the room, one arm wrapped up in a sling. "That's right, the soul of the Pharaoh is still out there." He nodded to a screen flashing on behind Dartz as a picture of the temple became visual and the latest carving of Yugi appeared.

"It's a clear case of mistaken identity, Raphael," Dartz explained.

"Seems you captured that innocent Yugi's soul instead of the Pharaoh's," Valon added smugly.

"But how?" Raphael asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Both souls inhabit one body," Dartz explained farther, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table. Renthis folded his arms in front of his chest as he listened. "You just captured the wrong one."

"That's not possible," Raphael argued. "I know it was the Pharaoh I was facing, the Seal should have captured him, not the weaker one."

"If you hadn't been such an imbecile, you would have noticed it right away, Raphael. You would have seen that while you did, indeed, defeat the Pharaoh, it was the soul of his vessel that was captured instead. The Pharaoh, himself, is just fine."

"Please, Master Dartz, if you give me the chance, I will fix this."

Lord Renthis glanced around the room as Dartz took notice of the newcomers. Growing bored, he took his leave and exited the room. He had better things to do than listen to a couple of sniveling brats whimper about wanting to be the best duelists. He knew they would be put to the test soon enough, but he no longer wanted to play things Dartz's way. He was tired of waiting. The Leviathan was rightfully his and he deserved full control over it. To have to wait till this fool had his fun was wearing thin on his nerves.

"This had better not take much longer," he muttered as he stalked down the hall.

* * *

"Kaiba Corp, how may I help you?" Sanura closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba has no comment at this time." She pressed a button to disconnect the call and stood to stretch, rubbing gently at her temples to ease a threatening headache. She could hear Seto at his desk blaming Pegasus for the recent plummet of Kaiba Corp stocks and felt her head drop. 

"What if it isn't Pegasus, Seto?" Mokuba asked when his brother hung up the phone. "What if it was this Alister guy? He blames Kaiba Corp for what happened to his brother." He shrugged. "If I were him, I'd probably blame this company, too. Besides," he added, looking up. "Pegasus was captured so he couldn't be behind it."

"Not that magic nonsense again," Seto groaned. "I may not know about all that, but you do bring up a good point about Alister. Either way, if we are going to get Kaiba Corporation and Kaiba Land back and in progress, we have to take Doma down."

Sanura glanced at her desk as the phone rang again. Resisting the urge to sigh again, she answered the phone. "Kaiba Corp, how can I help you?" She blinked and straightened with a frown as she turned to face Seto. "Mr. Wheeler on the phone for you sir?"

Seto returned her shocked expression with one of cold reluctance. "What could he want? Go ahead and put him through."

"He actually took my call?" Joey's voice could be heard as the call came up on Seto's video phone.

"It works better if you aren't so close, Joey," Mokuba informed him as he stood beside Seto at his desk.

"Make it quick, Wheeler."

"Sure thing, Kaiba. We got some clues on those biker guys you might find interesting."

Seto grew annoyed when it became apparent that Joey was not going to continue. "Did you call just to be a royal pain in my ass again, or are you going to tell me what you found out?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna give it up dat easily, Mr. Hotshot. But maybe if you could give us a lift to Florida, I can fill ya in on da way. You see the creeps defeated Yugi and took his so- hey!" There was the sound of a scuffle as Tea tried to shut him up, but the damage had been done.

"What do you mean, stole his soul?" Mokuba asked.

Sanura stood at the door, listening in stunned shock.  _They defeated him? Stole his soul?_

"Ahh, just forget about all that soul stuff," Tristan tried to cover. "Kaiba doesn't believe in all that magic stuff anyway..."

Sanura started when Seto let out an explosive shout, slamming his fist onto his desk at the sight of a depressed Yami.

"Yugi  _lost_!? You mean he gave his crown to some  _nobody?!_  No one deserves that title but me!"

"Kaiba, wait-" Yami started before he was rudely interrupted by Seto's rage.

"You are a disgrace to the game, Yugi! A disgrace!" He slammed the phone down and the office fell into a tense silence as Seto tried to calm his quick breaths.

"Seto? Are you going to be okay?" Mokuba asked hesitantly.

"I'll be fine. But now they have given me even  _more_  of a reason to hunt down and destroy those punks." He looked up at the door. "Miss. Kornari, get Kaiba One ready to fly. We leave in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir." Sanura turned and went to her desk to make the needed calls, her mind hardly touching on the task at hand. She was shocked by the news of Yugi's defeat. She could see the pain etched on the face of her father's spirit. As she thought more of it, she could almost feel the same pain she had seen.

"Hey, Miss. Kornari, you are pale. Are you all right?"

She looked up into golden eyes and felt herself begin to sway. Instantly, she felt strong arms surround her and ease her into her chair. She felt her hair rushed away from her face and the feeling of a ceramic cup being pressed to her lips.

"It's okay, Miss. Kornari. Just drink some water, it should help."

"Thank you, Mr. Winters," she said softly, regaining her composure. "It does help."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I shall be. Just need a moment." Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him again. "Have yourself ready, Mr. Winters. Mr. Kaiba is setting off again."

He nodded and she watched him turn to leave. Tilting her head in thought, she was left with a terrible feeling in her heart.  _Something about this trip just seems wrong... like something terrible is about to happen..._ Shaking off her thought, she stood and gathered her briefcase. Sanura turned as Seto and Mokuba left Seto's office and silently followed them out.

_Let's just hope that I am wrong..._

* * *

 


	7. Guilty Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"You said you were able to get pictures of the carvings?" Aurora's lips were drawn tight as she listened to Braedon on the other end of the line. He had gone on ahead of them to try to secure things at the museum Professor Hawkins had left copies of his Atlantis research at. What he was telling her seemed promising, but she could not help but begin to think that it was all too easy. "You ran into no trouble at all?" She sighed. "Okay, we will all meet you down there shortly. Keep on your guard."

The wind whipped around her, setting her on edge. There was a feel upon the air that she was uncertain and cautious about. At first, she thought she had to prepare herself for a face to face with Lord Renthis again, but as she focused her concentration, she realized the presence was not threatening.

"I know you are here. Show yourself."

"Seems we meet again, Ms. Kornari."

Aurora blinked and turned slightly to her right to see the ghostly appearance of Chris and her grandfather. "So it does. What can I do to help you?"

Ironheart bowed his head slightly. "I can sense your disappointment. Your friend made a mistake during his last duel. He suffers greatly for it."

Aurora's heart sunk and her eyes stung. When she spoke, her voice carried a soft tremor. "As well he should. He had been given several warnings regarding that seal. He disregarded them all and for that, he lost our gr-" She stopped herself and closed her eyes, giving her head a slight shake as she changed her thought. "For that, he lost so much more than the duel. If you expect me to feel sorry for him, I am afraid I will disappoint you. He has to deal with this and overcome it if he is to correct his wrong."

"Forgive me if I seem to be speaking out of turn, but his guilt has transformed him. He has all but given up," Chris informed her. "Even now, he finds himself forced into a duel atop a speeding train."

"Forced? I don't understand."

"A young duelist corrupted by the dark power separated the train and the spirit from all but one of his friends," Ironheart explained. "His end of the train is speeding along the track and could very easily find itself derailing and plunging off the cliffside toward certain death."

All her disappointment and frustration fled from her at his words and she took a breath. "Can you take me to him?"

"I can take you a safe distance away in which you can watch out for his safety."

"If you can do that much, how is it you cannot help protect him, yourself?"

"I am limited in my abilities. You, Miss, are not."

"I understand. I am ready when you are."

A soft glimmer of light surrounded the three of them and Aurora closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she could see the train racing down the track. She nearly reeled back at the sudden anger she felt emanating from Yami's spirit. Whatever was going on within that seal was stirring his anger in the worst way. She watched as he drew card after card, sending his monsters across the seal to strike his opponent. She could almost hear Téa shouting for Yami to end his attacks. Weevil dropped to his knees and fell face first to the top of the train and still the attacks came. There was a glistening on Yami's face that Aurora guessed were tears reflecting the sun's light. She tore her gaze away from him when she felt Chris touch her arm.

"What is it?" She gasped when her gaze followed the little girl's hand and saw the direction the train was going. Her eyes flew back to Yami, Téa, and Weevil's still body and realized with a start why she had been summoned. The train was headed off the cliff where it would make the deadly drop into the river at the bottom of the ravine. " _No!"_

Her eyes flashed white and her body grew taunt as a surge of pure Power rushed from her. The veins began to show as her skin took on an almost translucent appearance. Her hair whipped around her face as the wind swept around her. Lightning flashed out of the clear, blue sky, striking the ground around her feet. The Power had her in its complete form and she lost all sight and sound. Chris and Ironheart watched as the train derailed and fell but the three young people on its top seemed to become encased in a bubble-ish light that surrounded them. They continued to fall, but the danger to their life had greatly been reduced. Without a word, Aurora seemed to lift off the ground and then shifted in the air to dive down after them. Ironheart and Chris followed. Aurora's eyes had returned to their lapis blue hue as her feet touched the ground. Looking around, she realized Weevil's body had somehow managed to disappear.

"The current must have swept him away," Ironheart said quietly as he and Chris prepared to care for Téa who had fallen haphazardly upon a fallen tree, striking her head just enough to cause a small trickle of blood to appear from the wound.

Aurora nodded to them, but said nothing as she knelt beside Yami's still body. He was drained, completely exhausted from his duel; from everything he had been put through. Part of her still wanted to feel angry with him for not listening to her, but the other part of her blamed herself for not keeping from Lord Renthis the one thing he needed to make all of this possible. In her mind, they were both just as guilty for the recent events that had taken place. Carefully, she lifted his upper torso from the ground, cradling him gently. His eyes remained closed.

"They will need a place to rest."

"One can be arranged a short distance from here."

Aurora nodded before placing him gently back onto the ground. "Then we will make it so they can be comfortable enough to rest. They could be out for anywhere between fifteen minutes to several days depending on their energy level."

"If you want to get started, we will manage their transport," Ironheart assured her.

She gave him another nod, cast one last glance down at Yami and then turned to make her way farther into the wooded area near the river. She never saw the brief glimmer that had begun to cover their position in the woods. She never heard the whispered words Ironheart chanted where he stood, but something deep inside her spirit told her that they would all be protected.

At least long enough for everyone to regain their strength once more.

* * *

 


	8. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, Yami tries to recover and wrestles with his guilt. He reaches out to one he betrayed in an attempt to understand and find forgiveness. 
> 
> This chapter is NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Renthis arched an eyebrow as two more faces appeared on Dartz's soul wall. He knew the two boys would fail in their endeavor, but it did not matter. In the end, it was all about the souls. Any souls would do as long as there were enough. On the other side of the room, he heard Dartz let out an enraged shout and turned in time to see the train plummet off the edge of the cliff.

"I need the Pharaoh alive!"

"Are you so sure he is not?"

"His presence is gone."

"That young man is very well protected, I assure you, sir. He will be found alive."

"Protected?

Lord Renthis' eyes darkened. "My enemies, one in particular, tend to keep him well guarded. He is alive. Just... out of sight for the moment."

"Not for long. Raphael!"

The doors slid open as the other man entered. "Yes, Master Dartz."

"You are going on a little trip. Head out to the where the train derailed and see if you can locate the Pharoah. It is said he is still alive. If he is, I want to know exactly where he is." Dartz watched as the man bowed and left the room before turning back to Lord Renthis. "You had better be correct about this. If not I will be taking your soul in his place."

"I am, but even if I weren't, taking my soul would do you no good. A Eudorian soul has no effect on the great beast no matter how powerful the soul is." Lord Renthis' lip quirked in amusement as the glare left Dartz's eyes. "Otherwise, I would be here telling you that you were after the wrong people.  Be careful of whom you make your threats to. For I am older, and I know your beast better. You'd do well to remember that."

* * *

Aurora crouched near the river's edge to rinse out several pieces of cloth she had torn from her duster-like dress in order to care for wounds both Yami and Téa sustained in the fall. She found herself glad to be wearing a supporting tank top and leggings under the duster as she looked down at the tattered remains.

Standing, she dropped the cloths to the ground beside her and proceeded to shed her duster completely from her body. A small twist and she was able to wrap it around her waist as if it were a half skirt. A quiet sigh left her lips as she leaned back against a nearby tree and closed her eyes. The sun felt good as it bathed her skin, but she still felt uneasy.

Aurora's ears caught the sound of a wolf's bark near the tents that had been fashioned to house Yami and his friend while they rested. There was a startled shout from Téa and then Aurora heard Chris' soft and apologetic voice. She continued to listen as Téa began to giggle. Turning her back to the river, she watched the tent flaps open as Yami ducked his head out and stepped into the sunlight. He squinted and brought a hand to his eyes to block the sudden light as he looked around at his surroundings. He stopped when his eyes met hers and they stared at each other for a moment, broken only when Téa exited the tent.

Aurora turned back to the river and idly listened to the chatter behind her as Chris explained a few things to them and Yami admitted that he was no longer worthy of holding his guardian dragon. She could almost feel his guilt in his words when he spoke. She wanted to do anything to take it all away, but she knew there was nothing she could do but let him follow his path.  The only thing she had been able to do for them at all was help heal the physical wounds sustained from battle and from the fall.  Otherwise, she kept her distance, nursing her own emotional wounds and keeping guard at the perimeter of their camp.

"I think I need a little more rest," Téa said through a yawn as she stretched later that night. She said her good nights and returned to her bed in the tent. Chris and Ironheart left soon after, leaving Yami alone by the fire.

Aurora  studied his profile in the fading sunlight. She never once joined them by the fire. She, instead, remained where she had started out her day, by the river. Her cover was to be that she was keeping her watch in case anyone came looking for Yami. No one questioned her. She preferred it that way.

Her eyes lingered just a few moments longer on his solemn face before she turned and made her way toward the river's edge once more. There, she climbed up on a small ledge, closed her eyes as they stung with unshed tears, and dove cleanly into the river. The cool water struck her with a shock, but she continued to swim, fighting the current just to work herself harder. Allowing her tears to blend with the river's water.  Releasing the emotions she had kept buried since the nightmare had begun.  When her head broke the surface, she took in a gulp of air and brought her hands up to brush her wet hair away from her face. It was not exactly a shower, but it was good enough, and the release of her tears gave her soul a bit of peace.

"Aurora... was I really a slave to the darkness? Was I an evil king?"

She gasped and spun to face the shore. Sitting near the bank, Yami stared down into the water. His voice sounded so broken, her heart felt near to shattering. She swallowed hard, completely at a loss for words.  Her anger was forgotten.  Her own sadness pushed aside as she faced her broken husband. Aurora knew what he was asking for, but she was not so sure she could give him the answers he was seeking. Not this time. But when he looked up from the water and stared over at her. She sighed and moved to climb out of the river, quietly sitting down beside him. _  
_

"No, Yami," she finally whispered.   She hugged her knees to her chest and kept her eyes down at the ground as they clouded over with her memories of the past. "No, you were never an evil king. You were a fair and just king.  In times your priests ever got out of control,  let the darkness take over,  you were right there  bringing them back.   It's why so many looked up to you.   You must never lose sight of that."

"I failed everyone. I failed you. I failed Yugi..."

Her jaw clenched tightly and she stood, walking closer to a nearby tree.  His guilt threatened to overwhelm her senses and it sparked a hint of her anger over his choices.  She wanted to shake him.  She wanted to scream that she tried to warn him and he refused to listen.  A part of her felt that would defeat the purpose, however.   She drew a deep breath.    "Anyone could have just as easily fallen to the Seal's power, Yami. It's seductive in such a way that most have no idea it's happened until after their soul is gone."

"I don't think I can do this, Aurora. I failed him and then I was ready and perfectly willing to kill Weevil. I can feel the darkness in me rearing up. It's wanting to sink its claws into me."

"Then you must fight it, Yami." She swallowed hard again and took the chance to look over at him. "If you give up this fight, then you really  _will_  fail everyone, and Yugi will remain lost forever. I know you can't want that fate for him. He did what he did because he knew you could succeed. He knew you could do what was needed. He had faith in you even after you fell to that darkness."

"Timaeus has turned his back on me as well. I disrespected my deck in the worst way-"

She let out a sharp cry and slammed her fist against the trunk of the tree.  Her eyes burned with her tears.   She had to find a way to make him stop without pushing him over the edge.  Blood could be seen dropping from her knuckles and she pressed her head against the tree,  breathing deeply to regain control over herself.

"Yami, stop this," she finally said when she heard him stand and step closer to her. He  took her hand and stared down at the self inflicted wound.  "Feeling sorry for yourself will get you no where." Aurora tried to be rid of her anger once more and drew another deep breath. A premonition at this point was the only way she felt she could reach him through his guilt.

"Timaeus will return to you if you can make good with him. Bring peace within yourself. Apologize and promise to him that you will remain in control. He will test you, but he will return to you." Daringly, she withdrew her injured hand from his hold and reached out to place her hand upon his chest. "Keep the light in your heart, Yami. Everything will be as it needs to be."

Yami's eyes closed and he lifted his hand to cover hers. Her skin was cool from the cold waters, and his mind drifted to the almost delicate look in her appearance. She seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, and her normally deep blue eyes appeared almost black in the absence of the light. She was mystical in so many ways. But above all this, he was amazed at how her words could strike him the way they had. They cleared his head and made him realize she spoke the truth. For a moment, she seemed to come right out of a vision of his past. He could almost see her wearing the clothing of an Egyptian Royal.

"Aurora..."

"Yes?" She froze when he stretched out a hand to touch her cheek.   Something in the way he was looking at her shook her to the core.  An emotion that was somewhere between grief,  love,  and lust.  She had managed to keep desires at bay to a point,  but they were both so weak,  so vulnerable.   She feared what would happen if they both fell.   She swallowed hard, her face leaning into his touch as her vision of him began to blur.  "Yami..."

"Shh, please..."

"No, please don't..." she pleaded,  stepping back against the tree.  Her heart beat fast,  her eyes stung.  She could feel her resolve melting away more every time he said her name. 

"Aurora-"

"Don't do this, please,  I beg you..." It was not that she did not want what he was moving for.  She feared the consequences of succumbing to her desires. 

"Aurora..."

Her breath quickened and her eyes lowered. The tone in his voice... It had been so long since she had heard that sound. Her heart wrenched at his plea. She wanted so badly to give him the comfort he was seeking. Still, she knew she should not allow him to get much closer. Gently, she reached up with her free hand and placed it upon the wrist of the hand touching her face. "Please, Yami... I ... we..."

"Aurora, I miss you."

"You barely remember me."

"You seem to know me better than anyone. You know just what to say and when to say it."

"Not always."

"Without him... without Yugi, I feel so alone."

"You are not alone, Yami. I am here, Téa is here. You are far from alone..." Her voice trailed when she realized he had somehow managed to move closer to her. 

"But the loneliness still remains. I'm incomplete.  I am missing something else. I  _need_  something else..." His eyes drifted and half closed as he leaned closer, his lips barley brushing hers as he spoke again in a soft whisper. "I need my partner,  my rock... I need you..."

She moved her hands to grip his upper arms in a weak attempt to hold him back. Her gasp was cut off when his lips took hers, gentle at first, but quickly becoming searing. So much passion could be felt within the kiss. Aurora no longer felt the chill of the night. Her skin felt more like fire as he pulled her even closer to him. His fingers reached up an threaded themselves through the silken strands of her hair. Against all reason, she returned the kiss. All the emotions she had kept bottled up over the years threatened to overwhelm her as she felt herself quickly succombing to his every touch. Her heart pounded as he wrapped his arms securely around her. A moan was muffled between their kiss as she shuddered under the force of her own pent up need. She held tighter to him as he shifted, kneeling to lay her back upon the soft earth. He whispered her name as his lips explored her neck and shoulders, earning another whimpered moan from her.

Her breath quickened and a part of her mind shouted for her to stop what was happening. But as his lips trailed over her skin, she found herself transported back to a different time. A time when he was the king sharing the night with his queen. The touch and kiss she once thought she would never feel again, continued to sweep over her with the ease of a skilled lover. In her mind... it was as if he had never been dead. She heard her name whispered again between kisses and the last of her reservations fell away.

Aurora carefully removed his Puzzle,  securing it near them before she gripped and lifted his black tank top over his head, tossing it to the side without as much care.  Her hands pressed against his chest,  sliding over the smooth skin and over his shoulders. Her head rose up from the ground and she met his lips with her own hungry kiss.  She felt her hips rise to meet his when his hand brushed against her thigh to slide  up along her waist. 

Yami took advantage when her head fell back in abandon and his lips began to explore the supple skin available to him.  It was quick work for him to tug her top over her head and to the other side of them.  He felt her breath hitch in her throat when the night air ghosted over her exposed breasts.  He leaned down to capture a nipple between his lips,  suckling gently while his tongue swirled around the tip.  He felt her quiver beneath him.  He may have forgotten a lot of things, but he guessed he had managed to remember what brought her pleasure.   

Yami pulled back and stared down at her.   His eyes were dark with emotion.   She did not move when he slowly began to slide off her leggings.   He shifted and caught her lips with his own once more.  He moaned at the feel of her chest against his as he wrapped an arm around her to keep her tight against him.  He felt no more resistance from her, only complete acceptance.  His kisses trailed from her lips to her neck. 

Her breath hissed in when they touched her toned stomach.   A startled cry of pleasure choked in her throat when she felt his tongue prodding at the soft folds of her womanhood. Her hand fisted the ground beneath her as her lower back arched off the grass.  She felt his hands grip her hips to keep her in place as his tongue danced and flicked over her clit. A new wave of heat struck her senses and sent her world spinning.   She cried out again as her whole body rocked against his mouth.  Her eyes barely opened when he lifted his head from her and moved to taste her lips yet again.  

Yami continued his assault on her lips as he worked to undo his belt and the button on his pants.  He reached within to grasp his own throbbing member.   Keeping his lover against him,  he slid his hand along his shaft a couple of times before he guided it toward the warmth of Aurora's ready body.  He lifted his head just enough to gaze into her eyes.  He searched on last time for any form of rejection.  Certain he found none,  he gently pressed forward to enter her.  His head nestled in the crook between her neck and shoulder as her embrace tightened around him.  She was so tight around him,  he was beginning to fear he would not be able to hold on.  

Aurora's nails bit into the skin of his back and his teeth met the base of her neck as he started to move within her.   Her moans turned to whimpered cries,  begging him not to stop. 

Yami whispered her name,  holding her tighter as if she had been a dream he was desperate not to wake from. He was lost within her so completely,  all he knew was her scent,   her touch, and the sound of her voice calling for him. 

The heat that grew between them enveloped them in a firestorm of smoke and passion. A fog rose from the ground,  covering them from view.  Sweat glistened their bodies as their breathing began to come in gasps.   The world felt to come to a complete stop as they both reached a level of euphoria they dared dream to ever reach. Yami gave a deep moan that mingled with Aurora's  cry of pleasure before he stilled above her. 

Her head rested against his while they  other caught their breath and her eyes opened when he lifted enough to gaze down at her.   One hand went to her hair,  brushing it away from her face.  The tenderness in his eyes nearly completely masked the lost look that had once been there.   He stole another kiss from her before he slowly rolled off of her and laid back on the ground.  She shifted and placed her head on his chest,  her eyes closing to the sound of his heartbeat. The warmth of his arms around her brought her a calm she had not felt in centuries.  With that calm, she finally knew true rest as she drifted into the realm of her dreams. 

Yami continued to hold her, comforted that she was asleep in his arms.  A part of him no longer felt missing.  He felt whole once again. A tear slid from his eye as he kissed the top of her head.  

"I'll bring back the light, I promise you, " he whispered. "I won't fail again.  My light, my strength, my heart... You are what I need. Now that I have you again, I know I will be able to strong enough to fulfill my destiny." he leaned his head against hers,  his eyes drifting shut.  "Aurora... Thank you for not giving up on me when I'd already given up on myself...

"I love you..." 

* * *

Across the camp, Téa's eyes fluttered open. She was not sure what had woken her, but she did not feel much like going back to sleep. So much had happened that had left her mind racing. She needed to talk to someone. She wanted to talk to Yami, but it was obvious from his change in personality that she was not going to get much out of him. Still, she could not help but want to try.

"Yami?" She frowned when she received no answer. Sitting up on her cot, she looked over to see that Yami's cot had been undisturbed. "He must still be by the fire."

The cot creaked as she shifted and slid off the side. After checking her shoes for any possible critters, she slipped her feet into them and quietly padded her way toward the tent flap.

"Yami? Shouldn't you at least try to get-" Her eyes blinked when she did not see him by the fire. "Some... sleep..." She scanned the camp but could not see the tri-colored hair she had been so familiar with. "Where did he go?" Worried for her friend's safety, she cautiously began to wander the campsite. As a last resort, she began to make her way toward the river.

Thoughts of Yami in the water flashed through her mind and she allowed herself a small, wistful smile. The smile faded slightly, though as she drew closer to the edge. She stopped walking and strained her ears as she thought she heard a moan. Listening more, she heard the sound again. Her heart froze and her throat suddenly felt dry. Her mind screamed to return to the tent, but her bod had a mind of its own as her feet began walking along the edge.

A whimpered gasp and a deep groan stopped her again as she came across a small clearing near the edge. She was far enough she could not make out much, but she was no fool. The moonlight gave just enough light to cast a shadow over two bodies clutching tightly against each other. They had both been concealed in part by the fog and shadow, but it was clear what Téa had stumbled across. She wanted to be sick. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted to strike at them both. She did the only thing her body seemed to allow her to do. She remained still and continued to watch through the tears forming in her eyes as the couple caught their breaths and the man gently eased away from his lover. It was all she could do to keep from screaming out in her anguish as Yami gazed down at Aurora with a look Téa always wished he would give her. Choking back a sob, she turned and ran back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to warn everyone that this version of Doma was going to be different...
> 
> Now... in past reviews I have had people ask me for this kind of certain situation to happen between the spirit and Aurora, and I always said it would never happen for select reasons. However, before someone snaps my head off for it, the explanation is this: Little Yugi's spirit is gone leaving the body to be completely the spirit's body. It's not technically considered wrong, and anyone who has ever been through an extreme loss knows that most times, it's typical for one to reach out to find comfort in some similar way. It is how some people deal. Anyway... Now to prepare the next chapter... XD


	9. Yugi's Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

The morning sun was just beginning to filter through the leaves of the trees when Yami's eyes fluttered open. He slowly turned his head, looking around and taking in his surroundings. He remembered coming out to the river the night before. He remembered gazing into the water. He remembered his conversation with Aurora -

"Aurora!" Yami sat up and looked around again, realizing he was still beside the river.  There was a splash and his eyes caught sight of her head coming back up to through the water's surface.  His heart slowed from his sudden fear and he relaxed momentarily. 

She turned in the water and looked up at him.  "Didn't mean to startle you,  Yami.  Are you alright?"  She left the water and made her way back to the tree where her  clothes had been draped to dry. She felt his eyes on her as she dressed and turned to face him again.  

He sighed softly as he picked himself up off the ground and brushed the grass off of his pants.  He stepped over to her and placed a hand on the tree beside her head as he gazed down at her.  "I thought I had been dreaming..." 

"Do you still think you were dreaming? " 

"That depends."

Aurora frowned thoughtfully. "On what?" 

Yami's hand brushed the side of her face and he watched as she leaned in to his touch.  "Are you really still here with me?" 

"Yami,  of course I'm still here with you. I'm yours."  Her eyes grew wide when he suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. 

"Mine... " His voice was a twisted mix of pain,  guilt,  and his lust when  he leaned his head forward, his lips near her ear.  "Becareful with your words,  Aurora..." 

"Yami... " 

"When you say things like that...  It makes me want more..." 

Aurora looked up at him and leaned in,  kissing him deeply. She heard the growled response as his hold on her tightened.  When she pulled back from the kiss,  she placed her head against his. 

"Believe me, no one understands that feeling more than I do.  But there is something you must do first.  Someone you must face.  I'll be with you through all that I can.  But before we can make good on our claims over each other,  we must face this task now.  We must be strong enough to face what's headed our way."

"I know... " he breathed.  He released her and stepped back. "I have to be ready."

She offered a soft smile. "And I am a distraction at the moment. I must prepare for my next task as well."

"You're right.  I need to let you do what you need to so I can do what is required of me."

She nodded. "Agreed, and your task today is going to be difficult. But it is something that must be done."  She reached up and touched the side of his face.   "I will be with you. You are not alone."  She gave him one final kiss.   "I must leave you for now.  Ironheart  and I have some things to discuss."

Yami swallowed hard and forced his head to nod. "Go... I'll be there soon."  

She gave him one final, lingering glance before she turned and made her way back to camp. He watched her go for a moment before he leaned back against the tree to get his bearings. 

He cast one more glance to the riverbank before he lowered his gaze to the ground and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he made his way back to camp.

"There you are!" Téa's voice called out from beside the tent the two had shared during their recovery from the train crash. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, hey Téa," Yami returned in a less than excited tone. It was not that he was not happy to see her. He just found his mind thrown back into the depths of the depression he had sunk into after his fall and he could barely manage to speak at all, let alone happily.

"Are you okay?  I looked for you last night.. "

Yami passed a glance over at her,  a moments wonder of if she had found him in her search. "I'm about as good as I can be right now. I had trouble sleeping." 

Téa opened her mouth to speak but her words were cut off by the sound of a wolf barking along the trail. They both turned to see Chris chasing after Sky.

"Hello, there," Chris said as they drew closer. Her gaze turned toward Yami. "Are you ready?"

He looked down at her startled. "Ready?"

Chris tilted her head with an innocent smile. "Someone wants to see you."

Yami blinked and stared down at her a moment longer before he bowed his head with a nod. "Yes, then I believe I am."

"Great," Chris exclaimed as she spun around and began to run back down the train.  Further ahead, Yami could make out the form of her grandfather, and just barely shadowed by the light, he saw Aurora.

He felt Téa move to stand beside him, sliding an arm through his and patting his bicep in a show of support. He felt her still suddenly when she followed his gaze to see Aurora standing with Ironheart. A part of him twisted at the unease he suddenly felt, but he tried to shake it off as they began to follow Chris and join the others.

* * *

Aurora remained silent during the trip, maintaining her place beside Ironheart as the older man led them along a dangerously narrow trail that snaked along the mountainside. She idly listened as Téa asked where he was taking them and he explained it to be a place in which spirits rested. A place in which he said was called "Stone Wilderness." She listened as he explained hat his people had wholly believed that human souls existed all around them. In some places, they were drawn more so than others. He believed that, just beyond the mountain, a sacred valley lay in which all the drifting souls would be gathered.

"I do honestly believe that the friend you say you lost might be there as well."

"Yugi?" Yami's voice was hushed as he dared to hope. A chance to reconcile with his other self was all he wanted at this point in his path. The next words he heard, however, became a stab to his heart.

"However, you must still be cautious," Ironheart warned. "Evil spirits lurk within the valley as well. They all are seeking a way out of the valley for one purpose or another. You may very well find the soul you seek, but to leave with your own intact may be a bit more difficult." The older man stopped and turned back to face Yami. "It is not too late if you wish to change your mind. If there is doubt in your heart even in the slightest, you place yourself at grave risk."

The group grew silent as they waited for Yami's answer. He looked over the group with enigmatic eyes before he took a finalizing breath and shook his head.

"No, I will not back out. I will go onward. I have to find Yugi. I owe it to him. I..." he turned to glance at Aurora with that same twisted look in his eyes she had seen the night before. "I want to see him again. I need to..."

She acknowledged the deeper meaning in his eyes with a nod before something distracted Aurora's senses. She turned and allowed her gaze to travel along the horizon. She was not certain, but something told her they were not alone, and the company was not of the friendly sort. Keeping herself alert, she turned and began to follow everyone along the trail again.

Yami came to another stop at the top of the mountain and gazed down into the valley. So many questions of "What ifs" and "What will's" circled his head to he felt the slight ping of a headache coming on. Stress and anxiety began to set in, making it harder for him to take another step. Yet, he knew he had to go down into the valley. Everything depended on him doing so. He looked up at Ironheart.

"What do we do when we get there?"

Ironheart shook his head. "I am afraid you misunderstood. This is something you must do on your own. Only you can enter the sacred circle."

"What is the sacred circle?"

Ironheart motioned to a small point in the center of the valley. "That is the center. It is the place that reflects your heart."

"If I go there... Will I see my friend?"

The older man nodded. "Yes, you will."

There was a burst of emotion Aurora could feel within Yami that startled her as she watched him start to walk down the path only to begin to race farther as if chasing after a part of himself. Her attention was distracted when she caught sight of Téa attempting to follow. Reaching out, she caught the younger girl's arm with a pleading look in her eyes. Téa all but snarled at her as she jerked her arm free, causing Aurora to take a step back. Chris called into their scene as she sensed Téa ready to follow once more.

"You can't go," Chris tried to tell her.

Ironheart stepped in Téa's path with a grave expression on his face. "You must understand, only one soul-seeker is allowed to enter the sacred valley at a time. If you continue, you risk yourself even more than the young man. Your friend is entering the nest of the dead. His mind may be prepared for this, but yours is not. If you enter, you will not be able to return."

Téa's expression dropped and she let the fight leave her as she surrendered herself to just turning and watching from the cliffside. After casting one final glare at Aurora's direction, she turned resolutely and watched silently as Yami reached the valley floor.

* * *

Yami looked around as he crossed the valley floor in the direction of the sacred circle. All around him, he could hear voices of many ranges; old and young, light and dark, some even the sound of child's laughter. The closer he came to the circle, the stronger the voices grew, trying to reach out to him in an effort to make him turn back. Yami stopped a moment, trying to find the source of the voices. He spun around in his spot with no success.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

As if on cue, Yami began to see familiar faces in the mists that had begun to swirl around him. He watched in confusion as Panik and the Paradox Brothers appeared, followed by Bandit Keith and a rare hunter. He shook his head and moved on, pausing with Arkana and Marik appeared. Not to be the one to fail again, Yami continued until he finally reached the center of the sacred circle. In a single cry, Yami bellowed for Yugi.

The air around him began to swirl and circle. Balls of light danced around in front of him. He watched in fascination as they grew larger and began to take on an actual humanoid form. A moment later, Yugi floated mere inches away from Yami. His eyes opened and he blinked in shock at first before they focused on his Other Self.

"Yami? Is it really you?"

"Yugi!" Yami's relieved voice was barely herd as he reached out to touch his Partner. The emotional pain he felt when his hand went through Yugi's form visibly shook him and he bowed his head. He lifted it when he heard Yugi call out to him again.

"You really came all this way just to see me? Or rather... this empty shell of me?"

"Of course, Yugi. I had to. " Yami took a brief moment to steady himself before he spoke again. "Yugi, I had to tell you how sorry I am."

"I know. I'm sorry, too, Yami. I wish this whole thing never happened."

"It's all my fault, Yugi. I should have listened to you. To everyone. Instead I gave in to the darkness inside of me. I gave in and you paid the ultimate price. But Yugi...I am afraid of myself now more than anything. I can feel the darkness growing and becoming stronger. I no longer know what to do. I am struggling to know what is good and what is bad. When you were with me, it was as if I always knew. I can feel your tenderness and forgiveness. But with you gone... "  Yami's head bowed and he took a breath in order to find strength to finish his confession. "With you gone, all I feel is emptiness. Everything I do, I end up hurting people. It is becoming just like Rafael said. I feel this dark power in my heart... And I am even afraid of getting my memory back. I am afraid to find out I really was as evil as Rafael says I was. Even Aurora's words that counter Rachael's bring very little peace.   Yugi-"

"If you won't even take the words of your own wife,  what do you want me to do about that now, Yami?"

Yami's eyes snapped up at his Other Self in shock at the cold tone that was directed at him. His heart twisted and clenched. The anger that was so uncharacteristic on Yugi's face was clearly etched in place and even his violet orbs flashed violently.

"I am the one locked away forever. You come here and call on me. For what, Yami? To pity me? To tell me of your weakness? Demoralize me and everything I have ever stood for? Well I have news for you, Pharoah. I don't need your pity and I'm really not wanting to hear anything more of how weak you think you are. "

"I'm sorry, Yugi. "

"Save it." Yugi turned and began to walk away. Images of angered spirits circling him as a duel disk appeared on his arm. "You know, I knew this day would come eventually. If you honestly believe you are so evil, then it's time to see just how evil you have become." He turned to face Yami, an angry finger pointed directly at him. "You are the one who deserves to be where I am. You are the one who should be locked away! And now I will be the one to make sure it happens."

"No, wait! Yugi, no, you don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand alright. It's time for you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and take responsibility for what you have done! Face me, Pharaoh! If your heart is truly becoming dark, you truly have no place in this world. No matter how strong you are, if you have truly become dark, I will be able to beat you. I will defeat you, and then it will be goodbye for you and me."

Yami hesitated as Yugi's words began to sink in and his face twisted in an emotional grimace. His mind was made up when Yugi's next words came to his mind.

"If you are truly sorry, you will do this for me."

A reluctant sigh escaped his lips as he activated his own duel disk and prepared for his duel.

* * *

"I'm confused," Téa said from one side of Ironheart. "Why is he going to duel himself?"

"It was the only way to get through to the Pharaoh," Ironheart answered.

Chris leaned forward so she could see Téa. "It is why we brought him here. The Pharaoh did a lot of things that brought his soul unrest. It was only going to get worse if we did not bring him here to face himself and what he did. He had to be able to put it behind him and move forward in order to do what is needed of him. Because of his choices, he lost his Other Half, and in this way he can get his mind back in the direction it needs to be so he can get him back."

"He can get Yugi back?"

"His first step is to face his inner fears and conquer the darkness in his heart," Ironheart explained further. "However, should he fail in this test, his own spirit will remain lost here forever."

Téa grew silent as the duel continued below them. She watched as each called forth their monsters. It was hard for her to watch knowing what could happen. Her heart ached for both of them. With every card from Gazelle to Chimera, the mix of emotions grew harder still. But when Yugi played Card Destruction, she realized the game had begun to take a darker turn.

"No our hands will be different," Yugi told his Other Half. "You won't be able to cheat any more."

Yami frowned. "Stop this Yugi. It is meaningless for us to do this."

"Why is it so meaningless?"

"Isn't it? Yugi, I don't understand. Why are you acting like this?"

"I am merely a reflection of you, Pharaoh. If there is darkness in you then the same darkness is in me. You are strong, yes, Pharaoh. But I know your weakness and the darkness that is in your heart." Yugi's voice turned colder as he continued to berate his Other Half. "You are so arrogant. You persist in your own honor, wanting to do things only as you want to do them. You have lost sight of so much. It won't work. It is why you don't see the pain and sorrow of others. You are so blind you see nothing even of our own friends, those fighting for you," Yugi's soul cast a glance up at Aurora and the others on the cliff.  "The Three Swordsmen, our own Monsters... You can't see any of it."

"I want to take it back-"

"It's too late, Yami. You have already shown me who you really are – an evil pharaoh who only cares about himself. You can see that everyone is suffering but because of your own arrogance, you can't save anyone right now. You are even worse in your own self-pity. You have become a coward, Pharaoh. Afraid of your own pain. A coward can't save anyone."

Yugi grew silent a moment as he stared down at his hand. His next words created chills in everyone. "This duel is a chance for you to finally see. It is a chance to look at yourself from the outside. And the time begins now. I play, the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Yugi, no!" Yami shouted as the seal began to lower upon their duel. "Why, Yugi? Why would you even have such a card in your deck?"

"Why?" Yugi asked skeptically. "I am only the reflection of your dark side, remember?" His eyes began to glow red as the Seal appeared on his forehead. "And now it's payback time for taking my soul!"

Their duel continued, a short time seeming to stretch for hours. Yami played Swords of Revealing Light, trying to buy him some time as he continued to talk to Yugi. Unfortunately, Yugi was not in the mood to listen. He sacrificed Celtic Guardian to summon Catapult Turtle. As Yami watched on in horror, he realized it was a move he made his last duel. Yugi agreed and taunted him.

"Now it's time for you to experience the consequences of your own evil. After this, you will never duel again. It's Over!" A sacrifice of Queen's Knight activated Catapult Turtle's effect. Yami shouted for Yugi to stop as his life points dropped to 200. He knew one more attack would leave him a prisoner to the Orichalcos, just like Yugi.

Yami shook his head. "I can't lose. If I lose I can't set you free. I lose more than you, the fates of two worlds will be lost! Both will crumble!"

"Why should you care, Pharaoh? You are evil, remember? Last I remember,  you didn't care who got hurt so long as you had the Power. That was all you wanted." Yugi sacrificed Dark Magician Girl to Catapult Turtle bringing a scream from Yami's lips.

Tears rimmed Yami's eyes as he flung out a hand. "I activate my trap card: Divine Wind!"

Catapult Turtle's attack spun backward, sending it back at Yugi. It's doubled strength on attack reduced Yugi's life points to zero, earning Yami the win. But Yugi did not resist the attack. Surprised that Yami managed to pull it off, Yugi's lips lost their cruel sneer and curved into his usual innocent smile as he fell backward.

"Yugi!" Yami left his place from the sacred circle and raced over to the fallen form of his Other Half. He felt none of the pain as his knees struck the ground. All he felt was the intense desire to cradle the boy in his arms. He watched as the Seal faded from Yugi's forehead.

"You passed, Yami," Yugi said softly, his hand dropping lightly onto the Pharoah's hand.

"Test?"

"It was the only way. By defeating me, you were able to defeat your own darkness that was hiding in your heart. In the end, you didn't hide from the end result. You faced it. You faced yourself. You did what was best for me and for mankind. You acted like a true hero." He smiled up at Yami again. "No matter how much suffering has been had, you must trust in our bond. You are not fighting alone. Your friends, the Monsters, they are all with you."

"But what do I do now, Yugi?"

"Don't give up. Never give up. I'm always with you."

Yugi's last words echoed around Yami as his form faded from sight. Yami's arms curled in around him, empty of Yugi's body. He trembled before his head reared back and Yugi's name tore itself from his lips. His breath caught and he felt strength and resolve begin to form within his heart. "I will save you Yugi! No matter what it takes, I will set you free!"


	10. Timaeus Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

 

The tears seemed to fall endlessly from his eyes as Yami continued to grieve for Yugi. No matter what had just transpired, he still struggled with the emotions raging inside of him. He still struggled to forgive himself. He saw it in his Other Half's eyes, but he still could not truly feel it. After everything Yugi had ever done for him, taught him, and still he betrayed his partner.

"It's not fair," he murmured as a breeze circled around him. "It's not fair! If it weren't for me, you would still be here! It's not fair! Yugi!" He shook his head angrily and struck a fist on the ground. "You have always been the true duelist, Yugi. You were the one with the true courage. I should be the one locked away, not you! I played that evil card. Everyone tried to warn me and I wouldn't listen. Even YOU knew, Yugi, and I still didn't listen... I broke a promise I made to you long ago at Duelist Kingdom. I belong in that prison of Death, not you!"

Yami paused a moment and looked up at the sky. "I promise you, Yugi, I will defeat our enemies. I will find a way to release you. I will bring you home!"

* * *

"So it would seem the Pharaoh did survive the crash," Dartz murmured thoughtfully as he stared at his viewing screen. A satellite above the sacred valley gave him the perfect view of everything that could be seen, including Raphael standing on a clifftop silently staring down at the Pharaoh.

"I did tell you that my own enemy would not dare to see him harmed." Lord Renthis' voice held the smug tone he barely kept out of his cold silver eyes as he lounged against the wall behind Dartz.

Dartz frowned and his eyes slid sideways in a deathly glare. "She and her friends are trouble-some just as you said they would be. But that will not stop me from my plan. We will succeed." He turned back to the screen and uttered a command for Raphael to stop moving when he noticed his lackey about to jump down from the cliff. "Have you forgotten where you are, Raphael? The spirits of that land will capture you if you continue below."

"Then how shall I proceed, Master Dartz?"

Before Dartz could speak, Lord Renthis' smooth tone broke through. "Cast your crystal into the ruins. Watch what happens." A cruel smile curved Renthus' lips as Dartz spun in his chair again to face him.

Raphael hesitated a moment before nodding and doing as he was told. Renthis began a murmured chant the moment the crystal struck the land. Dartz watched him until he realized Renthis was calling up an ancient Soldier to do their bidding in the land of the Souls. An Orichalcos Soldier. He grinned as he picked up the chant himself. Together, they would bring about what they felt would bring them the victory they needed most.

* * *

Aurora's eyes snapped open as lightning flashed all around them. Téa let out a cry as the ground began to shake trying to pass it off as an Earthquake, Aurora knew better. Her suspicions only strengthened when Ironheart confided that what was going on was far more sinister. She heard a deafening crack and watched as the ground in front of Yami split open. Tendrils of black vaporous smoke rose from the ground, almost forcing the land to split more as the creature began to appear; a creature covered in gray armor, it's eyes red and the Seal visible upon it's forehead.

"Be careful,  Pharaoh!" Ironheart shouted down to him. This creature is far more dangerous than anything you have faced yet!"

The creature let out a roar and readied itself for a Duel Match against Yami. The air around them was thick with pressure. Lightning continued to flash around them as the swirling souls began to whisper. Yami spun around, trying to catch a single phrase from all that was being said. It was Ironheart, who once again, captured Yami's attention.

"Close your eyes,  Pharaoh! Close your eyes and see the truth!"

"What am I meant to see?" Yami shouted back, taking a step back away from the creature.

"The past-"

* * *

Yami frowned thoughtfully over Ironheart's answer before closing his eyes. He is startled when a vision appeared on the black side of his eyelids. Hundreds of soldiers similar to the one facing him currently stood in a line against a defense of ancients. He found himself sliding his amazed look from the Soldiers to the mass of duel monsters that stood against the soldiers. The Pure of Heart verses those ruled by darkness, just as Raphael had once spoken of. He took a breath, meaning to open his eyes when he caught sight of familiar faces in the Duel Monster crowd. He found himself staring at the images of Chris and Ironheart.

"Ironheart?"

"Yes, I was there, Pharaoh," Ironheart admitted. "I once faced this soldier and his army in the great battle to save Atlantis. In fact," Ironheart continued idly. "This is the same spot in which we made our last stand against him and Lord Dartz."

There was another flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder as the clouds took on an ominous shade of green. As everyone looked, the Seal appeared from the clouds and began to descend upon the Sacred Valley once again. Yami spun to face the soldier as he found himself trapped once more within the rules of the Seal.

"So this is how it is to play out," Yami growled at the Soldier. "So be it!"

A monster burst from the ground in front of the soldier, gaining more strength from the Seal as it began the attack on Yami. The Pharaoh dodged it and rolled across the ground, looking up just as the Monster began another attack. He closed his eyes a moment waiting for the blow to land. When he never felt the force of the attack, he opened his eyes again to see the spirits of the valley had formed a protective barrier in front of him to fend off the attack.

"Pharaoh! The spirits of Atlantis are here to protect you. But they cannot act alone! You must summon your own monsters against the soldier and the spirits will be able to help you more!"

Yami was not sure how they could help him but stared in awe as the spirits seemed to infiltrate his duel disk and into his deck. He activated the Disk and drew his cards. He showed Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet before using Polymerization to form his Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. He shouted his attack and Chimera struck, destroying the Soldier's Monster. To the horror of all watching, the Soldier's Gigas returned and with greater Power. The Pharaoh ordered Chimera to attack again taking the Soldier's life points down to 2100. Once again, the Gigas rose, and once more Chimera attackee, but unfortunately no matter what was done, the Gigas always returned with a stronger rise of Power. Yami tries to use Fissure in an attempt to stop it, but found it to return with such an attack force that it destroyed Chimera and brought the Pharoah's life points to 3700.

Determined to find a way around the soldier's tactic, Yami used Chimera's effect and returned Gazelle to the field. Without hesitation, Gigas attacked Gazelle only to be met with Yami's Mirror Force trap. With the monster's rise this time, Yami shook his head.

"It's unreal," he muttered, trying to get his thoughts about him. "Magic and trap cards are useless against it." He cried out as he was blown back by the force of Gigas attack on Gazelle, destroying it as he struck the ground and his life points dropped to 2300.

Yami saw Gigas rise to make another attack on his person and drew another card, summoning Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to protect him. He lost all but 800 life points, but his Guardian was spared in that attack. There was another rumble of thunder and another attack in which Celtic Guardian managed to evade.

"I can't keep this up," Yami gasped as he climbed to his feet again. "One more attack and I am done!"

* * *

"No!" Téa shouted as she watched the battle continue. "He can't lose, he just can't!"

"There is but one thing that can save him now," Ironheart said to her as he continued to watch the scene play out below them. He looked down as he drew a card out of his robes. "He gave this to me back at the camp."

Aurora peered closer at the card he held in his hand; the Eye of Timaeus. She looked up at him questioningly.

Sensing her question, Ironheart answered before she spoke. "This creature is the one that fought by my side so long ago. It is time for him to fight again."

Before Aurora could react, Ironheart lept from the cliff and raced toward Yami. His lips made a plea that she could not hear as he continued to run. Yami seemed frozen in the moment, his eyes open wide. He snapped back to the present as Gigas smashed a fist into the ground in front of him and Celtic Guardian and he returned his mind to the fight. Ironheart continued to run, fighting off the evil spirits as he did so.

Aurora became entranced by the scene taking place and she almost missed the flurry of clothes and fur as Chris hopped on top of Sky and raced down after her Grandfather. As she watched, Sky seemed to transform into a fiercer looking wolf, taking out evil spirits as it ran by, gaining speed in an attempt to reach Ironheart.

"Pharaoh!"

Yami spun around to face Ironheart as he called out.

"Pharaoh, you must take the card! It will help you, it's your only chance! Take the card!" Ironheart's plea was cut short and changed into a shriek of pain as a strike of lightning stretched from the sky, striking him down.

"Ironheart!" Yami shouted trying to race toward the older man. He found himself stuck at the Seal's barrier. He struck the barrier with his fists. "Ironheart!"

He watched as Chris reached her grandfather. She nodded to him and accepted the card he was trying to get to Yami. Tears flowed down her face as her Grandfather faded from sight and she turned to honor his last request.

"No, Chris! Stay back!" Yami shouted to her, desperate to keep her from getting hurt. His plea once more cut sort as Gigas attacked again. Knowing that Celtic Guardian could not take another strike, Yami called forth Kuriboh and Multiply in order to absorb the attack.

Yami heard a cry from behind him and he turned in time to see Sky fading from another strike of lightning. Chris struggled to stand and began to run again. Lightning struck all around her as she tried to honor her grandfather's will. Her eyes shot wide open as another strike managed to find her just as she reached the Seal.

"Chris!"

"Take the card Pharaoh!" Chris cried out, her hand falling forward through the Seal with a card clenched in her fist. "You're our last hope. This saved our people once. With your help, it can save us all again."

"Chris, no!" Yami's fingers barely grasped the card before Chris's figure faded from sight. His eyes squeezed shut, tears slid from under his eyelashes. He drew a breath and spun around to face the Soldier and his Gigas. Looking down at the card Chris had given him, he realized what he needed to do.

"Timaeus, I am truly sorry for betraying you as I had done. I only hope that for this you can deem me worthy of your Power once again. This is not just my fight anymore. Yugi, Chris, Ironheart, everyone you can see and not see, those who support us... there are so many who need us. I won't get lost anymore. The Power you allow me will be only used to protect everyone." He looked up at the Soldier, hoping his prayer was heard.

"I sacrifice Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician Girl! I also summon Eye of Timaeus and fuse them to create Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! Now, along with my Excalibur magic Card which increases my Dragon Knight's attack to 5200, I will attack your Gigas and end this duel!"

Aurora and Téa ducked and shielded their eyes from the massive explosion that filled the entire Valley as Gigas and the Soldier were destroyed in the attack and the Seal broken. The smoke began to clear and Yami dropped his arm, seeing the images of Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl in front of him.

"Thank you, for helping me. This is just the beginning of the end now. I ask that you please continue to work with me to see this evil does not win on this world." The two monsters looked at each other before looking to Yami and giving him a nod. Then in a flash of bright light, they disappeared into his deck once more. A small, grateful smile curved Yami's lips before he turned back to look up at Aurora and Téa and waved.

* * *

Dartz snarled at the destruction of his Soldier and spun on Renthis. "It failed."

"It isn't over," Renthis returned coolly. "The battle just got interesting."

"I don't want interesting, I want victory!"

"And you shall have it. But in the meantime, the Great Beast is continuing to collect souls it needs to rise. It will not be long now and you will see."

"You had better be right, Renthis."

Lord Renthis' eyes flashed. "You forget who had this Beast before you came into possession of it. He did wonders for my victory and he will do the same for yours."

"Your victory, bah!" Dartz shook his head. "Your enemies landed here on this world and are now a thorn in my side."

"But their own world was conquered. It is still a victory."

Dartz narrowed his eyes. "An answer for everything."

"Yes, sir, I do have one. Now if you excuse me, I must ready for the next step in our plan." Renthis lifted himself away from the wall he had been lounged against and turned to leave as Dartz's cold eyes stared after him. Dartz never saw the cruel smile that remained on Renthus' lips as he walked away.

* * *

Yami, rejoined Aurora and Téa back on the path and they stopped at a small stone carving. Téa held a small handful of flowers and she knelt down, her fingers playing over the carving that looked like Chris, Sky, and Ironheart.

"Do you really think this carving is from ten thousand years ago?"

"Yes, I do," Yami answered.

"So what were they? Where they ghosts?"

"No," Aurora responded quietly. "They were spirits who once fought a difficult war against a great being. Now they are prisoners of the Evil."

"Now I have three more reasons to hunt down Dartz and his minions. I have to bring peace back to the world once again." He stared down at the carving, watching as Téa placed her flowers near it. "I won't forget them or what they taught me. Their will is now mine. I won't stop until they are free to be at peace."


	11. Times Get Tougher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions hit a high point on a dark level when Seto takes to the sky with Mokuba and Sanura as he faces Alister. Sanura faces challenges while trying to keep Mokuba safe. More to be revealed.
> 
> There is a minor character death in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"Can we stop, please?" Téa asked after the had been walking for a while.

Yami and Aurora looked at each other before glancing back at her.

"I do not see why not. We can stop by the stream just off to your left and rest our feet for a little while," Aurora told her softly, motioning to just off the path.

"That does sound good," Yami agreed as they all moved off the path to head to the stream.

He sat on the grassy hill and laid back, resting his head in his hands and closing his eyes. Aurora selected a tree to lounge against, trying to maintain her distance, yet keep watch at the same time. Téa removed her shoes and sat on the riverside, slipping her feet into the cool water with a sigh of relief.

"That feels so good."

"Are you alright, Téa?" Yami asked her from his place of rest.

"Me? Yeah, I guess so. If I'd have known we were going to be doing so much hiking, I'd have worn different shoes."

Yami, with his eyes closed, arched an eyebrow at her words. "You should try lugging a Duel Disk as well," he murmured in response. Aurora grinned down at the grass at his comment but kept her mouth shut as Téa blinked and looked up at him. Realizing how his tone may have sounded, Yami coughed slightly. "Are you sure you will be alright, Téa?"

"Yeah, I just need to cool my feet for a bit then we can go."

"Because, Téa. You don't need to push yourself so hard. It is okay for us to take a break. Besides, Joey and Tristan should be nearing us soon anyway."

Aurora nodded from her place by the tree. "They are getting closer. If we remain here, it will be easier for them to find us." She felt the icy stare of Téa's gaze from the river and chose a new decision for herself. "However, I may have overstayed my welcome here. I could leave you to your friends for a while and meet back with my own to see if they have been able to learn anything more." She barely heard Téa's muttered "good" under Yami's shocked response.

"No, wait, don't go just yet."

Téa groaned and stared into the water as she listened to see if more would be said. She was afraid to turn around, but when nothing more was said, she chanced a peek over her shoulder to find them both staring at each other. She did not like the look in Yami's eyes as he watched the other woman. But she hated more the note of sadness hidden in the depths of his eyes when she did not respond to him. She did not like the woman for her own reasons, but she did not want Yami to feel sadness either. Standing, she wandered farther downstream to give them time to talk alone.

Aurora watched the younger girl go before returning her gaze to Yami who had sat up to face her directly. She watched the flurry of questions in his eyes and waited for him to speak. When it became obvious that he was not going to, she drew a breath. "'Just yet'?"

Yami's gaze turned thoughtful. "I am not ready to watch you leave again." He pushed himself off the ground so he could stand and walk closer to her. "I have been meaning to ask you..."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Ask me what?"

"Are you okay?"

Aurora frowned at his question, trying to find the page he was on in his head so she knew what he was asking about. "I am not feverish."  She looked down at her hand that she had injured the last time she was near a river's edge.  "The wound to my hand is nearly completely healed.  I believe that I am okay."

I meant with us.  With what happened before going to the valley."

Aurora felt her face redden slightly and was grateful for her deep tan. "Yami..." she said softly. "If I was not, I would not be here right now." She found herself holding her breath as he brought a hand up to her chin, his thumb brushing along the line of her lower lip.

"Good."

She blinked and tilted her head at him. "I am glad this pleases you, my Pharaoh?"

His lips curved into a soft grin. "I was afraid when I woke to find you gone that I had dreamt it all.  Or that you had regretted it and left. I was hoping that I was wrong."

She bowed her head slightly with a smile. "I woke just before the sun's light. I had to leave to check on things before we left. I was not sure if you felt it, but I had the feeling we were not quite as alone as we thought."

"You mean someone saw us?" The look in Yami's eyes made Aurora smile a bit more.

"I believe they stumbled upon us by accident, my Pharaoh. I am also aware that they were not pleased with what they found." Her voice softened more at the end of her remark.

"Téa." Aurora nodded at Yami's answer and he frowned. "That certainly explains a lot," he mused. "I wondered what she was thinking. Her eyes have been guarded since that night. I never would have hurt her on purpose."

"I know this."

"I have tried to tell her that she and I could never be. That I belonged to another." Yami sighed. "Yugi is the one who has her in his heart..."

Aurora gave him a light smile. "She will see that soon enough. It will be made clear. It is hard for her right now to differ between you two sometimes. She likes the aura you have around you. That mystery. It intrigues her. But in the end, she knows the truth of that mystery and though she wishes she could change it, she is about to realize she cannot."

Yami leaned closer, brushing his lips on her forehead while his fingers threaded through her hair. He felt the shiver that went through her under his touch and when he pulled back he noticed her eyes were closed. "Please don't leave. Stay with us."

"If Téa is angry with me, I worry how it will affect things during this battle. I do not wish for her to turn against you because of me."

"I won't turn against him, Miss. Kornari."  Startled, both turned to see Téa standing not far from them with her head hung.

"Téa-" Yami started before she waved him to silence.

"I'm young, but not that incredibly stupid. I can see more than I let on. Yes, I saw you both. Yes, it stung at first, and yes, it made me cold toward you, Miss. Kornari. But Yami is my friend. I know he isn't Yugi. But I still consider him to be a friend, and I just want him to be happy. He doesn't look at me like he looks at you. When you are not around he is quieter than he is when Yugi's presence is felt. It's as if he needs you as much as he needs his friends.  I have seen the sadness in his eyes when you keep your distance." Téa paused and drew a shaky breath. "In this whole messed up battle, I know that you and he are twisted in this together.  I may not exactly understand how or why, but I know it's true. I understand that I am just a cheerleader of sorts and that's okay. So long as he doesn't forget that I am here if he needs me and that I believe in him. I want him to be happy, and he needs you to be happiest."

Yami looked from Aurora to Téa with surprise in his eyes. "Téa, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay. Really," she added when he opened his mouth to say more. "We are all in this together in one way or another." She looked up and offered Aurora a shaky smile. "Right?"

"I... Y- yes you are right," Aurora agreed hesitantly.

"Then we stick together." Téa stuck her hand out, palm facing the ground and looked around at Yami and Aurora. After a moment, Yami placed his hand over hers and Aurora placed hers over his. "Good, now what do you say we get back to getting this battle over with so I can get home out of these not-fit-for-hiking-clothes?"

Aurora could not help but chuckle as Téa made the attempt to lighten the mood between them and they began to head back to the path. Her smile faded however when she heard the sound of a plane overhead. Looking up she could have sworn she saw one of Seto Kaiba's aircrafts racing through the sky. Smoke trailed behind it and Aurora felt her jaw clench.

"What is it?"

"I think that's one of Kaiba's planes," she told Yami as they all looked up to watch it.

"It doesn't look like it's heading for an easy landing," Téa added.

"No, it doesn't," Yami agreed. "Come on, let's go."

The girls both nodded and raced after him as he ran to try to keep the trail of the plane in sight.

* * *

"Mokuba!" Sanura's panicked cry was barely heard over the electricity crackling around them.

Seto had found himself face to face with one of Dartz's men named Alister, and when he called upon the Seal of Orichalcos, it sent Mokuba flying back toward the stairs of the plane. She made a dive for him, catching him up and cradling him against her to shield him from the debris. She lifted her gaze minutely when she heard Seto's shocked cry.

"This can't be real!"

"Oh, it's real," Alister taunted. "And thanks to the special effect of the Seal, now we can bring more monsters to our fields for an even greater devastating effect."

"How boring," Seto countered. "I don't need more monsters to destroy you!"

Mokuba stirred in Sanura's arms and shifted to look up at his brother with wide eyes. Both their hearts nearly froze in their chest when the plane gave a shudder and began a sharp descent.

 _God's no!_ Sanura prayed silently as she and Mokuba stood and raced to the front of the plane realizing the autopilot was no longer engaged. Mokuba jumped in the pilot's seat, trying desperately to pull up the nose of the plane, but to no avail. Sanura made an attempt from the co-pilot's chair as well. She heard Mokuba make an attempt to call for help on the radio with no response.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around. "What did Alister do to the crew?"

Sanura shook her head. She had found herself wondering the same thing as she realized Aiden was nowhere to be seen. "There is obviously nothing we can do about the plane's course right now, Mokuba. We need to find a safer place for you right now." She left her place and took his hand. "There is another radio near the back of the plane, we can try that one." She saw him nod as they left the cockpit and made their way into the middle of the plane again. Looking up they saw Seto's giving an almost shocked look across at his opponent.

"It's no trick," Alister told him. "What you saw, those kids, they were my best friends growing up until your father ran them out of town. One of them died after the attack. My brother died the same way! Now I activate my trap card, Tank Corp which adds 3 more tanks to my KC-1 Crayton! My tank army will protect me, Seto Kaiba, you are as good as gone! You will see, in the next turn, I am going to destroy you like your father destroyed my life!"

Mokuba froze at Alister's words and Sanura could no longer get him to move from his spot. She surrendered to looking up at Seto's grim face. She could see the thoughtful look in his eyes as if he was seeing or remembering something he would prefer not to see. Then as quickly as the look appeared, he shook it off.

"Alister, you are going down!" He created his XYZ- Dragon Canon and discarded a card from his hand to activate the canon's special effect, destroying Alister's Tank Corp. Without the card in play, Alister found himself three tanks short once again and his life points dropping to 1400. Alister shook his head.

"I should have expected such violence from the son of Gozaburo Kaiba."

"You're wrong, Alister," Seto said coolly. "I am nothing like my stepfather."

Alister shook his head again. "You are more alike than you think. And so is the rest of the world. Full of nothing but hatred and greed. There is a bit of it in everyone. But that's all going to change thanks to my new family. We will do away will all the evil ones and rebuild the Earth into the Paradise it once was! But in order for that to happen, I need your soul!"

Sanura and Mokuba cried out as the plane careened again. She reached out and grasped a hold of the younger Kaiba, clinging to him tightly. They heard Seto call out to them, shock in his own tone.

"I wouldn't be so worried about the plane and anyone left inside it, Kaiba," Alister told him calmly. "It's your soul that is at stake in this.  The others will just join you as collateral damage.  But at least you all will be together."

Mokuba broke free and ran toward the front again. "We have got to make this plane respond, Sanura!" He called back to her when she begged him to come back.

A defeated sigh escaped her lips and she chased after him. "You man the radio, Mokuba. I'll manage the controls. We will do everything we can."

He nodded at her. "Okay. " His face paled, however, when he looked through the main window of the cockpit and realized they were heading straight for the top of a mountain. Forgetting about the radio, he pulled out a cell phone, desperate to reach help in any way. He screamed out in fear when the call didn't go through and Sanura bit down on her lip as she grabbed the controls and jerked them back to her in another effort to pull the plane back up.

"Hang on, Mokuba!" She cried out as the mountain's top grew closer to them.

He grabbed a hold of a pilot's chair as he tried once more on his cell phone. A cry of relief left his lips when someone finally picked up. "Roland! I don't have time to explain. We need help!"

Mokuba listened as instructions were given on the other end of the phone and he relayed them to Sanura. It was not long before, together, they were able to bring the plan back under control and out of the immediate danger they had been in. With another twist and pull of the controls, Sanura heard Mokuba cheer as she pulled the plane up just in time, the plane merely skimming the top of the mountain. She breathed a sigh of relief and figured out how to engage the auto-pilot function once again before turning to face Mokuba.

"You did it, Mokuba. Thank you."

"We did it, Sanura," he returned with a smile.

She laughed softly and mussed the top of his hair affectionately before pulling him into a hug. She felt him freeze for a moment almost surprised and then he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Thank you, Sanura."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me. For me and my brother. I know it's not easy.  I know my brother doesn't exactly make it very easy at all, but you stayed. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Mokuba," she said with a tender smile. Their moment was short-lived, however, when they heard an explosion coming from the duel behind them. They left the cockpit and went back to the duel.

"I have no intention of letting your little toy stop me, Alister!" Seto shouted across the seal at his opponent. "I am through playing around!"

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried out. He started toward the boundary of the Seal when Sanura stopped him. "Please, Seto! Stop this!"

"I have never backed down from a challenge before, I am not starting now."

"But if you lose, he gets your soul, Seto!"

Seto shook his head. "The only thing he is going to get is the defeat of a lifetime," he promised his brother. "Besides, I can't lose. How can I make our dream come true then? No, I'll defeat anyone who gets in the way of our dreams, no matter what it takes." He played Pot of Greed and drew two cards. Placing one face down, he ended his turn.

"You plan to beat me?" Alister taunted. "Your plan just failed. I will reduce you to dust with my Ziggurat! Now Seto Kaiba, feel the agony that my family felt at the hands of your father!"

"What happened to you has nothing to do with Seto," Mokuba called out to Alister. "Our step-father was a jerk and we never supported anything he did."

"It's no use, Mokuba. I've already tried, and he refuses to listen. Besides, we don't have to defend ourselves to Alister. He will continue to believe what he chooses to, no matter what is said. It's a waste of words. He will never understand." He brought his focus back to the duel as Alister called out to attack him directly. Seto raised his hand and his Magic Mirror trap card was revealed.

"Trap cards can't stop my Ziggurat!"

"Don't be so sure," Seto returned calmly. "This is no ordinary trap. It lets me use a magic card from your own graveyard, and I choose to play Junk Dealer to bring back Judge Man in defense mode to protect my life points."

Their duel paused a moment as four helicopters fly overhead. Their rescue team had found them. Mokuba called out for Roland and Sanura breathed another sigh of relief. Above them, Alister's eyes flashed in rage. He screamed Seto's name and the energy within the Seal rose up, shaking the plane and shattering windows. Sanura pulled Mokuba close to her again, using herself as a shield against the flying glass, only to feel them both get toppled by another force. She heard a male groan as furniture in the plane struck the one who had pushed them to safety.

"Mokuba?" Sanura asked hesitantly, fear shaking in her tone.

"I'm... okay..." he told her, his voice giving away the stunned feeling that held him.

Sanura slowly turned her head to look behind her to see who had knocked them out of the way, her eyes opening in shock as she recognized Aiden lying still above her, blood dried to the side of his head. "A-Aiden?" There was no response and she slowly pushed herself out from under him, keeping Mokuba shielded as she lost her voice to the sight before her.

Aiden had truly kept them safe but at the cost of his own life as he lay on the floor of the plane with a large slice of glass sticking out from his back. Blood had begun to stain his shirt and Sanura wrestled with the urge to scream. She closed her eyes and began to push Mokuba back to the front of the plane again.

"Come on, Mokuba, back to the cockpit, now."

"But, Sanura-"

"Mokuba, now."

He did not fight with her this time, turning and running back toward the front of the plane. Sanura offered a silent prayer, tears slipping from her eyes as she followed her younger charge. They were stopped again when another chunk of window was ripped away and the cabin pressure changed. She grabbed a hold of Mokuba and found a secure place for her to hold on tightly to, praying to keep them from being sucked out of the plane.

Above them, Alister's anger grew more as Seto managed to call out his Blue Eyes White Dragon. He shouted at Seto, blaming him for why his brother was gone.

Seto shook his head. "No, that's not my fault. As a brother, it was your duty to protect him at all costs and you failed, Alister. Because you failed, your brother was taken, that wasn't my fault!" His eyes were grim as Alister called his attack against Blue Eyes. "But, unlike you, I plan to save my little brother, by winning this no matter what. I activate Tyrant Wing which increases my dragon's attack by 400 points to 3400. This trap also allows my Blue Eyes to attack twice in the next turn." Seto glared at Alister. "I won't let you endanger my brother's life, or anyone else's any longer, now Blue Eyes! Counterattack!"

Alister shouted as his Ziggurat was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1000. After a moment he recovered his composure. "Who needs monsters," he asked Seto. "I have the Seal of Orichalcos on my side. Once it destroys the plane, the Seal will absorb all of us. Face it, Kaiba, you will be going to Hell with me!"

Sanura's eyes squeezed shut as she tried to tighten her grip on her hold as more of the plane gave away. She heard the engines fail and made a silent prayer.

"You're a coward, Alister! Giving up just because you can't win?"

"I'm doing this to save humanity!"

"You are doing it because you are too scared to face the truth! You are just mad at yourself for letting your brother down!"

"You won't be able to save your little brother either, Kaiba! Even if you win, the plane is going down. I have three monsters on the field to your one. You will never be able to win before the plane crashes."

"I only need one more turn, Alister. I will take you down and save my brother!" Sanura heard Seto call out for the Fang of Critius to fuse with his Tyrant Wing, forming Tyrant Burst Dragon. "With this Dragon, I am now able to attack all monsters on my opponent's side of the field. But even more, I will fuse it with my Blue Eyes to create the Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon which will destroy all three of your monsters!"

Sanura did not need to open her eyes as she curled around Mokuba, keeping him safe from the pull of the wind trying to drag them out of the plane. She knew Seto had won the duel and could feel the change in pressure as the Seal closed in around Alister. She heard Seto drop to the plane's floor and run to them.

"Hang on to him, Miss. Kornari. I'm going to do something about this plane!"

She nodded. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Yami, look!" Aurora called out to him as his duel disk suddenly sparked to life.

As quickly as it sparked to life, his Timaeus flew up from the disk and joined Critius near the plane. As they watched, Joey's Hermos appeared beside them, helping to carry the plane down to the ground to safety.

"It _is_ Kaiba's!" Téa shouted and they all ran faster toward the plane.

They got there in time to see Seto climb out of the plane holding a soulless Alister. He jumped down from the plane and shook his head at the sight of Yami and the others. Joey and Tristan met them as Sanura and Mokuba appeared at the plane's door. Mokuba waved to the helicopters that brought Roland to them and Sanura watched him run to his brother before climbing down out of the plane herself. Her legs gave and she dropped to the ground, staring at the grass and dirt under her.

Aurora breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her daughter looking okay, but when she watched Sanura drop, she excused herself from the group and ran to check on her. "Are you alright?" Sanura shook her head slowly. "What happened, Sanu?"

Sanura blinked and looked up at her.  She watched her mother kneel down beside her and she latched her arms around her mother's neck, her tears falling freely. She barely got out the words that Aiden had died trying to keep her and Mokuba safe which made her mother hold her tighter. A shadow fell over them and she wiped at her eyes as she looked up at Yami. He knelt down beside them and reached out a hand to her. She stared at him a moment before she bit her lip and moved to hug him tightly.

Yami had watched the interaction between Aurora and Sanura, remembering Aurora's revelation before the Seal had become a problem.  His heart ached realizing he was facing his other daughter. He took a chance approaching them and was startled when Sanura latched on as she had. He knew it then. He knew and he held her tighter. He did not know if it was the near-fatal plane crash or something else that had shaken her, but he was just grateful he was allowed to be near her. Their reunion was short-lived, however, when they heard the sound of running footsteps.

"Mr. Kaiba!"

All eyes turned to see Roland rapidly approaching them.

"What is it, Roland?" Seto asked.

"I am so glad to see you both alright," Roland said as he approached. "But I bring unfortunate news."

"What is it, Roland?" Seto asked a second time, annoyance in his tone.

"It's Kaiba Corp, Mr. Kaiba. It's been taken over."

"By whom?"

"A company called Doma, sir. It now has full control of Kaiba Corp!"

"Now will you consider fighting with us, Mr. Hot Shot?" Joey asked Seto as rage flashed in the young executive's eyes. Joey shrugged at him when the look flashed in his direction.

"Not for the reasons you have. No one takes my company away from me. And no one will take away everything I have worked so hard for."

Sanura shrugged as she looked at Yami and her mother. "I guess that would be a yes."

They all grinned before Yami helped Sanura to stand. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded at him. "I will be. It will just take some time." She glanced at her Mother. "Does this mean I don't have to keep certain secrets anymore?"

Aurora nodded. "Safe to assume he has remembered, or at least accepted his connection to you." She smiled at him.

"My other daughter. I wondered if there was a connection the first time I saw you back in Duelist Kingdom."

Seto's voice interrupted their discussion. "Are you three coming or not? My destiny is to figure out how this company stole mine. But apparently, you believe your destiny is elsewhere. I don't have time to waste so if you are coming, I suggest you get aboard now."

Sanura drew a breath and glanced over her shoulder. "What about Aiden?"

Aurora patted her shoulder. I will call your Uncle Braedon and have him come back for your friend. We will see he is properly laid to rest."

Sanura'slips pressed in a grim line, but she nodded as they turned and made their way to the helicopter.

* * *

 


	12. Leviathan, Phase 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"I don't get it," Mokuba said as the helicopter soared through the air. "Dartz owns Kaiba Corp? But how was one person able to buy up every single share of the company without either of us knowing about it? I mean, Seto and I own half of the company shares and we didn't even know about an attempt being made on the buyout. Shouldn't the network have detected it?"

Seto frowned in thought. "There is only one way that I know of. Only one possibility. Doma must control the whole global market."

"But how could he have gotten passed your security systems?" Téa asked.

Seto barely cast a glance at her. "We are obviously dealing with a very powerful organization."

"But, Sir-", Sanura started before Seto cut her off.

"Save it, Miss. Kornari. I'm not your boss anymore."

Sanura blinked, stunned by Seto's words. "No, Sir. That is not so. Until you officially relieve me, I refuse to leave your company and your side.  You will get Kaiba Corp. back."

Another of Seto's men glanced over his shoulder at his boss. "I'll stand by your side until Kaiba Corp is yours again."

Sanura nodded. "Mr. Kaiba, we have been with you far too long to turn our backs now. No matter what you choose to believe,  you have loyal people with you.  I am here for you, not this Dartz."

Seto had no idea how to respond as he stared at her a moment more. He watched her as she straightened more in her seat, a determined look in her eyes. Ever since she joined his company, he had pushed her to her limits and beyond, and even when she stood up against him when he was wrong, she never betrayed him. She had always guarded over him, his brother, and their company without fail, even if her own health from lack of sleep had been put on the line. He very rarely ever told her how much he appreciated her devotion to him, his brother and the company. He never really stopped to appreciate her period. For this one moment, he offered her a true smile.

"I am glad to hear this." His smile was short-lived as he brought himself back into executive mode. "So what are we waiting for? How do we get to this guy?"

"The Museum Professor Hawkins mentioned," Aurora answered softly.

Yami nodded.  "We have to get there and finish deciphering those ruins. They will give us the clues we need about this Dartz and what he is about."

"I have a couple of friends there already," Aurora added, more confidence in her voice.

"There is still hope then," Seto commented lightly.

Aurora nodded to him. "They have been helping to decipher the ruins this whole time." She only hoped they had the answers they sought by the time their group would arrive.

* * *

Draxon shook his head in frustration as he poured over the ruins in front of him. He heard the stirring of the security outside the door and stretched. He looked around, suddenly unsure that he and Saphira were truly alone in the museum.

"Everything okay, Drax?"

"Not sure, Saph," he answered mutely. "Something feels off."

"So it's not just me then." Saphira turned her jade green eyes around the room.

"No, but I better get this message to Aurora before we find out who the company is that has found us."

* * *

Aurora answered her phone just after the first ring, her eyes widening. "Can you patch it through to Mr. Kaiba's network?" There was another brief pause before she spoke again. "Do it." She flipped her phone shut and looked at Sanura. "Do you have a laptop handy?"

Sanura glanced at Seto. He nodded and retrieved a briefcase that was placed just behind his seat. Opening it, he revealed a laptop inside. He handed it to Sanura, hesitating a moment only when their fingers brushed.  Sanura could feel the warmth grace her cheeks and she took a noticeable breath before she placed it on her lap and began tapping away at the keys. "Okay, we are up and downloading."

"Good," Aurora murmured. "This may very well be the answer we have been waiting for."

"Sanura, good to see you again," Draxon said from the video link as the information downloaded. "Hope all is well."

"Could be better, but you know how it goes."

"That I do." There was another pause and then Draxon smiled. "There, the information we have is yours." There was a crash behind him and his eyes widened in shock.

"Uncle Draxon?" Aurora frowned and peered over Sanura's shoulder at the visual. Sanura tried the communicator again. "Uncle Draxon, respond. What is going on?"

"Draxon's unable to answer at this time," a smooth dark voice purred into the microphone. The face was careful not to be seen, but turned the visual turned to see Draxon and Saphira out cold on the ground. "You know how this works, ladies."

Aurora growled and her eyes flashed.

Sanura turned to face her. "You know that voice?"

"Too well," was all Aurora would say.

"At least we have what we need now," Seto commented idly from his seat. His head was bowed slightly, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Yes." Aurora's voice was tightly controlled, her hands balling into fists.

"Who was it, Aurora?" Yami asked her softly.

"An old nemesis of mine," she answered equally as soft. "His name is Ohanze, and where he is, his brother Namir is not far behind."

"Will they be okay?"

"I don't honestly know right now." She looked up at him darkly. "But we cannot let their work be in vain." She turned toward Sanura. "Send it to Professor Hawkins."

"Got it," Sanura said as she went back to work. It was all she had to keep her functioning after all that had happened. She paused a moment to brush a strand of her hair out of her face, hesitating only a moment when she thought she felt eyes watching her movements. Chancing a glance from the tops of her eyes, she realized Seto had been watching her with a thoughtful expession on his face.  As if he was trying to figure something out that he was not sure on. Blinking rapidly, she tried to shake it off and get back to work. A moment later, she had the face of the Professor's granddaughter on her screen.

"Thank you, we have your information," Rebecca confirmed. "My grandfather is going over it now."

"We should meet up as soon as possible," Yami told her. After a moment more he added, "Rebecca, I'm sorry."

Rebecca opened her mouth to speak, but her grandfather interrupted. "We can't blame the Pharaoh for what happened to Yugi. There is too much at stake here for hard feelings. Right now we all have a common enemy of one form or another and we need to focus on this data. It is our only hope, now." Rebecca's eyes showed her sadness, but she nodded in agreement. After concluding his argument the Professor faced the camera.

"Unfortunately, the quality of the images are worse than I had thought they would be," the Professor explained to them. "Unless we can find a way to clear them up, I will be unable to read much from them."

Seto turned in his seat to look toward the pilot. "Set course to Kaiba Corp headquarters."

"But wouldn't Dartz and his gang have taken it over by now?" Tristan asked him.

"We don't have a choice. The only way to clean them up in time is to use the company computers. They are the only thing I can think of with that kind of speed at this time."

"Kaiba's right," Yami agreed. "We have to find the way to stop them before they make their next move. We just have no more time to lose on this."

Seto arched an eyebrow at him. "You're more gung ho than I expected, Yugi. Since you lost your title and all."

Yami cast a dark glance at Seto. "This is about more than titles, Kaiba. The whole world is in danger, and I intend to use all my strength to defeat Doma. No matter what, I have to get back the soul of my partner."

"You'll have to bleach the stain of your loss, first," Seto returned coldly.

Yami shook his head, refusing to rise to his rival's bait. He turned to the computer screen. "Rebecca, we will meet you at the pier."

"Right, see you there."

The gaze of everyone in the helicopter was directed to the windows when the pilot made mention of what looked like Northern Lights. The lights filled the sky with an increased strength. But as beautiful as the colors were, there was an ominous feel flowing under them.

"What do you think it means?" Yami asked no one in particular.

Aurora's skin tingled and she continued to stare at the lights. She felt its pull. She feared the worst. And when she closed her eyes, she was jolted by an image of large eyes snapping open under a wall of water.

 _It's awake_ , she thought fearfully.

* * *

"Finally, after ten thousand years, my Leviathan is ready to return!" Dartz could not keep the cold joy from his tone as he felt the power from his great beast.

Lord Renthis gave his own inner cheer of triumph as he watched the man celebrate. It had been so long since he, himself, had been able to see his great beast, he was grateful to see it again- even if he had to share with this madman. He tipped a fluted glass and sipped the liquid within before he spoke. "His waking is good, indeed, but he still needs our help. He will never be at his full potential if we do not collect several more souls for him to devour."

Dartz opened his mouth to speak when the doors flew open, silencing him. He and Renthis both turned to face who had entered, watching as Raphael strode into the room with a grim face. Dartz's eyes darkened, and Renthis' were more amused than anything as the man dropped to one knee and bowed before them.

"Master Dartz-" he started before he was waved into silence.

"There is no use telling me something I am already aware of, Raphael," Dartz told him solemnly. He motioned behind him toward their wall of Souls that surrounded an image of the Leviathan. As he watched, Alister's image appeared on the wall. "The way I see it, Alister is better off where he is now. His soul is now greater energy for the Great Beast."

Renthis nodded in agreement before his eyes narrowed. His calm and even temper was flawed in slight as he felt a familiar presence in the air. He turned to Dartz's viewing screen and with a wave of his hand he was able to open an image of the Kaiba Corp Helicopter. "Seems your Pharaoh, his friends and some acquaintances of mine will be arriving shortly."

Dartz arched an eyebrow at him before returning his attention to Raphael. "You heard my colleague. I trust that you will give them a warm welcome."

Raphael nodded. "I won't let the Pharaoh escape me this time," he promised.

Renthis grinned slightly. "Oh, don't worry. He is all yours. My own team will go after his little guardians." His gaze snapped sharply to the right as a figure seemed to step out of the shadows. His cool silver eyes flickered at Renthis as he awaited word. "You have been waiting for this moment, Ohanze. Find victory where your brother merely found defeat."

Ohanze nodded silently and as they watched he became wisps of black smoke that seemed to fade from sight.

Renthis turned back to Dartz. "That should help part of the problem for you."

"Indeed," Dartz agreed. "Now it is time for Phase Two." Dartz stepped toward the wall and it seemed to disappear under his touch, gaining him access to a darkened room lit only with candles. Together the two men walked down the dimly lit path toward the Leviathan's tablet. "Each soul must be utilized now so that the Leviathan can cross over into this world."

Renthis watched as Dartz used his language to call forth his Orichalcos soldiers to collect the pieces for the Leviathan's great return. His eyes carried a glimmer of pride for the other man who managed to bring back the beast he thought as lost to him. As the Eye in the sky was shattered into crystals, there was almost a weight lifted from his shoulders. It was almost time, he could feel it.

"Now, Great Leviathan, it is time to return to the world. The Battle of Atlantis begins again!"

* * *

 


	13. Bigger Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"With my Soldiers gathering more souls for the Great Beast, it is now time to prepare a proper welcome for the Chosen ones," Dartz said idly. It was more to himself than anyone, but Renthis found himself listening as he moved to his own section of the room. He had his own welcoming to prepare for.

Renthis' eyes shone with a dark light as his lips curled into a sly grin. He lifted his hand and with a flick of his fingers, a section of the wall shifted and turned to reveal Saphira and Draxon shackled against the cold brick. Both had their heads bent low as they hung there in a sleep-like state. His smile became even more sinister as he drew a finger along Saphira's jawline.

"For so many years I have dreamed of this moment," he purred. "Let that old man have his victory. With the two of you in my possession, it is almost time for me to have my own. I will soon be rid of you, your friends, and your leader, everything about your pathetic race that has been nothing but a blight in my path for far too long." Renthis raised a piece of green crystal and draped the chain around her neck. He stepped toward Draxon with a silver collar embedded with a green crystal and snapped it around his neck. "Now... awake. Awake and show your true allegiance to me."

Slowly, both lifted their heads, their eyes lit with a soft green glow.

* * *

Aurora remained lost in thought as the helicopter touched down at the pier. She barely even took notice of Rebecca, her grandfather, and their friend Duke. She followed after Yami and the others jumped out. Sanura lightly touched her arm before she followed a scowling Seto out of the helicopter. She barely heard him order his crew to rush an unconscious Rex and Alister to the medical center. It never even fazed her as the wind blew around her and the helicopter set off once more. Her thoughts rested on the fates of her friends.

 _Where did they take you guys?_   She thought as she looked around.

"We have to find him!" Rebecca's words crashed into Aurora's thoughts and she blinked, turning to see the young girl glaring at Yami. "If we don't get him back, I will  _never_  forgive you!"

"Believe me, Rebecca, I miss him, too. I intend to do everything I can to make sure to bring him back to us," Yami promised her. "In order to do that, however, I need to first pay a visit to Kaiba Corp."

"I should come along for tech support," Rebecca told him pointed.

Seto scoffed. "This isn't some kind of field trip, kid, but I suppose you can tag along if you want." He shook his head and turned, motioning for Mokuba and Sanura. "I don't care who is coming or staying, but anyone coming we have to go now."

Yami looked over at Aurora who sadly shook her head. She knew he would be alright with Sanura nearby. She glanced over at Braedon and Natara who had been watching her from Professor Hawkins' side. It was time she let them know what had happened. Yami nodded back and turned to run after Seto.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I think it's time the police know what is going on," Tristan said as they walked away. Téa agreed and together they headed off for the police station.

Braedon and Natara separated from the professor and approached Aurora. Natara's violet eyes seemed almost hallow as she looked up at her friend. Aurora drew a breath and slowly released it before she spoke.

"Renthis has Draxon and Saphira. I don't know where yet, but I know he has them."

"I wondered why I hadn't felt them," Braedon commented softly.

"I get the feeling it is worse than that, though," Natara added. "There has been a shift in the balance of our own energy. This whole thing has set us all on edge, but this shift was significantly worse."

Aurora nodded. "I agree. Whatever has been done, it isn't good. When we will find out, is uncertain. I have had no vision about this. We are at a wait-and-see moment."

Braedon scowled. "I hate waiting. They have our friends. Knowing Renthis, he will find a way to turn them on us. We can't wait around for that."

"We won't. We know that Renthis will be where the Great Beast is going to rise. We have to find the Beast. Then we stop at nothing to get our friends back. This is not only a war for this world, but it may very well be the final battle of our own war."

Braedon and Natara stared at their friend for a moment as the finality of her words sank into their heads. To finally have a chance to be free of Lord Renthis forever had been a dream they all shared. To never have to worry about his next scheme, again, was a goal they had sought for from the beginning and it was finally at hand. Braedon placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder. Natara seemed to understand his meaning as she placed a hand on her friend's other shoulder with a nod.

"Then let's get this done."

* * *

Yami and Sanura stood near each other as they rode with Seto and Mokuba in an elevator. They had already traveled through an underground section of the building that Seto had explained was built as a shelter in case of an accident. He was certain in using this route, whoever was guarding the main floors would be oblivious to their entrance into the building. Sanura watched as Mokuba reached up to take Seto's hand and caught the faintest return of affection from the elder Kaiba. She tried to keep the sigh from her lips as she bowed her head, but froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over to see Yami watching her with eyes that seemed to ask if she was going to be okay. She nodded briefly and tried to offer him a smile, but she could tell she failed to make him believe as much.

"I wish I could say it would be okay, Sanura," he started, not sure exactly where to go with his words.

Sanura was touched by the attempt and she reached up to pat his hand still on her shoulder. "I do believe it will be eventually," she told him, biting back the urge to call him dad in front of Seto. "When all this craziness is said and done." _And we can get you back home,_  she added silently to herself. Her words seemed to be enough for him however and he gave her shoulder one last squeeze. She looked up at the numbers lighting up of the floors they were passing before turning back to face him again.

"By the way... if you wish... it's okay if you want to call me Sanu."

He tilted his head at her. "Did I used to?"

She smiled. "All the time," she answered.

Their conversation was cut short as the elevator rocked to a stop with such force, Sanura cried out as she began to fall backward. She felt arms catch her and looked up to see Seto's bewildered face looking down at her in his arms.  He coughed and started to pull her back up to her feet.  She opened her mouth to thank him but her words were cut off, a scream ripping from her lips instead as a clawed foot smashed a hole through the roof of the elevator.  Almost instinctively, she felt his arms tighten around her and Seto hunched over slightly, using himself as a cover to avoid the ceiling pieces crashing down over her.

Seto swiftly lifted her to a standing position when the metal stopped falling and managed to slide her back into the corner with Mokuba. She gripped the boy tighter as a beast fell through the hole. It looked at all of them a moment before letting out a shriek of its own, crashing through the wall and disappearing down the hall.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm not sticking around to see if it has friends," Seto told them as he slammed his fist into the elevator control panel. The door released slightly and Yami and Seto each pulled the doors the rest of the way open for them all. They froze on the other side when they stood face to face with several more monsters. "What the..."

"The doors into their world have been opened into ours," Yami explained.

"You're nuts, Yugi," Seto retorted.

"Call forth your monsters, Kaiba. See just how nuts I really am."

"I still think you're nuts."

"Believe, Kaiba."

"Not like I am being left with any choice."

Celtic Guardian and Vorse Raider appeared when called as the group ran through the monster horde. They created a wall to keep the other monsters at bay and Seto reached the door at the far end of the hall, running his locket card through the system to open the door. He cursed under his breath when it refused him entrance.

"Someone must have reprogrammed the code," Sanura murmured as she kept Mokuba close to her. The guardian monsters were destroyed and the others began to close in.

"S-Seto?" Mokuba whimpered, his grip tightening on Sanura's arm.

"Someone needing a little help in there?"

All eyes widened at Rebecca's voice sounding off on the intercom. There was a click and a whoosh as the door slid open so they could dash through. Sanura's cry was choked as she stared at a paw twitching on the floor where it landed after the doors slammed shut on the monster's arm.

"Guess it's a good thing I 'tagged along' on this field trip of yours," Rebecca continued to say over the intercom. Perhaps when this is all over, Kaiba, you should let me know if you would like me to upgrade your system."

"Yeah, sure, I'll think about it," Seto returned distractedly as he stood watching the paw for a moment longer. Shaking his head, he spun on his heel. "Come on, we've got to keep moving!"

Door after door opened for them as they made their race through each hallway. They stopped at the largest door at the end of the hall. "Sorry, guys, but I can't access the last door to the main computer," Rebecca told them from the intercom. "It's on a different system.

"That's fine, Rebecca. I've got it from here," Seto told her. He pressed a few keys on the panel and the door slid open for them to enter a huge mainframe office. He ran through his gauntlet of security checks before turning to Sanura. "Do you still have that file drive with you?"

She nodded and reached into her pocket to pull out a small drive. "Yes, I do, sir."

He took the drive from her and looked up at the computer screen. "Computer, shut down and reboot with the backup files."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," the computer responded as all lights powered down for a moment. Almost instantly, they all came back on and Seto inserted the drive into the system. "Computer, I want you to analyze the images and cross-reference them with every known archaeological database."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." The sound of the computer working could be heard and then Professor Hawkin's voice could be heard over the intercom.

"After its ten thousand years long slumber, the black serpent will swallow the sun, and then paradise will rule once more." There was a pause before he continued. "Atlantis. That must be the paradise it is talking about."

Seto was half-listening as he looked harder at an image on his screen. "I know I have seen that image before," he muttered, his fingers dancing over the keypad. "There, that's it!"

Sanura blinked and tilted her head at the information that had pulled up on the screen. ""Paradias?" she read softly.

"Who is Paradias?" Yami asked.

"Paradias owns most of the major conglomerates of the world. They have enough power to rule over Presidents. No one ever sees them, but-" Seto stopped mid-sentence as an image flashed on his screen of a man with long teal colored hair and eyes of green and gold. "It's them!"

"No," Sanura whispered in shock. "The president of Paradias is Dartz!"

"I just don't understand, " Yami murmured as he stared at the screen. "How can a man who fought a war ten thousand years ago be president of a modern corporation?"

Sanura coughed pointedly and gave him a half-smile. "No different than a family surviving three thousand years to help fight a modern battle with ancient magic, I suppose."

Yami gave her the same half-smile before their attention was distracted by a crackling sound and Seto let out a shocked shout as the screens around him began to explode. Dark laughter echoed around the room. Mokuba pressed himself closer to Sanura again as Yami and Seto did their best to shield them from whatever might have been on its way. When the voice spoke, they froze.

"So close and yet still so far."

Sanura's breath stilled as she gripped Yami's hand that had reached for hers as the Great Leviathan appeared before them, Dartz standing in place on it's forehead. His laughter continued to echo around them. Yami and Seto stood strong waiting for him to finish.

"I must thank you, Pharaoh and Seto Kaiba for coming to me. You have both made my job so much easier."

"What do you want, Dartz?" Yami asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You  _are_  the Chosen duelists are you not? Perhaps it is time you proved it."

"I don't have to prove anything," Seto shouted back at him. "You, however, need to give me back my company!"

"Give back the souls you have stolen as well, Dartz!" Yami added.

"My, my, but I don't believe you both are in any position to be making demands. Soon, Doma will lead this world into a brand new start, and all of those souls will help aid in the biggest restoration ever seen! This world you know will be over and will be rebuilt into the paradise it was supposed to always have been!."

"How dare you say it is your ideal to destroy the world! Your hypocritical plan isn't justice at all!" Yami's anger grew more toward the man upon the Beast as the words continued to flow from his lips.

"Just what exactly do you intend to do?" Seto asked Dartz.

"Me? Why I just abide by my own Fate. And it has led me well thus far."

"Dartz! All you are doing is manipulating the Fate of this world!" Yami shouted.

Dartz laughed. "You don't understand, Pharaoh. It is your own very existence that draws me to this future."

Yami released his hold on Sanura's hand and drew a card from his duel disk. "Then Duel us now, Dartz! If we win, you must release your prisoners at once!" The light on his duel disk grew bright. "I call upon you, Timaeus!"

"Critius! Come forth!" Seto called out, his own duel disk activating and allowing his legendary dragon to join his brother in arms.

"Why Timaeus and Critius, how good to see you both again," Dartz practically purred at their presence. "Tell me, Timaeus, just how is that eye of yours?"

There was a roar from the legendary dragon and for the first time, Sanura noticed the scar over his eye. She flinched from the light of his fiery attack and the image of the Leviathan and Dartz disappeared. Her heart's relief fled, however, when she heard Dartz's taunting voice once more.

"The ancient battle continues. You are unable to reverse the wheel of Fate now and soon your souls will be mine! Farewell, 'heros', we will meet again soon."

"Dartz!" Yami's shout was to no avail as they found themselves back in the destroyed computer mainframe.

Mokuba let out a cry as the door burst open and the monsters that had been outside the room began to flood it.

"Come on!" Seto called as he raced toward another elevator. The elevator soared up to the roof and they all sprinted across. "When we get to the edge, just jump," Seto told them. Yami and Sanura glanced at him a moment in hesitation. Seto noticed and rolled his eyes. "You asked me to trust you. Now you have to trust me." They nodded and once at the edge, all made the leap of faith.

The Blue Eyes White Jet was in the air, ready for them as they landed into the cockpit. Seto grabbed the control and it started off. They had not made it very far, however, when the jet was rocked by a strike from one of the monsters. Sanura grabbed a hold of Mokuba and held him tightly, her eyes squeezed shut as she whispered prayers in her own tongue. Seto did his best to try to get the jet to crash-land in the safest way possible that could allow them to escape but the window they had was small. The jet struck the ground and dazed them all for a moment before the adrenaline kicked into their systems.

"Get out, now!" Seto shouted as he lept over the side of the cockpit opening.

Yami followed him and turned to help Sanura and Mokuba, wrapping his arm around Sanura's waist as they ran from the burning jet. They only stopped running when they had reached a safe distance away from the fire. Sanura's legs gave on her and she fell, Yami reached out to catch her and Mokuba before they struck the ground.

Seto turned to watch his jet burn. "I refuse to let that bastard take my company apart," he vowed.

There was a roar above them and Yami looked up from Sanura who was cradled in his arms, still tightly holding Mokuba, her head rested against his chest. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the Leviathan. "Hate to break it to you, Kaiba, but we have bigger things to worry about..." He looked down when he felt Sanura stir and watched her crimson eyes flutter open.

"Oh, ow," she muttered as she tried to sit up, helping Mokuba into a sitting position as well. She checked to make sure the young Kaiba was alright and helped him stand so he could go to his brother. She hissed in pain as she lifted her arm and noticed her shirt sleeve had been torn and the edges burnt.

"You've been hurt."

She looked up at her father and tried to shrug. "I've had worse," she told him with a slight smile. "I'll heal. We should get back to the others."

He agreed and helped her stand again.  "Ready, Kaiba?"

A gruff grunt was his answer as the group made their way toward where the Hawkin's trailer had been parked.

"We were worried about you guys," Téa said when they spotted them.

"We're fine," Seto told her coolly. "And now we know who we are after, so it's time to crash their party."

"I suggest you get going and fast then," Rebecca told them. "Joey just ran off to find these Paradias guys on his own."

"We better get there before he does," Yami said.

"He just better not screw this up for me," Seto retorted.

"We've got even bigger problems though," Téa told them. "The monsters we saw out in the desert? The Big soldier guys?" She waited until Yami nodded his head. "They are roaming the city collecting souls."

Duke spoke up from his place against the trailer. "I suggest we all get in my car and go."

Professor Hawkins exited his trailer and stopped them. "I'm afraid it is worse than that. According to the evening news, thousands of people around the world are suddenly collapsing in the streets."

"It's those monsters," Téa told him.

Rebecca nodded. "They must be using the power of the Orichalcos to capture their souls.

"And even more, Tristan and I learned that every police officer in town is under the spell as well. It is going to make getting out of here difficult."

"We don't have a choice but to face these monsters on our own," Yami told them firmly. "We have to find out a way to Dartz."

* * *

 

 


	14. Time Runs Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami and Seto join forces as the battle continues to grow in heat.  
> Aurora faces her biggest challenge yet in this battle as she goes head to head with people she cares about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"The Great Beast is growing impatient," Lord Renthis' smooth voice mused as he lounged against the wall of the ritual cavern.

"He must be patient," Dartz said while keeping his back to his partner. "My soldiers continue to collect the souls of man and beast for him. It is almost time. Valon and Joey face off against each other now. Regardless who wins, their soul will be mine for the revival of my god. And then we will cleanse this earth of all of it's impurities and rebuild our paradise!"

Renthis rolled his eyes. It was the same old speech to him, no different than it was from Aurora or her Pharaoh. He grew tired of such nonsense. But he knew better than to intervene when Dartz went on one of his tirades. He just let the man have his moment of whatever glory he thought he had.

The click of a high heeled boot caught his attention and he turned to face his own triumph. Saphira and Draxon stood just off to the side of him, their bodies cast almost completely in shadow, the green glow of their eyes giving just the eerie effect Renthis was joyous to see.

"I see you both are impatient as well," he commented lightly. "Worry not, your time is coming. I sense your enemies near. It will not be long before they find their way here, and then they are all yours. Just remember," he added with an evil sneer. "Do your worst."

"Yes, Lord Renthis, as you wish," the two Eudorian warriors agreed in a monotonous tone.

"Go then and set yourself in your places. I want you to meet them as soon as they set foot on this property."

They spoke no more as they turned in unison and headed for the surface.

* * *

"They have to be here somewhere," Braedon said as he scanned the land from the rooftop. "I can feel them from here."

"As can I," Natara agreed. "Surprising with all of those Soldiers moving about."

"That's the thing that tells us we are closer," Aurora pointed out. "Have you noticed we have faced more of them the closer we get to that Tower just at the edge of the city?"

Braedon nodded. "Then that is where we have to be."

"Do we make like Batman and race the rooftops?" Natara asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"I don't see us getting there otherwise," Braedon chuckled.

"Then, let's go," Aurora said as she raced toward the edge of the roof and lept to the next building. Silently, her friends followed behind her.

* * *

Sanura listened to everyone prattle on around her in the Hawkins trailer. Duke was driving the car so the trailer could remain in motion while Rebecca sat in the trailer clicking away at her laptop to locate the headquarters of Paradias. She rubbed at her eyes and tried to stifle a yawn, only to have her body jerk to life again with every bump that was hit on the road or sharp turn that was made. She realized a hand had touched her shoulder and looked up into Yami's eyes.

"You're shaking."

"It's been a long day," she offered as an excuse. "If I can go a few hours without being in an accident or crash landing somewhere, it would just make my day so much easier."

"I can understand that. Two plane wrecks in one day would be enough to make anyone shake." His gaze turned to her burnt shoulder and she reflexively placed a hand over it.

"That will heal, too, I promise," she told him. "I tend to heal faster than most."

He watched her for a moment as if he was uncertain what he should do. Everything was hitting him so quickly he was not being given time to allow anything to even settle into his brain so he could deal with it all. He remembered her telling him a name he could call her. It seemed familiar to him when she mentioned it.

"Sanu?"

She jumped and blinked a moment before looking up at him again, a hesitant smile curving her lips. "Yes, father?" She kept her voice almost a whisper so only he could hear her.

He felt the heat rush through to his face at her acknowledgment of relation. It would take him a while to get used to that,  too. He took a breath and tried to speak again. "Were you the oldest?"

"By mere minutes," she answered still softly. "Zahara was second."

"And then the third..."

Sanura tilted her head slightly before an oddly amused look flashed in her crimson eyes. "Still haven't figured out who my brother is yet, have you?" she asked him. "The youngest of us three?"

"Yes," he admitted with the shake of his head. "I managed to figure that one out when your mother and I had the chance to speak last about my past. I just don't know that I can face him right now."

She shook her own head this time, but her smile was almost sad. "So long as you continue and don't give up until you get Yugi back,  Adais will be okay.   Trust me."

His eyes widened. "He is so forgiving?" 

She nodded. "Yes, Father. He took your looks,  but he got yours and mom's traits combined. He's more forgiving than he probably should be at times."

"Does..." His eyes slid in Seto's direction for a brief moment. "He know?"

Sanura shook her head again. "No, I didn't dare tell him. Still don't dare at the moment. I kinda still need my position to keep an eye on him for my Aunt's sake."

"Your Aunt?"

She nodded. "Yes... she has a … personal... interest in Seto and Mokuba. This was my way of making sure they would be okay where she could not be present."

"Is he why you have kept some kind of distance from me... even now?"

Sanura bowed her head and swallowed hard. She was not sure how to answer that question. In his lifetime, she looked up to and adored her father. It shattered her when she had been told he was not returning to them and she would never see him again in that lifetime. She remembered feeling some of Marik's emotions in regards to knowing so much yet having to keep silent. She hated that she knew her father, but could not speak of him.

Many nights, Sanura would disappear from her mother's watch just to go to his burial tomb and sit near it. She knew the tricks of the tomb. She knew how not to set off the traps. She would enter just to sit near his sarcophagus so she could feel close to him. Sometimes, she would get the feeling that she was not alone. But when she would look around, there would be no one there. She knew her mother could not be angry with her as she would do the very same thing almost just as often. Sanura could not handle losing him then. She was scared to death of losing him again.

"Sanu?" Yami softly prodded her.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat and found herself losing the fight against the stinging of tears in her eyes. Closing them, a single tear fell as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her voice remained a whisper as she did not trust the sound. "No... Father, I am afraid..." She felt him stiffen at her words and she swallowed hard again.

"Afraid?"

"I don't want to lose you again..."

There was a screech in tires and the trailer rocked forward with such force that everyone was sent flying from their seats. Yami caught Sanura and pulled her back against him, taking the moment to hold her tight in a situation that would not betray his real purpose behind the grip as he hugged her.

"I know I can't promise anything right now," he whispered to her. "But I will do my best, my little Sanu."

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked as everyone began to file out of the trailer to find out what had caused the sudden stop.

"It's Tristan!" Duke shouted, pointing ahead of them.

Tristan was frozen in his spot on the ground with an Orichalcos Soldier towering over him. Yami heard Tristan's shout and after making sure Sanura was alright once more, he made his way to the door.

Tristan stood and took on a fighter's stance. He knew it was pointless, but he was not about to go down without a fight. He was shocked however when a flash of green appeared in front of him. As he watched, Yami's Celtic Guardian rushed into battle to destroy the Soldier.

"Thanks for the help Yuge, but I could have taken it," Tristan told him when they all approached.

"I'm afraid all that would have been taken was your soul," Yami returned.

"Have you seen Joey?" Téa asked as Tristan ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. Last I saw, he had hopped some guy's motorcycle to take off after one of Dartz's flunkies.

"Valon?" Duke and Rebecca asked in unison.

Rebecca blew out a breath when Tristan nodded his head. "That's not good. He has a really bad grudge against Joey, and not only that, he has a deck full of monsters I've never seen before.

"We have to find Joey before it's too late," Yami said tightly. He was stopped by the sound of a duel disk activating.

"We have bigger problems than that mutt," Seto scowled.

Everyone looked around to see what he meant. Every alley and doorway, soldiers marched out to surround them.

"Maybe we can outrun them?" Rebecca asked, steadying herself to sprint.

"Nope," Tristan answered. "I already tried that."

"Big brother, no!" Mokuba cried out as Seto and Yami ran up to face one of the soldiers. "It's too dangerous!"

"We don't have time to waste on these creeps. I'll kill them!" He stood with his back against Yami's as they both called out their legendary dragons.

There was a rush of heated air as Timaeus used his breath of fire to mow down several of the soldiers. When Yami took notice of more advancing on the girls and Mokuba, he ordered Timaeus to protect them. Critius let out a roar as he attacked soldiers bearing down on Seto. A sly grin curved Seto's lips as he watched. Mokuba ran up to him and cheered as he announced the last of the soldiers were gone.

"Now with that done," Seto turned to walk away. "Mokuba, Miss. Kornari, it's time to go."

"But wait, you can't!" Téa cried out after him. "We have to stick together!"

"I can't waste my time here," he fired back at her. "I have to get into Paradias and put an end to this trickery." He stopped walking and half-turned with a two-finger salute. "Later, it's been a real blast."

"Kaiba! Will you at least help us find Joey?" Yami asked him.

Seto sneered. "Why don't you use your heads? Besides, with all that talk about Fate, just what exactly are you going to do?"

Yami drew in a breath to calm himself. "I will join you after I find Joey."

"Whatever," Seto returned with a roll of his eyes. "Do what you like. I have an elsewhere to be and a company to locate. Kaiba Corporation may be occupied, but at least the satellite system is still alive."

Sanura gave one last look at her father before she turned to run after Seto. She knew that without acknowledging it, Seto had given them the answer they needed to find their friend. She also knew Rebecca was smart enough to figure it out. She just hoped the young girl could find him before he got hurt.

"Kaiba!" Yami called out again.

Seto waved back dismissively. "I don't need you anymore. I will find Dartz myself and make him pay for what he has done."

The trio grew silent as they made their way through the streets. Sanura walked briskly, holding a hand to her injured arm instinctively until she realized she was doing it and dropped her hand to her side.  The last thing she wanted was to appear weak in front of Seto.  She had always held her ground before, this time would be no different.  As much as she wanted to grieve for Aiden, rest her battered and sore body, and find some peace, maybe at the local spa, she knew they still had a long way to go and her battles were far from done. She kept her gaze locked around them, her senses all on high alert. They had gone only a few blocks when she nearly crashed into Seto as he stopped suddenly in front of her. He pulled his legendary dragon card from his deck and stared down at it as it took on a bright glow. He frowned as the glow began to fade and slipped it back into his deck. Looking around, he found a car dealership.

"Probably would be better to get where we are going faster if we had some kind of transportation," he said, mostly to himself.

Mokuba ran ahead of them into the lot, looking around. He called his brother's attention over to a bright red sports car that made Sanura chuckle.  "I really like this one, Seto," he told his brother with big "can we please" eyes.

"It's fine. We don't exactly have a lot of time to shop around."

Mokuba jumped into the passenger seat of the car and ran his hand over the new leather. His eyes were bright and cheerful. Sanura could not help but be taken in by that innocence. He looked up at her with a wink and a grin. "What do you think, Miss. Kornari? Maybe Seto will take you out for a ride in this when this whole stupid fight is done."

Sanura's face warmed and her breath failed her for a moment at Mokuba's words. She heard Seto cough beside her and caught the hint of his shaking his head slightly out of the corner of her eye, though a red tint had begun to flush his cheeks.  She opted to try to save the elder brother. "I think Mr. Kaiba has other things on his mind right now, young sir."

"Right now, maybe, but later-"

"Hey you! What are you doing in that car?" A salesman shouted from the office, interrupting Mokuba's teasing.

The younger Kaiba grinned at him. "We're buying it."

"Right," the salesman started until he watched Seto produce a checkbook and a pen. He wrote out the check, snatched the key from the salesman's hand and tossed him the check.

"Keep the change," Seto told him as the salesman tried to catch the check before it hit the ground. The engine roared to life as Sanura jumped into the backseat and they never looked back. "Now time to pay Dartz a visit."

Sanura watched her boss as a thoughtful expression crossed his eyes. She could not help but wonder if it had something to do with his dragon glowing a short while before. Sitting back in the seat, she released a sigh, hoping everyone was okay. Sensing eyes watching her, she cast a sneaky glance up at the rearview mirror to see ice blue eyes staring back at her. Not ice as in cold feeling, just in color. It made her question things a moment more before Mokuba broke the silence.

"We are about a block away from Paradias headquarters. Isn't it strange that there is no one else on the street?"

"Must be Doma," Seto responded with a nod. He slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt when they found the street suddenly blocked with Soldiers. Seto jumped out of the car with a growl. "I'll handle this." He stopped just short of the first row of soldiers. "I don't know what you are or even if you exist, but I don't have time to play games. Back off!"

The soldiers remained in place and Sanura stepped closer to Mokuba. He moved closer to her, his eyes wide with fear once again.

"What do we do now?" He asked his brother.

"We exterminate these oversized cockroaches," Seto answered, calling forth his Blue Eyes White Dragon. The soldiers stepped back but Seto ordered the dragon to attack, wiping out the first row. To his dismay, another set of soldiers appeared in their place.

"Where are these things coming from?" Mokuba asked no one in particular.

"Fools are fools, no matter how many of them there are," his brother returned. "But regardless, they are no match for me and my Blue Eyes."

Sanura and Mokuba both let out shouts of shock and horror as a soldier lifted them up from the ground. There was a growled call from Seto for Critius to attack. A blinding flash of light destroyed the soldier holding them and they fell to the ground. Sanura kept Mokuba close as Seto continued his attack. They looked up when Seto let out a startled shout and Critius suddenly flew up into the sky.

"What happened, Seto?" Mokuba asked him.

"Critius... is crying?" the CEO asked in response.

The whole event left him confused for a moment before an advancing soldier reminded him of what was taking place and he set his Blue Eyes to attack again.

* * *

"Looks like the party started without us," Braedon commented as they neared the battle in front of Paradias. "Isn't that Seto Kaiba and his Blue Eyes?"

"It is," Aurora nodded. "Time we offered a bit of help."

She let out a battle cry and left the last rooftop, her staff appearing in her hand as it created a wave of white energy to destroy a set of soldiers from behind. Natara and Braedon followed suit, each brandishing their own weapons to help Seto clear a path to the walkway of the building.

"If you are getting through I suggest making a break for it now," Braedon told Seto as he took out another set of Soldiers. The elder Kaiba nodded and raced forward with Sanura and Mokuba following behind him.

Aurora looked up when she heard the sound of Dartz's laughter in the air. In the midst of their battle with the soldiers, they somehow missed another battle being waged at the top of the building. There was the sound of a Harpy screech and then suddenly silence.

"What do you suppose...?" Natara started to ask.

"I don't know. And we don't have the time to figure it out," Aurora told her as she spun toward the stairs.

"That's right, dear," a chillingly familiar voice called out to her.

Stunned, Aurora snapped her attention up toward the doorway at the sound of the voice. It was colder, but it was that of her teammate and best friend. She shook her head when she met the glowing jade green gaze of Saphira. "No," she whispered in denial.

"Looks like your time has finally run out," came another familiar voice.

"Not you, too, Drax," Braedon said in disbelief.

"Saph..." Natara's voice was almost pleading as she shook her head.

"Lord Renthis sends his hellos," Saphira told them slyly.

Draxon's voice was just as cold as he added, "And his goodbyes."

* * *

 


	15. Round three, Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"Saph, Draxon, this can't be happening. This isn't you, snap out of it!" Natara called out to her friends as they all steadied themselves for a fight. None of them wanted to go toe-to-toe with their friends, but each was prepared for it if it came down to it.

"Worried you won't be able to take us?  How sweet," Saphira purred as she flashed her dagger. With a sly glance at Draxon, she added with a laugh, "She actually thinks she stands a chance."

"Pity we will prove otherwise." Draxon's eyes were cold as he stared Braedon down. "You're mine, Brae."

"If that's how it is supposed to be, then what's the holdup, man?" Braedon's water scythe was held taut in front of him, his muscles tense as he watched Draxon ready his twin swords for battle.

Draxon let out a shout as he surged forward from his place, his swords clashing downward upon Braedon's scythe with all of his force. Braedon had been prepared for his friend's usual strength but the flash in Draxon's eyes told him there was a bit of an enhancement that he was not prepared for. He shifted his weight and forced Draxon back momentarily, spinning to be ready for another attack.

"Renthis overpowered them!" He shouted to the others. "The Power of the Seal is inside them."

"But he doesn't have their souls yet. And we don't fight like Dartz does in order for him to collect our souls," Aurora assured him while she and Natara deflected an attack from Saphira. We just have to force them into submission until we can figure out how to break his hold."

"Keep thinking on that one, Aurora," Saphira retorted. "By the time you figure it out, it will be too late. Your King's soul is as good as Master Renthis', now."

"You would risk even your own grandchildren over this? Is his pull so hard that it can defeat even your sense of family?"

Saphira did a spin and her dagger collided with Aurora's staff. She growled at the defense of her friend. "I have one who doesn't even believe we exist. The other just doesn't have a clue. Their souls are better off in the hands of the Master."

Natara and Aurora both snarled at the answer and a whistling sound cut through the air as two of Natara's star bolt arrows created a magical chain that pinned Saphira to the wall of the building. Aurora's speed met her face to face with her friend, her eyes flashing. The tip of her staff flashed in the light and made contact just against the skin of her chin.

"I never dreamed I would see the day in which you sounded so bitter toward your own family."

"It's a cold and bitter world, Aurora. We have all lived long enough to see that. Just what are we fighting for now anyway?"

"So no one else would ever have to face what our own people did before they were destroyed," Natara answered for her. "This place has become our home and I, for one, would rather not have Renthis take this one out on us."

"Shame you won't have a choice in it." Saphira hissed and winced as Aurora's staff nicked the surface of skin.

"No, it a shame that your will has weakened to a point that Renthis' Power has a grip on you at all. I know you Saph. You would never succumb like this."

Aurora groaned and doubled over, her staff clattering to the ground when Saphira slammed her knee into her friend's abdomen. A quick flick of her wrists and Saphira jerked free of Natara's arrows and threw them to the side, their energy fading. A dagger spun in her hand and she slashed off to the side of her, the blade slicing into Natara's arm.

"That was then, Aurora... Everything is different now." Saphira's leg came up again and she brought it down upon Aurora's back, sending the leader to the ground, her boot adding another stomp to the middle of her back. A grin of satisfaction curved her lips when she heard Aurora's pained cry.

Draxon chuckled as he parried with Braedon in their own battle of strength. "Come now, Brae, have you lost your touch? This is hardly a challenge."

"Alright, Drax," Braedon snarled angrily, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his lip. "I am really not liking your attitude."

Braedon released a grunt of effort as his weapon crashed against Draxon's yet again. Both spun and tried to knock the other off balance, only to have both attempts fail. They used to be evenly matched, but Braedon found himself having to push himself even harder just to meet Draxon's attacks, let alone deflect them.

Braedon's gaze caught Aurora's and realized they were sharing the same thought.

_How in the world are we supposed to take out our own friends?_

There was an explosion and the sound of a monster's scream from the building above them and the clouds took on an eerie green hue. Draxon and Saphira's eyes flashed in that same color and they stopped just long enough to grin wickedly at each other. Aurora's heart sank.

"Another Seal," Natara whispered.

"Please, Yami... you have to win this one..." Aurora pleaded quietly as she reached for her staff and dragged it along the ground as she made an attempt to climb to her feet. She lifted her head to face her friend and drew a breath. "Alright, Saphira. No more games. It's time we finish this."

"Aurora..." Braedon blinked at her words.

"You can't mean-" Natara stared at her in shock.

"Somehow, Renthis has a way to control them. Only way to figure it out is to push them harder than we have ever pushed before... think of it as intense training, only more serious."

Natara turned to stare at Saphira who crouched low, expecting the next attack. "If you have to go-"

Aurora shook her head. "I have faith Yami will do what is right this time. My place is here."

"Oh, how noble you are, great Mistress Aurora."

Aurora's eye snapped open and she spun on Saphira in shock. "Saph..."

"Shut it. You have always been so high and mighty. Time for me to rise above like I always should have."

Natara arched an eyebrow at their friend. "That explains where Seto gets it all of a sudden..."

Aurora drew herself up, the hurt in her eyes, but her strength holding. "Natara, help Braedon. I will deal with Saphira."

Natara nodded and turned to join the fight between Draxon and Braedon. Aurora spun her staff and the leveled it. Her gaze turned to steel as she matched her friend's eyes. Her face was warmed with her anger and hurt, but she refused to let those feelings stop her from her task. She was going to stop those harsh words, even if it killed her.

"Ah, so we are getting serious now then?" Saphira asked her coyly. "Good, because playing at such a low level was starting to bore me."

"Saph?"

"Yes?"

"Shut it." Aurora charged forward.

Seeing Saphira was ready for a straight on attack, she used her staff to pole vault over Saphira and spun, a straight-armed strike aimed right to the side of her friend's head. When Saphira ducked, Aurora ducked low and spun a leg out and around, sweeping Saphira's legs out from under her. The fallen one gracefully used her momentum going down, to arch herself and flip back up, her dagger slashing the air in front of Aurora. Blond strands of hair drifted to the ground when they were sliced by the blade but Aurora did not let that stop her. Her staff struck Saphira at her side and the dark-haired girl cringed, her body arching in reaction to the strike. Not stopping the assault, Aurora spun and landed a blow on the other side of her friend causing her to land sideways onto the ground, her hands flat down to hold her up. Her last strike was to bring her staff down straight to the top of Saphira's head, rendering her unconscious. Aurora watched, gasping for breath, as her friend fell limply to the ground. Swallowing hard, she approached and knelt beside her.

"Now... what got into you, my friend? I have never known you to be quite so cold..." Her deep blue eyes scanned over her friend, searching for anything out of place. It was then that a gleam of green light caught her attention and she reached out to brush strands of hair away to reveal the necklace with the green crystal. "Renthis, you monster..." She turned to call out over her shoulder. "Nat, Brae! Check for anything with a green crystal on him! That's how Renthis did it!"

Braedon nodded and spun, the hilt of his scythe colliding with the side of Draxon's head. They watched their friend's hands go slack and his weapon fell with a clatter. Natara poked the middle of his back with the tip of her bow and Draxon fell to his knees before he continued to land face down onto the ground. Natara knelt beside him and reached to the color of his shirt. Her fingers slid over a metal material around his neck and she found the clasp to unlock the offending piece of jewelry.

"Just pawns in a game..." she murmured.

"Some game," Braedon said dryly as he wiped his brow. "Training was always good for us, but this was ridiculous."

Aurora stared down at the necklace in her hand before closing her eyes and bowing her head. Part of her had begun to wonder how much of what her friend had said was actually meant by her friend and how much of it was the crystal talking.

"It was the crystal. Nothing else," Natara whispered as she rested a hand on Aurora's shoulder. "Think nothing more of it. That crystal is a nasty piece of work."

"And there is still more of it," Braedon added glancing up to the top of the building. "More we have to get back and destroy before Renthis makes more puppets."

Aurora nodded and stood. "You're right. Now we have to meet the biggest battle yet. Renthis and Dartz will be ready for all of us at the end of that duel up there."

A groan caused them all to turn and look behind them as Saphira sat up and placed a hand to her forehead. "What the hell did I drink?"

Aurora could not help but smile in spite of herself. It was good to see her friend back up and apparently back within her own mind again. Natara stepped around her to help Saphira stand.

"A shot of O Seal with an Aurora chaser?" She joked lightly.

Saphira blinked and stared at Natara a moment before turning to look at Aurora. "What...?"

"Renthis." Aurora kept her tone soft. In the next instant, she threw the necklace to the ground and crushed the crystal into dust with the heal of her boot.

"Thanks for cutting the strings on this puppet," Draxon groaned, stretching his neck.

"Hey look!" Braedon called out playfully. "He's a real boy!"

Natara slapped a hand to her face while Saphira and Aurora groaned at the joke. Draxon glared at his friend but shook his head and slowly stood. Braedon stepped closer and patted him on the back.

"It's good to see you both okay. Sorry we had to be so rough with ya."

"Do what ya gotta do," Draxon told him. "I'd rather be put down by you than be Renthis' puppet anymore."

Saphira sobered more and turned to Aurora. "Is it over? Is Renthis and Dartz done?"

"Did we miss it?" Draxon added. He got his answer when another crashing of lightning and thunder boomed above them and Yami's voice could be heard.

"Raphael! Don't you care?  _Look_  at your Guardian! Don't you care that you have turned such a beautiful monster into such a creature of darkness?"

Draxon looked at Aurora. "That can't be good."

All agreed and in a single motion, turned and headed inside to find an elevator and make their way to the roof. The aura on the roof was shifting from dark to darker as the duel continued on. The group arrived just in time to see Dark Magician Girl appear from the form of a pigeon.

"You are stalling, Pharaoh!" Raphael called out to him from his side of the Seal. "You are out of options now! It is pointless to continue to drag this out!"

"I am well aware that the odds are currently in your favor, Raphael," Yami returned. "But I still have no reason to give up. You may have the magic of the Orichalcos, but I have something stronger. I have my faith in the Heart of the Cards and myself."

"Yourself? You, a Pharaoh who was once ruled by darkness?"

"Even if what you say were true, I believe I was able to conquer that darkness. I also believe that before the end of this duel, you and I, both, will change. But in order to see that, I will do my best in this duel. I must so that I can help you defeat the darkness that is within your heart!" He pulled a card from his deck. "This duel is far from over. I know firsthand what the Orichalcos does to a person's heart. When Eatos was destroyed, you unleashed your anger on all of your monsters. You let this Seal feed your rage. But I can see that is not who you really are. The darkness within you has taken control and now you must face that darkness head-on. It's the only way to save yourself!"

Raphael growled. "You are the one who needs saving!"

"No," Yami argued with a shake of his head. His eyes were solemn, yet fierce as he kept a trained stare at his opponent. "I finally hear it. I hear your cries. When Eatos went into the graveyard, when you sacrificed all your other monsters, your heart was crying."

Raphael blinked at Yami's words. "Why are you saying such strange things all of a sudden?"

"It's what Yugi told me. It was his lesson for me to learn. If you don't intend to share the burden of darkness in others, you won't be able to understand the pain within them." He looked down at the card he drew. "But I will do it, Raphael. I will share that burden with you. I will wipe away all of your cries with this card." He held the card up for Raphael to see it. "I will use this card, Underworld Circle, to show you all the monsters you have sent to the graveyard. I will force you to take a closer look at yourself!"

The field became empty of all monsters and the Seal began to spin. Black swirls of shadow began to darken the dome. As the shadows grew darker and larger, the Seal found itself turning black and no one on the outside of it could see inside. The last they heard was Yami's voice.

"Now, Raphael, witness your true darkness!"

"What's going on?" Téa asked as she took a step back away from the Seal. Her question received no answer as everyone continued to watch.

For several moments, the group remained silent, watching, listening. Sanura cast a glance at her mother as if seeking an answer, but Aurora could only shake her head. Anything going on behind that smoke was beyond her Power to know. All they could do was wait.

Several more minutes passed when all of a sudden, the darkness began to thin and Yami's voice could be heard. "If you are saved, why do you feel so sad when you send your monsters to the graveyard? If you have thrown yourself to Fate, you should have felt nothing."

"What do you know about it?" Raphael growled.

"You don't want your monsters to have the same Fate as your family. That is why you are so afraid of the graveyard. That is the true you, Raphael."

"No," Raphael argued. "I have surpassed the darkness that is within my heart. I can't turn back."

At that point, all of the shadows had faded from sight leaving the duelists within view of the spectator group once again. Téa called out to ask if Yami was alright, but she received no answer. Yami was in full concentration as he stood with no monsters on his side of the field and facing Raphael's overpowered DeathScythe. There was a sort of surprise radiating from Yami's spirit.

"My Underworld Circle magic card should have destroyed every monster on the field. It also forces us to remove every monster from our decks. We can only use the monsters from our graveyards. My Dark Magician Girl is gone. How is it, your DeathScythe is still on the field?"

"By eliminating a card from my hand, Guardian Deathscythe is able to revive itself. It was created to be indestructible so not even I can get rid of it," Raphael explained. "It is not my choice. DeathScythe is the one who decides."

"Thanks to my magic card, I have access to every one of my monsters in my graveyard. But because of your guardian, your graveyard is off-limits."

"I know this," Raphael informed him. "There is no turning back for me now. The monsters I sacrificed are gone. I don't need them. There is only one creature I need now. My destiny is one with Deathscythe. I will throw myself to Fate."

Yami grew silent a moment in thought as he prepared his next strategy. He called upon the Power of his magic card to recall Dark Magician. Seto grunted with his arms folded in front of him sternly.

"Seems the dead can come back to life."

"As long as Yugi can summon monsters from the graveyard, he still has a chance," Mokuba added.

They watched as Yami set a card face down and ended his turn. Raphael drew and tried to convince Yami that he was done in this match, but Yami merely shook his head, reminding him of his magic card. He called Jacks Knight back to the playing field even though it was still Raphael's turn. He was building the defense he needed to take his next action.

"Do you really think your puny monsters scare me?" Raphael asked him. He sent his Deathscythe in to attack Dark Magician only to growl in frustration when Yami called out his trap card, Zero Gravity, forcing all monsters into defense mode. Raphael countered with his own trap, Spirit Hunting, bringing his Monster back into attack mode in order to continue his attack, leaving Yami with no monsters yet again.

Not deterred, Yami drew his next card and called Dark Magician Girl back to the field. He played Alter of Restoration and returned his Eye of Timaeus as well to merge the two together. The effect of the monster rushed its attack on Deathscythe. When the dust settled, DeathScythe remained standing. Raphael laughed loudly once again as he eliminated another card from his hand to keep DeathScythe's special effect to remain in play.

Aurora closed her eyes, focusing her energy to fight off the exhaustion her body was feeling. So many emotions swirled around her, striking her all around and it was making her dizzy. She heard Yami's shout as his legendary monster was destroyed yet again. She heard him continue to tell Raphael that he would free the man from Dartz's hold and bring him back into the light. She opened her eyes to see Yami play Big Shield Gardna and Pot of Greed. He played Spider Web and pulled Raphael's Monster Reborn from the graveyard. In a twist of play, Yami called forth Guardian Eatos.

"Now I will save you from your darkness, Raphael!" He merged Joey's Hermos with his own Queen's Knight to form Goddess Bow and equipped it to Guardian Eatos which doubled her attack to 5000. "Since Eatos is no longer in your graveyard, Deathscythe loses 500 points. This makes our monsters equal."

"It doesn't matter, Pharaoh. Destiny cannot be changed, no matter what you do."

"We shall see," Yami told him calmly. "Your bond with your family and your monsters are the Power you need to change Destiny. Eatos, Attack! And with the special effect of Goddess Bow, Eatos will attack every time DeathScythe revives itself."

It was a simple yet ingenious move on Yami's part as Eatos continued to attack until Raphael had no more cards left to eliminate in order to bring DeathScythe back. As DeathScythe burned away, Eatos faded as well. Raphael watched his Guardian fade away and he fell to his knees.

"Do you understand, Raphael? Do you see what it is you have done?" Yami continued when Raphael made no attempt to answer. "You turned your back on your monsters. There was a time in which they meant the world to you. But then Dartz came into your life and convinced you to abandon everything that was important to you. Dartz told you lies about your family and fueled your rage. In a moment of weakness, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the dark magic within the Orichalcos. But I know the real Raphael is still present within you. I had to force you to face the darkness." Yami took a moment to draw a breath.

"Raphael, you can't become one with the darkness in your heart. You couldn't face the fact that your family was gone so you chose to throw in with Dartz and his destiny. But your destiny hasn't been decided yet, Raphael. You have to build it yourself."

Raphael bowed his head a moment, lost in thought over Yami's words. When he looked up, Yami could see that Raphael was struggling with a choice he was trying to make. "There is only one problem, Pharaoh."

"Oh?"

"The Seal still needs a soul." A calmness seemed to wash over him as he accepted a choice he had made within himself. He used Underworld Circle to bring back Guardian Grarl and then Soul Charge to summon more. All of his Guardians returned from the graveyard.

"But now he has four monsters on the field!" Tristan exclaimed shifting under the weight of Joey's soulless body.

Seto shook his head. "Any monster summoned by Soul Charge can't attack for one turn. So Yugi is safe."

"But why do it?" Mokuba asked.

"Because of that," Sanura breathed as she watched Raphael's life point counter drop to zero. "Each monster coming back cost him 500 life points... He ended the game so Yugi would be the victor."

"My graveyard is empty," Raphael told Yami. "My Guardians are free."

Yami's eyes snapped open wide as the Seal began to shrink. He called out Raphael's name as he ran toward him. He stopped when Eatos appeared above Raphael with the other Guardians. The Seal disappeared from their foreheads and they appeared to have returned to their normal selves.

Yami offered a somber smile. "You made the right choice, Raphael. The darkness has lifted."

"You were right, Pharaoh," Raphael told him softly. "Thank you." He closed his eyes waiting for the Seal to take his soul as the image of his Guardians rose into the sky. He had found peace knowing that all he had turned his back on had forgiven him and came back for him. There was a cracking sound and the stone he wore around his neck shattered and disappeared, and the Seal vanished around him.

"What happened to the Seal?" Téa asked no one in particular.

"Did Yugi destroy it?" Seto added.

Raphael blinked in shocked. "I don't understand... why didn't my soul get taken like the others?"

Aurora's soft voice broke through the confusion. "The Seal of Orichalcos is powered by the darkness within the one who plays it. Raphael, when you conquered your darkness, you conquered it's Power. You were spared as a being of Light."

The awe and wonder that Raphael had been spared was short lived as the building began to shake under their feet.

"Earthquake!" Téa and Tristan shouted out.

Yami and Aurora looked at each other with that same sense of impending doom.

"I'm afraid it is much worse than that," Aurora told them tensely. "Stand ready, the final battle is about to begin."

* * *

 


	16. Shall We Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

All around them, the building shook and began to crumble. Cracks appeared in the walls and smoke and dust began to rise as chunks of concrete began to fall.

"It's begun."

Aurora's voice was a whisper as a sliver of fear inched itself into her mind. The creature was rising. They had to act fast to put it back down before anyone else was hurt. She heard a cry from Mokuba as he was thrown off balance. Sanura reached out and caught him before he could fall and held him tight. Natara and Saphira gripped the hands of each other. Yugi's friends all circled together. Seto held his own near her daughter and his brother. Yami remained still near Raphael, looking around at the chaos erupting everywhere.

"Go," Raphael told him, pushing against him weakly. "Go on and save yourselves while you still can."

Yami opened his mouth to protest when the roof suddenly split. The elevator collapsed and another chunk of the roof dropped into the hole that had appeared on the roof.

Sanura gripped Mokuba tighter. "We have to go, now!"

"How?" Téa asked as she stared at the spot the elevator used to stand. "That was our only way down!"

"Mr. Kaiba!"

All heads turned at the sound of the voice shouting to Seto. Above them, one of the Kaiba Corp. helicoptors hovered precariously. Roland lowered a ladder to them. "Get on board!"

Sanura hoisted Mokuba into the Helicopter, herself following and Seto behind her. Téa and Tristan with Joey raced toward the rear of the Helicopter in which Seto had lowered a ramp for easier access for everyone. Natara, Braedon, Saphira, and Draxon followed after them. Aurora drifted back, lingering behind Yami who slowly made his way with a weakened Raphael. The building beneath them shook and groaned, crumbling under each step. A large chunk fell from under Yami and several voices cried out for him as Aurora shoved him forward to safety.

He looked back, wide-eyed, when he heard Sanura call out tearfully for her mother. Aurora raised her gaze slowly from the hole at her feet to look up at them all. She was trying to judge the distance from her side to Yami's with grim eyes. In the end, she knew she could not make the jump. Not because of the distance, but because the ground under her feet had become even less stable. The force of her jump would create the ground to give and she would falter and fall. With a resigned sigh, she took two steps back instead.

"Aurora!" Yami called out, his heart shattering in the realization of what she was doing.  "No!"  He reached out as if a part of him felt he could try to grab her if she were to jump.  Deep down he knew it would have failed, but he didn't care.  He needed her and he didn't want to stand there and watch her die there.  "Aurora please!"

There was another crack in the air and the helicopter's balance shifted out of control for a moment. Roland swung wildly from where he stood at the door of the helicopter and shouted out for everyone to hurry up and board so they could leave before things got worse.

"Forget about me," Raphael told him as he shoved himself away. The action causing the ground to crumble beneath him. He barely latched onto a railing and reached into his pocket. "Go, Pharaoh! Go and change destiny with your own hands!" He shouted as he tossed something in the air.

Yami caught it and stared down at it for a moment before looking up at Raphael again, only to see the man no longer present. As the dust settled minutely, the only thing Yami could see was a pair of Lapis Blue eyes.

"He is right, you know," Aurora told him. Her voice should not have been heard in the commotion, but it was almost like her words echoed in his head. "You have what you need now. You can change the outcome. You can save this world."

"Don't... Aurora..." Yami reached out to her. "You..."

"Have another calling, my Pharaoh. My own part in this war is not yet done. I must finish it just as you must finish yours. Trust yourself. Trust Seto and your friends. Trust your deck."  _Trust your heart, my love..._

Yami's heart froze as her last words finished like a thought in his head. He watched her eyes close and the ground gave under her. The air choked him, tears stung his eyes, every emotion that he had been keeping within threatened to erupt from every fiber of his being. If Seto's voice had not broken through his mental break, Yami would have never caught his chance to get on the helicopter before the ground gave away completely.

He flopped himself into a chair and just stared absent-mindedly at the floor under his feet. His eyes remained unblinking as her words circled in his head. Her part is not yet done. He wondered what she was talking about, but when he looked up at her friends all circled together with their heads bowed, he remembered. His enemy was not working alone. Her own had partnered with him. She was off to find him. As he listened to Sanura's soft sobbing into Mokuba's hair, he prayed for her success.

_Come back to me, Aurora. Our path in this world is not yet done. We still have so much to do.  I believe in you.  I love you... I believe you will come back to me._

* * *

_"I love you..._   _I believe you will come back to me..."_

Aurora had heard his words in her head as she fought to open her eyes after she crashed landed on the beautifully designed stone walkway beneath her. It was a part of the Paradias temple. His evil and darkness swirled around it. It had a beauty unlike anything she could truly describe, shining of crystalline blue and gold. But it had a heaviness in the air that came with a cursed land.

Yami's words repeated themselves in her head once more as she slowly sat up. She smiled at the irony of them. Feeling the familiarity they each brought her. Words she had once said of him. She drew a breath and forced herself to stand, hissing in pain at a gash on her arm. Aurora glared down at her arm for a moment before she shook it off and looked around her again.

"You can do this, Yami," she murmured. "Just like I will face this test of mine."

"Still talking to yourself, Aurora?"

She spun around and stared hard at the man who approached her. His long white hair flowed on the supernatural breeze surrounding him. His steps were purposeful and strong, but arrogance flashed in his eyes. He held an ethereal beauty, but his darkness shown around him with a warning.

"Renthis."

"Been a long time."

"Run out of lackeys to send after me? Did I not provide you with enough of my friends?"

Renthis chuckled. "Thought you would have enjoyed the little escapade."

"Hardly." Aurora guarded herself, her feet sliding into a more defensive stance.

"No matter, then." His eyes narrowed and his voice lost its humor. "The beast is rising even as we speak. Dartz will be facing your precious Pharaoh any moment. You cannot stop what the Fates have decided for this world. No more than you could stop it for your own."

"You are wrong, Renthis. But unfortunately for you, you will not be around to see just how wrong you are."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed." Aurora let out a shout as she charged forward her staff appearing in her hands as she moved. She stabbed directly in front of her, intending to strike the long-time enemy in the middle of his chest. She growled in frustration when she felt it veer off course as he brought his arm up in a sweeping motion. She felt his fingers grip the end of her staff and jerk her off-balance. Using the momentum of his defensive move, she rebounded with a flip and jerked her staff from his hand.

"You are going to have to do much better than that if you intend to carry out your threat, Aurora."

"Don't worry," she seethed. "I am far from done with you."

"Even if you manage to finally destroy me as you have so wished to do for so long, you are still nowhere near the great beast. It will devour this world before you even have a chance to face it."

"It's not here?"

"You really think we would be so foolish as to have the temple placed in the exact spot from which the Leviathan would revive?"

Aurora uttered a curse under her breath. "Of course, nothing would ever really be  _that_  convenient." She gave a slight shake to her head and faced him again. "Are we just going to stand here and talk, Renthis? Or can I just be lucky for a change and have you say you give up so I can get back to work?"

Renthis laughed heartily. "That's right, Aurora. Time in this world making you grow impatient?"

"Wish I could say that was the truth. Honestly? That Leviathan is more of a threat right now than even you."

"Perhaps, yes. But in the end, it always comes back to me."

"Exactly. So I might as well face you now and be finished with you."

"By yourself?" He laughed again. "You truly have lost your mind."

"Sanity is overrated." Aurora swung her staff again. "Now are we going to just stand here tossing jabs at each other all evening, or are we actually going to do this?"

Renthis' lips curved into a cruel grin. "Shall we dance?"


	17. Lessons Of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 Sanura stared silently out the window of the helicopter as she cradled Mokuba. All she could see in the reflection of the glass was her mother falling through the building. A tear slid from her eye and dropped into Mokuba's hair, but he did not stir from where he rested. She felt eyes on her, but she did not care who was watching her at that time. She'd had to remain so strong for so long and she found herself losing too much. She did not honestly know how much more she could take before she just snapped.  Losing her father centuries ago had been rough on her as a child.  Losing Aiden had been hard, but losing her mother was more than she was ready to take.  She was tired of having to give up those that meant so much to her.  She was desperate to hold on to something, even if that meant the young Kaiba in her arms.  She would not let him go if she could help it.  She drew a breath and bowed her head in a small prayer. Her eyes blinked open when she thought she heard the sound of other flying aircraft. Turning her head to the window again, she found they were flanked by military helicopters.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir..."

Seto's voice was strained, but softer than his usual tone when he spoke.  "Yes, Miss. Kornari, what is it?"

"It appears that we are not alone."

Seto frowned thoughtfully as he turned to the window to see what she was talking about. "It appears so."

"They are directing us to follow them, sir," Roland informed him from the headset.

"Do as requested, Roland," Seto commanded.

The group remained silent as they made their way to a helipad on an aircraft carrier in the middle of the ocean. Sanura stood and placed Mokuba with Saphira as she joined Seto and Yami, following them out to meet with a uniformed officer.

"Greetings, Mr. Kaiba. We appreciate your meeting with us."

"It did not seem as though we had much of a choice, Sir." Seto's voice was cold, but respectful enough. The officer's face flushed slightly and he coughed.

"Yes, well, we apologize. The nature of this situation was dire enough, we were not exactly sure how else to approach you on this."

"Typically a phone call works. An appointment even better. I just don't have time for a bunch of nonsense, and if you are men of Doma, then we can just settle this right here and now."

The officer blinked. "No, sir. We are not with that organization. We have actually been watching Doma for a very long time. As well as yourself and others. The reason we sought you out is that we need your help with a world-wide threat. We have been able to understand that the phenomena now happening all over the world is related to Doma. But, because the country's central rule is now under Doma control, we have not been given the authority to attack."

Yami's frown deepened. "So now Doma is controlling this country's politics as well?"

"It is a shame that I must admit to, but yes." He looked at each duelist in earnest. "It is why the fate of the world is now in your hands."

"Hmph, national security is unreliable from the start," Seto grumbled. "Are you seriously asking us to do your job?"

The officer's face turned a faint shade of red. "Dartz is no ordinary criminal. We have been following him and his gang around for months. But he leaves no evidence behind. With no proof, we can't do a thing. Without the two of you, we have nowhere else to turn. We can accompany you half-way there. We can also help stock up your helicopter."

"Whatever helps you sleep better," Seto chided as he turned to look off to the distance. He had noticed that Sanura had wandered slightly and seemed lost in thought. 

Watching her, he decided to see what had caught her eye. The ship was headed in the direction of an island that appeared to be shrouded in darkness. Lightning had begun to flash around it.  The carrier approached the island and the officer informed them it was as far as they could be taken. With a shake of Seto's hand, the officer wished them luck.

"I do hope that you win."

"Thanks," Seto returned grudgingly.

Trying to come at the young CEO from a different angle, he offered a slight smile. "You know, my boy is a big fan of duel monsters. Please protect the future for the children."

Seto's stone face did not waver. "I am doing this to save my company."

"Be that as it may, if you win, you will be saving a lot more than your company. You will be doing a great service."

Seto nodded and spun on his heel to return to his helicopter.  He paused when he realized Sanura was still standing at the edge watching the island.  He changed his route to go to her.  There was a hesitation before he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.  Something about this trip had affected her more than he ever would have realized.  He wished he had more time to focus on it.  On her.  But at that moment, he needed to bring her back with him.

"Miss. Kornari?"  He stilled whe she looked up at him, her normally crimson eyes appeared even redder from her tears.  He knew then that she was far from okay.  "I've grown used to you being with me wherever I go, but if you need to stay here and rest... I would understand.  You have been through a lot that has not gone unnoticed.  I would not think any less if you chose to remain here.  I would come back for you when this was over."

She shook her head and wiped at her swollen eyes.  Graceful she was used to appearing, but she hated crying in front of others, especially him.  She had an appearance to keep.  "No, Mr. Kaiba, I will be with you as I have always been."

He reached out and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb, staring down at his hand in wonder before looking up at her again.  "Are you sure, Miss. Kornari?"

"As I said, Mr. Kaiba, I am with you always so long as you have me."

Seto's eyes widened at her words.  His head tried to process her meaning and settled for something business related as it was the only thing he could truly work with at the moment.  He gave her a nod.  "Then come on, Miss. Kornari.  Let's go.  Our window of opportunity is growing thinner as we stand here."  Together, they made their way back to the helicopter and he looked up at Roland.  "Move out, Roland," he commanded once everyone was on board.

The storm surrounding the island made the flight a rough one. When Seto inquired as to why they had not reached the island, the pilot stammered in response.

"I-it's the storm, sir. We can't see a thing out here. It makes it impossible to fly through. I'm afraid we can't get any closer."

Braedon reached out to Natara. "Any chance you might be able to help us get closer?"

She shrugged. "I can give it a shot. Magic defeats magic, right?"

"That's what I hear," Braedon returned with a grin.

"And no one can convince me otherwise that the storm outside is not magic related," Saphira added as she continued to stare out of the window.

Natara grew silent and closed her eyes in deep concentration. She felt her spirit sink deep within the core of herself as she sought the Power she would need from within. There was a slight hum of Power that began to radiate from her and a soft hue of color that began to light up her body. Roland's breath hissed in as he stared outside. The clouds began to shift. Winds even parted for the aircraft to tread as safe as possible. Roland pointed out the landing and began to bring the helicopter down.

The helicopter landed on a strip of land just outside a large temple on the island. Natara opened her eyes and leaned back with a sigh, drawing her hand across her brow to wipe away the sweat.  Saphira grinned at her with pride.  Braedon patted her shoulder. Murmurs sounded as the others stared out the window at the temple.

"Dartz is in there," Yami said quietly.

"Then let's go," Seto returned gruffly as the door to the helicopter opened and he started out.

Together, they all left the helicopter and made their way into the temple. As they entered the main hall, they passed wide curved columns. They continued down the halls until they reached an altar that was guarded by three open-mouthed serpents. The group all paused when Seto suddenly stopped and stared at the altar.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir?" Sanura prompted softly.

He continued to stare at the altar for a moment. His eyes appeared distant and his voice was soft when he spoke. "Why does this make me feel so... sad?"

"Sir?"

"I feel it too," Yami said as he drew near. He lightly touched Sanura's shoulder. "Sanu, I would like it if you and the others stayed back from us this time."

Sanura blinked and stared at him. "But-"

Yami shook his head. "Too many have already been lost. I cannot lose you, too."

Sanura opened her mouth to speak again when she caught the look in his eye. In the reflection of his eyes, she could almost see her mother's form slipping into the crack in the building as he watched her fall. She heard his voice calling out for Yugi. She felt the weight of his words strike her heart. He felt he had lost those he had grown to know and love. He just found her. He was afraid to lose her as well.  Seto turned to look back at her with an odd look in his eyes as well.

"As much as I may hate to agree, he is right.  Miss. Kornari, please remain here with my brother.  Keep the both of you safe." 

She continued to look up at him as well for a moment before she drew a breath, exhaled, and lowered her gaze to the ground.  "Please be careful," she whispered. She watched as they nodded and turned to face the altar. Mokuba's hand slid into hers and he gave it a squeeze as he watched his brother advance toward a wall with several carvings on it.

"I've been waiting for you."

The voice made everyone freeze as a globe of light appeared. When it faded, Dartz stood facing them. A sinister look in his eyes took away from the sincerity of his smile. There was no denying that this was not a friendly welcome. Dartz was ready to bring the end and he was ready for it, now.

"I am only here to get my company back so can the small talk," Seto informed him.

"All in good time, Seto Kaiba. Unfortunately, you might find that a bit more difficult for you since you will be among the souls fed to my great beast."

"I have no intention of being any such thing."

Dartz chuckled. "I love that you believe you actually have a choice." He made a sweeping motion with his arm. "Welcome to my temple. My god is ready to bless you with gifts untold. All you have to do is offer up your soul to him."

"Your god only brings trouble," Seto chided.

"Ah, but I can feel the power of your souls. I even have a special place set aside for you both."

Yami and Seto watched as a section of the wall lit up and two empty sections appeared beside a carved image of Yugi that made Yami's breath hiss in.

"This is ridiculous," Seto grumbled. "We have already defeated your Three Swordsmen."

Yami shook his head slightly. "Dartz is the last one left." He glared at the ancient ruler in front of him. "Release our friends now!"

"I'm afraid that's just not possible," Dartz told him with the faintest hint of apology. "You see, their souls are already in use, supplying life energy to the most powerful beast that ever lived. My ten-thousand-year-old collection is almost complete. While, yes, it is true that my Swordsmen were defeated, but using their souls as a sacrifice has always been my plan. But it's not entirely enough. To fully revive my great beast, I need the souls from you and Kaiba."

"Dartz, you should know this is a useless fight," Yami fired back. "Give up this battle and release those trapped souls!"

"I'm afraid you will have to defeat me, first, in order to see to that," Dartz replied calmly. "And I assure you that will not be an easy task." The walls and floor began to glow and images appeared all around from the many souls Dartz had collected.

Seto's eyes widened as he looked around and beneath him. "So this is why I felt so sad..."

"Ever since the Great Leviathan was first laid to rest, I have been gathering the energy necessary to refuel its rebirth. The more energy I gather for the Great Beast, the gift of Immortality is bestowed upon me. I am able to live longer than anyone else on this realm so long as I use the life to serve my god."

"This is useless. There is no point in talking to him any further," Seto told Yami who nodded in agreement.

Dartz gave a half smile. "Still not a believer, Seto Kaiba? In the years, a duel became a ritual in which souls are used as the stakes. Since you still don't believe me, duel me. I will make a believer out of you." Dartz stepped forward, a dark duel disk appearing on his arm.

"I don't know about believing," Seto told him. "But I agree that we should stop talking and start dueling." He lifted his arm to ready his own duel disk.

"You can't duel him alone. This lunatic is far too dangerous," Yami said, making ready his duel disk as well.

Dartz laughed. "Fine by me. I will duel you both together, and when it's done I will have two souls for the price of one!"

Both duelists slid their decks into their disks and readied themselves against Dartz.

* * *

Renthis' breath was heavy as he bared his sword in front of him. A trickle of blood slid from the corner of his mouth and the front of his shirt bore a horizontal slash across his chest.

Aurora's head was bowed as she tried to regain her strength from her place on hands and knees on the ground. Her hair hung loose like a curtain shielding her face and her clothes were covered in cuts and tears. She opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly to locate her staff which had landed just out of her reach.

"Are you ready to submit, yet, Aurora?"

"I will never submit to you, Renthis."

Then I will just have to finish this." Renthis raised his sword and it took on an eerie black and green glow. He began to chant in his own native tongue of darkness and Aurora tilted her head to glance at him.

"If you think you have honestly won, you are by far mistaken." She felt the surge of Power that Renthis directed at her and waited until just before it struck her to leap forward in a tuck and roll to grasp her staff, the orb at its tip glowing as she fired back a blast of her own power. "I have wasted too much time on you, Renthis. Too many lifetimes." She stood as Renthis' shout rang out in the room. "I know, however, that I cannot do this alone."

Aurora brought her arms out to her sides and the wind picked up in the room. "Power of Five, I call to you. Missing Four, your aim be true. Combine our Power, let it begin. Join with me so we can win!"

Renthis groaned and lowered his arm slightly from his eyes to see what had taken place. He grinned when all the wind died down and it appeared nothing to have changed.

"That was a pathetic attempt, Aurora, even for you."

She cast a sly grin in his direction. "You believe so? Then I have one last lesson for you to learn."

* * *

Téa gave a started cry when Saphira and Natara suddenly went stiff beside her. Braedon and Draxon grew just as still. The eyes of all four snapped open wide and each took on a different colored glow. The glow seemed to reach around the body of each Eudorian warrior and light up the corner of the temple they had been standing in.

"What the Hell?" Tristan choked out as he backed away.

"Sanura?" Mokuba asked as he tugged on her hand.

Sanura shook her head slightly, her eyes locked open in amazement. "It's okay..."

"How is  _that_  okay?" Téa asked in horror. "It's like something out of a creepy alien movie!"

Sanura frowned and arched an eyebrow at her. "Your best friend's body was possessed by a spirit that was trapped within a mystical puzzle, another possessed by an ancient thief, you have gone head to head with a man who used a gold eye to trap people in ancient shadow games... and  _this_  is what reminds you of a creepy movie?"

"Our whole lives are practically one big suspense thriller," Mokuba added with a wry grin.

Téa rolled her eyes and pointed to them again. "But how is  _that_  okay?"

"It means my mother is still alive."

Sanura's words caught Yami's ears and he half spun to face her. He stopped a moment at the sight of Aurora's friends before addressing his daughter. "Sanu? You mean -"

Sanura nodded. "Yes, but she needs their help to finish the battle she faces now. She will be okay."

Those words were all Yami needed to hear to spark life back into his game. He turned back with a grin. "Let us finish this battle as well then."

* * *

 


	18. One Battle Down, Don't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

The room thrummed with the ancient Power being pulled from the three duelists as they continued their face off. Yami played Polymerization to fuse Seto's dragon with his Black Luster Soldier to form Master of Dragon Knight. Cheers came from Mokuba at the combination and Sanura found herself feeling more hope than she had felt in the past several weeks. When Yami activated his trap card, Meteorain, he brought a damage of more than 3500 points to Dartz; more than enough to wipe Dartz out.

"Dartz, you will never be able to withstand the combined Power of both mine and Kaiba's dueling decks. We will end this together!" Yami growled at his opponent. "Master of Dragon Soldier, attack Orichalcos Gigas! Your twisted game is done!"

Cheers went up behind them as it appeared the duel had ended. Sanura kept her cheer silent, however as her keen eyesight picked up the shadows through the smoke of the blast. Her heart sank when she heard Dartz's laughter.

"I applaud you on such a valiant effort," his smooth voice called out. "But I am afraid your attack was all in vain. Have you not learned in all this time that it is impossible to defeat me?"

Gasps of shock replaced the joyous feeling as a beam of light rose from the smoke, expanding the seal and shooting out through the roof of the temple. Outside, the waters of the sea began to churn violently, crashing onto the land and against the walls of the temple as Seto and Yami found themselves pulled onto the seal and pulled out to float above the temple. Sanura struggled with Mokuba in her arms as he tried to chase after the seal.

"Mokuba! You can't go!"

"Seto!"

"Mokuba, listen to me," Sanura pleaded, trying desperately to keep her voice level and firm. "This is up to your brother and Yami now. Only they can break what has happened. Stay here with me. Give your brother the knowledge that you are safe so he can concentrate. It will be alright..."

"Sanura," Mokuba whimpered as he turned his big pleading eyes on her, causing her heart to sink and she pulled him close in a tight hug.

"Have faith, Mokuba. It will work out as it intends to, I promise you..."

* * *

Aurora's eyes flashed a brilliant mix of red, white, and orange as her body absorbed the energy that was given to her. She shuddered under the force of its strength. It had been so long since she had made use of such a Power, but she had realized it was not possible to carry out what was needed with just her strength alone.

"Just what do you think you have done?" Renthis hissed at her, his body tensing for the oncoming attack.

"You have always known that the power of my people was not held only as singular," Aurora answered, her voice was grave and taken on a sound of almost more than one voice speaking through her. She stared at him with her lighted eyes, no iris or pupil to be seen. Her torn cloak flapped wildly on the wind behind her until it finally just unclasped itself and blew off her shoulders. Her hair shimmered in almost blazing color. "All who have come before you have had to face us all in this way."

Renthis scoffed. "And the Power used took its toll on our planet until it just could not handle it any longer. So you are willing to risk this planet as well?"

Aurora gave a chilling grin. "According to you and your partner, there will not be much left anyway. At least you will not be able to continue your own path of destruction."

Renthis arched an eyebrow. "And you call yourself a hero."

She shook her head. "I have never called myself a hero. I do what is required of me to see that your evil is destroyed... even if it destroys me in the process."

"But you will destroy everything with us!"

Aurora gave pause at his words for a moment then shook her head. "You have been in the world and learned so many new tricks, and yet you failed to learn the most important one." The wind turned malevolent and a new heat began to rise from the ground beneath their feet.

"And what might that be?"

"A Phoenix sacrifices all for the greater good, Renthis. It makes its sacrifice with great sadness," Aurora explained. She lifted her arms from her sides and spread them almost as if a bird spreading it's wings and her Power exploded around her, a giant firebird forming in the fiery light. There was a cringe-worthy screech in the air as the Phoenix gave its call and Aurora's feet lifted from the ground. With a surge of Power, she was sent barreling in Renthis' direction. He brought his sword up to defend as the clash struck and he was blinded by the light. His anguished shout barely heard in the attack. Aurora wrapped her arms around him in an almost crushing hug and forced the whole of her magic outward to engulf him in its Power.

The burst that came from the melee rocked the land and walls came crashing down to the ground. Steam rose as if water had been poured over hot lava and covered the destroyed land in a layer of fog almost too dense to be seen though. In the center of the chaos, Aurora rested in the middle of a blackened circle. Beneath her were only mere remnants of Renthis' tattered clothing which had begun to float away in the lingering breeze. Aurora gasped and choked as she tried to take a sudden breath and roll away from where she had landed.

Her breath labored, she slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the hole in the roof of the building that had been destroyed. She knew Yami's battle was still going on, but she could see a glimpse of blue sky. It filled her with slight hope. Haltingly, she began to lift herself up from the ground. She reached around and gripped her left arm with her right hand as a dull throbbing had begun to be felt. Swaying on her feet, she stared down at the ashes that had been Renthis' body.

"And while the Phoenix grieves in her death... She knows she will Rise again to bring beauty and peace back... for good always triumphs over evil... Hope always remains for a better day."

A rumble in the distance captured Aurora's attention and she drew a breath. "My personal battle has ended... But another still needs to be won..." She closed her eyes wearily. "I am still with you, my Love," she whispered. "Do not give up..."

* * *

Sanura's eyes snapped to the field where the seal began to reform back inside the temple. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized her father and Seto were still within it and appeared to be alright. It sank, however, when she saw Dartz still present with all his 3500 life points. She hung her head when he began to take his turn. Orichalcos Gigas returned to the field stronger than before, but the act caused Dartz to be unable to draw another card.

"No matter," he told them. I have everything I need to defeat you both in my hand. I will enhance the Power of the Seal with this." He pulled a card from his hand and turned it to face them. "The Magic Card, Orichalcos Deuteros!"

Sanura gasped as waves of glowing Power washed over the Seal and the players within it. She felt the ancient Power growing, becoming stronger with every moment. She watched as a new ring formed itself within the first Seal.

"Welcome to the second level of darkness!" Dartz announced proudly. "You see, the first benefit of the Orichalcos Deuteros is the addition of 500 life points each turn for every monster I have on the field. This means I have an extra 1000 for the two monsters I have. There is no way for you to defeat me now. Orichalcos Gigas! Attack Master of Dragon Soldier!"

All watched as Gigas was destroyed once more, but Kyutora absorbed all the damage allowing Gigas to return with another 500 attack points. Sanura realized that Dartz was allowing his monster to be defeated on purpose so that it would continue to come back stronger with every turn. But even using that method, Gigas would have to be destroyed at least seven more times before it would be strong enough to take out Seto's and Yami's combined monster. She thought hard, trying to figure out what the true plan was that Dartz was mapping in his head. Grasping at threads of hope, and trying to figure something that made sense.

Seto drew his next card. He stared down hard at it for a moment before placing it face down and summoning his Blade Knight. "With only one card left in my hand, Blade Knight gets an extra 400 attack points, bringing it to 2000. With that, I end my turn." He turned his piercing gaze on Yami, watching him expectantly. "Just don't screw this up for me, Yugi," he warned. "We only have one chance at this..."

Yami nodded and drew his card. But before he could open his mouth to make a play, Seto interrupted him. "I sacrifice Blade Knight to activate my face down card!" Seto called out. "Energy Reflector! This will bring a small satellite behind Dartz. Now when Yugi attacks, my Energy Reflector will redirect the attack to Dartz's life points, wiping him out!"

Yami nodded in understanding and turned to face Dartz. "Master of Dragon Soldier, Attack!"

Téa and Mokuba cheered happily until the smoke began to clear and their cheers faded to soft whimpers of fading hope. Through the fading smoke, they found Orichalcos Gigas destroyed instead and Dartz safe behind a force field put up by the second layer of the Seal.

"That was a valiant effort," Dartz applauded them. "And it could have very well worked for you. Except, you see, whenever my life points are threatened, my Prichalcos Dueteros steps in to save me. He makes the sacrifice so your monster takes the hit."

The attack began to reroute itself toward the Master of Dragon Soldier. Seeing this, Yami pulled a card from his hand. "I play De-Fusion to separate Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Soldier. This will save our monsters from the attack."

Dartz scoffed. "The luck of the draw."

"It's not luck," Yami growled back in response.

Dartz gave a slight grin. "Yet, you almost didn't make it."

"Because of Orichalcos Deuteros, we are unable to attack you directly, either."

"But we still have the strongest monsters on our side of the field," Seto added.

"Is that so?" Dartz questioned. "I know a little something about strength. I know everything whether it is a human weakness or a strong point. You two are no exception, and the greatest weakness you both have is yourselves." He drew another card. "And now I play the Magic Card Orichalcos Mirror. I will sacrifice a monster from my hand to summon Mirror Knight which, in turn, calls four monsters to protect me." He laughed joyously. "You will never get past my Mirror Knights, and thanks to Deuteros I also gain 3000 life points, which raises me to 7500!"

Sanura bowed her head in prayer. She knew she felt her Mother's spirit call out to her friends. She knew she felt the surge of Power. She just wished she knew where her mother was now. She was beginning to feel as though if her mother was there, a change could somehow be made in this duel.

_Please, mom... we need you..._

"You may want to pay close attention to the reflection in the mirrors the knights are holding." Dartz continued to explain, bringing Sanura back out of her thoughts. "You see, each mirror reflects someone or something on their side of the field which determines their attack points."

A quick glance showed that one was reflecting the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one showed Black Luster Soldier, and the last two were images of Yami and Seto. The four monsters attacked, destroying Blue Eyes and Black Luster Soldier and taking out 500 points each out of Seto and Yami's life points. The Knights each smashed their mirrors after the attack, but soon after, the mirrors reformed.

"So long as my Mirror Knight Calling is on the field, the shields of my knights will always return. In this way, they can never be destroyed," Dartz explained.

Seto huffed and drew a card. He played the card and used the ability to draw five new cards. "I play the magic card Silent Doom to bring Blade Knight back from my graveyard, then I will sacrifice him once again to summon Kaiser Glider." Kaiser Glider appeared on their field as Seto placed one more card face down.

"I'm impressed," Dartz told him with a gleam in his eye. "Seems my Knights won't be able to crush him.

Yami frowned. "You may be safe now, but we need to find a way to destroy his monsters, not hide from them." He sighs and drew his next card, placing it face down on the field. "I summon Big Sheild Gardna in defense mode and end my turn." A low growl rose from his throat as he watched Dartz life points rise to more than 10,000. "We have got to stop him and fast.

"His Mirror Knights are only protected as long as Mirror Knight Calling is in play," Seto informed him. He turned to face Dartz. "So I now use Ring of Destruction to destroy Mirror Knight Calling! We may both take a 500 lifepoint hit, but now when the Knights are destroyed they will not be able to come back."

Dartz grinned wickedly as the helmets on the knights cracked and fell. Sanura's eyes grew large and she heard cries of disbelief beside and behind her. In the armor of the Mirror Knights stood Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus. A mixture of anger and fear coursed within her keeping her own voice frozen in her throat.

Dartz' laughter stopped for a moment. "Now here is an interesting turn of the game," he taunted. "No matter what you do now, you lose. You will have to defeat my knights, the souls of your friends, in order to defeat me!"

"Yugi!" Sanura cried out, her grip tightening on Mokuba as if afraid Dartz would take him as well.

"This isn't funny, Dartz!" Yami shouted at their opponent.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seto growled impatiently.

A smug look played on Dartz's features as he waved his hand in motion toward the knights. "What is the point of having souls if I don't use them? I figured it was only fair I let them play. I would have thought you would be thanking me for granting you both one last chance to see the souls of your friends before they were gone forever."

"I don't think so," Yami said darkly. "I will never allow you to take them away!"

Dartz laughed. "That's it, Pharaoh. Let that anger within you free. Let it consume you and feel the darkness of it spread through you. The stronger your rage, the more Powerful my Great Beast will become when it absorbs your soul." He raised his hand once more. "Now, my Mirror Knight Yugi, Attack the Pharaoh!"

"No, Yugi! You have to fight it!" Yami pleaded desperately.

Sanura watched in awe as it began to appear that Yugi was struggling to turn his sword against Yami. "He is fighting it..." she whispered more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"How sweet that there is still loyalty within his soul even though the Pharaoh turned his back on him, but that will soon change." He placed a card face down and ended his turn.

"Kaiba we can't do this. We can't risk our friends' souls like this!" Yami pleaded to the young CEO. It broke Sanura's heart to hear the sadness in her father's voice. They had reached a point in the duel that no matter what happened, everyone would lose. But he would lose so much more if he felt he hurt Yugi's soul on top of everything else.

"I refuse to allow this bastard to trick me into losing everything, Yugi," Seto snapped. "He stole my company from me. I won't let a few holograms with familiar faces allow me to stop him as I take back what is mine!"

"Kaiba-!" Yami stopped and shook his head in frustration. "I don't know what to do... If we let Dartz win, we will all be captured and the whole world will suffer. But if we fight back, we lose our friends forever..."

"Do you honestly expect me to be too afraid to attack?" Seto asked incredulously.

Dartz chuckled and gave a half- amused shrug. "Only if destroying innocent souls disturbs you.

Seto scoffed. "As the president of a major corporation, I have to do that every single day." He grew silent a moment, but his next words had several looking at him in curious awe. "Where will they go when they are destroyed?"

"I don't honestly know," Dartz answered. "To be honest, it wouldn't really be of any use to you even if I did."

Yami steeled himself as best he could, fighting with the knowledge of what he needed to do verse what he wanted to do. "I can't go against them..."

Seto snarled. "Yugi, if you want to win this duel, we are going to have to attack those knights."

"I can't. I won't. I can't turn my back on Yugi again."

"Pharaoh! You have to stop worrying about me!" Yugi's voice made everyone gasp as they turned their gaze on the Yugi Mirror Knight. "Pharaoh, you have to attack, it's the only way. Don't worry about all of us, we will be fine. You have a more important mission to complete."

"But, Yugi, I can't risk losing all of you!"

"Trust me, Yami..."

"Look, Yugi," Seto interrupted when it appeared Yami was about to argue more. "Even the Mirror Knights accept that they will disappear. We don't have a choice if we are to end this."

"I can't... I have to save Yugi..."

"There is nothing more you can do, Pharaoh," Dartz taunted. "You are all controlled by destiny. It would just be better for you to be good and just accept your fate."

Sanura frowned at the sound of a motor coming down the hall toward the room. Gasps and shouts were heard as a motorcycle flies by them and comes to a screeching halt in front of Dartz. The man on the motorcycle climbed off and stood defiantly in front of the enemy.

"Raphael..."

The man called Raphael interrupted him. "The Pharaoh opened me up to the truth, Dartz. Thanks to him, I was able to escape the Seal of Orichalcos with my soul intact. I have come back to ask that you please stop this. All of this is meaningless. I understand now. We were wrong. There is darkness in the hearts of men, but it can be overcome."

Dartz shook his head and scoffed. "I never thought I would ever hear you stand against me with such words, Raphael."

"I never thought I would say them. I had believed like you, until the Pharaoh showed me a new light. He helped me to conquer the darkness that had rested within my own heart. It is because I have learned that the darkness can be overcome, that I beg you now to release the souls of those you have taken." He motioned to the Mirror Knights. "Please release them all."

* * *

 


	19. One Great Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"Please release them all," Raphael begged Dartz. "There is no need for this to continue. Everything can be different."

Dartz snarled at his former servant. "It would seem the Orichalcos has taken what was left of your brain. You have become more gullible than ever. Do you honestly think the darkness that once controlled you is really gone?"

"I do," Raphael answered solemnly. "I believe the Pharaoh has set me free."

"Such a fool, and to think that you are free. The Pharaoh has only ticked you in the way that you believe I have. Look around you, Raphael. You are no different from anyone else. All of these people gave into their dark sides. They were all taken by the Seal. They were all Evil. Just as you are. It's why I hired you. Your inner rage made you perfect for my plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hatred, sorrow, despair... Only these can dispel the darkness of the heart."

"Then why are you doing this? From these words, humanity can heal itself through its darkness."

"That is where you are wrong," Dartz countered. "That is not the true nature of humanity. The darkness in man only disappears temporarily." He motioned around the room again. "All of these strong people had dared to try to show they could dispel the darkness from their hearts. But all they proved was that humans were weak. They cannot do it."

"You are wrong, Dartz," Raphael argued. "And I am done being angry with the world. The Pharoah and his friends showed me what loyatly and trust were all about. Because of them and the lesson they taught me, my heart will never be taken to the dark side again."

"If all humanity is really so bad, what does it make you?" Téa asked suddenly.

"I am a pioneer. I was chosen by the Orichalcos to carve out a new world. I have done what was expected of me all these years, but time is running out. That is why I sought out the help of Rafael and the others. With them, I set out to save the world from itself. I will now be able to create humans who will be able to conquer their darkness and all with the help of my Great Beast." Dartz turned back to Raphael. "It was your destiny from the start. I merely pushed it along to help match the strength of the Legendary Dragons and Chosen Duelists."

Raphael's eyes showed a dawning within them as if something had clicked in his brain and a memory shocked him. A new anger began to brew within him. Sanura's grip on Mokuba tightened again and Yami took a slight step forward.

"Raphael, stop! Don't listen to him, he is just trying to stir the anger within you again. You can't let it happen!"

"Everything was your fault?" Raphael asked Dartz, the slight hope that he was wrong diminishing by the second. "My lost family? Everything that happened to all of us to turn us to your cause, was all your doing? It all meant  _nothing_ to you?"

"None of it meant anything compared to Doma's cause," Dartz returned coldly.

Raphael's anguished scream resonated around the walls of the room as he activated his duel disk. Guardian Eatos rose behind him and the Seal appeared on Raphael's forehead.

"No!" Sanura cried out. "Stop this, Raphael!"

"You have to control your anger!" Yami called out, daring to hope he could help him once again. "You have to reign it in! Raphael! Stop!"

Dartz laughed as the Seal formed around Raphael and his guardian. "There's no turning back now. You will see that I was right. The Orichalcos lives within him and could never be extinguished."

They all watched in horror as the Seal began to close in on Raphael and his soulless body collapsed to the floor. Téa and Tristan raced forward toward Raphael's body, trying to shake him back to existence. Sanura bowed her head, a single tear falling from the corner of her eye and into Mokuba's hair.

"Now you have seen the proof that the darkness in humanity's heart will never vanish. It will always be there. All it takes is for one trigger to set off the darkness."

"This ends, now, Dartz!" Yami shouted.

"You don't know how right you are," Dartz agreed as he drew his next card. "And with this card, the fates of you and dear Kaiba will be sealed. Now you will experience, the third level of darkness, Oricahlcos Tritos!" He held up the card that he drew. "This is the most powerful layer yet," Dartz explained as a third layer formed around the Seal of Orichaclos.

"How can it possibly become any stronger?" Yami asked incredulously.

Dartz gave a dark chuckle. "You are dealing with a force much greater than the darkest shadows, and older than time itself." As he spoke, his life points increased to 18,500. He called forth his attack.

Seto attempted to use a magic card, Shrink, to defend against the attack, but the new layer of Orichalcos destroyed it. In a desperate act to protect Seto, Yami used Ambush to switch out the attack, sacrificing one of his monsters to give Seto another chance. Sanura's heart seemed stuck in her throat as she watched, wide-eyed, the scene unfold before her. She only found her breath when she realized Seto was safe for a bit longer.

Dartz's head tilted slightly, a dark light flashing over his eyes. "Now, Pharaoh, I must ask, do you really believe your partner's soul is worth that much to you? You just gave up your only defense to save him and left your life points wide open to a direct attack." He gave a crooked grin. "In that case, it would only be nice of me to arrange a reunion for you with your friends. This time, thanks to the third layer of the Seal, the Mirror Knights cannot defy me in battle."

Yami cried out in pain as one by one the Mirror knights struck at him. There was only a brief hesitation as the one that wore Pegasus' face brought his sword up and paused. Yami raised his Duel disk in defense, peering over it slightly when the blow never came. Pegasus leaned in momentarily and kept his voice low.

"Yugi, if you can hear me, you must use that Nameless Card I gave you."

"Nameless Card?" Yami murmured more to himself in curious thought. His mind desperately tried to remember what Pegasus might have been trying to tell him.

"Yugi, that card will unlock for you the Secret of the Legendary Dragons. You must use it, now!"

"Attack!" Dartz snarled at Pegasus.

Reluctantly, Pegasus attacked, sending Yami to his knees and causing his life points to drop to 1500. Seto watched him for a moment, brief concern flickering in his eyes before he turned to his own deck hoping to find what he needed. With only 600 life points left, he knew he had to come up with something. With no help from his hand, Seto drew a card.

"You know, it never fails. Whenever I am about to lose, I always seem to draw exactly what I need, and this time is no different." Critius appeared on the field. "Now, if I know Yugi's gaming strategies as well as I think I do, Yugi's face-down card is Mirror Force."

Yami nodded that the assumption was correct. With that knowledge, Seto revealed the card and merged Fang of Critius with Mirror Force to form Mirror Force Dragon.

"Kaiba... What do you intend to attack?"

Seto refused to look at him. "You know as well as I do what I have to attack. There is no way we can win with those Mirror Knights on the field."

"Kaiba, No!"

"I have to, Yugi. Dartz is just using the faces of your friends to stop you from attacking. That has given him the upper hand in this during this whole duel. If you are not able to cut down the Knights, then let me do it. Mirror Force Dragon, attack Pegasus Knight!"

"Why attack the one Knight that still had a shield?" Tristan asked. Mokuba watched a moment and nodded in understanding.

"His Dragon has a special ability," he explained. "If Seto attacks that knight, he will be able to absorb the attack and then send it back destroying all four of the knights in one turn."

"But if Kaiba destroys all four knights, where do the souls inside the monsters go?" Téa wondered allowed.

"Please Kaiba, don't do this!" Yami begged, but his words came too late.

Dartz glared at Seto. "How is it you are able to destroy your friends?"

"Because my brother and I have already overcome the darkness in our hearts. It is how we were able to arrive here. You make the mistake in assuming that I am as gullible as the rest of this group, but all there is in my heart now is the brightness of the future my brother and I intended to rebuild. That is all we need."

There was a moment in which his eyes flickered in the direction of Mokuba and Sanura. A grim look captured Sanura's pleading eyes for a fleeting second before he turned his attention back to the duel. It was not much, but it was enough to send a shiver down Sanura's spine and she buried her face into Mokuba's hair, hugging him. Part of her knew this would not end as she hoped, but she continued to pray.

"If the Mirror Knights are true duelists, then they will not mind vanishing here so that we can defeat you and bring forth the brightness you insist does not exist. Now, Mirror Force Dragon, use your effect to attack the Mirror Knights!" Seto caught the brief movement of Yami stepping forward, a hand outstretched, out of the corner of his eye and he swept his arm out to stop him from moving forward. "Relax, Yugi. Trust me..."

Yami stopped at Seto's words and looked up at the young CEO, concern, and fear in his eyes. He turned away as Yugi's Knight form was attacked and called out for him yet again.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh!" Yugi called back with a smile. "It is better this way. You will see. Everything will be okay.

Even Pegasus gave a wave and a wink at Seto. "Thank you Kaiba-boy! You did it!"

A grim silence fell over all in the room as the smoke settled. Dartz growled but seemed to make a full recovery seconds later.

"You think you have won? Far from it. Even without the Mirror Knights, I will still be fine." His Kyutora absorbed all other damage that was to be done before it disappeared as well. "We are far from done here."

Yami bowed his head with closed eyes. "At least my friends are safe," he murmured more in an attempt to calm himself.

"Now Dartz has no monsters left to defend him," Seto pointed out.

"Quite the contrary," Dartz countered. "You see when my Kyutora is destroyed, it does not go away. It merely... evolves..."

"What?!" Yami and Seto gasped in unison.

"Not only does it evolve, but it takes on an attack strength based on the amount of damage Kyutora absorbed. So now, meet Orichalcos Shunoros with an attack strength of 20,000!"

"No!" Téa cried out, dropping on her knees to the ground as her gaze remained locked on the field. "It can take them both out in one attack!"

"I don't see why you are all so surprised," Dartz commented idly. "Afterall, it was your own hatred that created Shunoros. Its attack strength will even drop when it attacks. However, it does have the means of blocking any attack made against it," he added with a smug grin. "And with this trap card," he continued, displaying his played Martyr Curse. " I can force any monster to attack and cancel out any special effects said monster might have. You have given me only one option so I choose your, now, defenseless Mirror Force Dragon."

Sanura's breath stilled. The world around her seemed to freeze as she watched the attack shatter Seto's dragon. The force of the attack sent him against the wall of the Seal and horror filled her being as she watched him stagger on his feet, his life point counter struck zero. "No, Seto... no..." she whispered.

"Sanura...?" Mokuba had felt her still and turned to look up at her fear-locked face. He watched her lips move wordlessly, but read the word "no" as she continued to watch in disbelief. He watched the tears fill her eyes. Turning from her gaze to his brother, a small flicker of realization struck him and he slid his smaller hand in hers, giving her a squeeze. He knew there was little he could do as the fear had locked his heart as well, but after all the times she had been there for him, he wanted to reach out to her.

"Kaiba!" Yami shouted to his partner.

Seto's voice was weak and shaky, but his gaze remained firm. "I am not done yet, Yugi," he told him. "I activate Wish of Death Hope to transfer all of Mirror Force Dragon's attack points to Yugi's life points. That gives you 4300." His voice failed and he dropped to his knees as Yami raced to his side.

"Hang on, Kaiba!"

Mokuba turned his gaze back to the duel in time to see his brother fall and in Sanura's momentary freeze, he broke free of her hold and ran toward the Seal, pounding on the wall of it, tears streaming down his face. "Big Brother! No, Seto!"

Sanura snapped out of her emotional fall and blinked, seeing Mokuba at the Seal's wall, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and trying to pull him back away from harm's way. Her head snapped sharply to the side when his little fist accidentally struck her cheek and she merely held him tighter. "I can't let you get hurt, too, Mokuba. Please... Your brother wouldn't want that..."

"Seto!" Mokuba screamed out.

Sanura managed to get her head down close to his. "Mokie... please... I can't fail your brother by losing you, too..." Mokuba's legs gave from under him and together they fell to their knees beside the Seal's wall closest to Seto.

Yami heard his daughter and Mokuba just outside the Seal and glanced up to see the wild emotions filling their eyes. He had not been completely oblivious to something being between Sanura and Seto, but it was the first real time he had been able to see her break. This was more powerful than it had been when her friend Aiden had been killed in the plane. He realized, in that moment, she carried the same near unfaltering strength of her mother. Unfaltering until she had no choice but to break. There was thin control holding something within her spirit back, but he could feel it shaken and quickly losing control. Seto's voice brought his attention back to the tall man in front of him.

"I have repaid the debt owed to you, Yugi. Now I ask that you take vengeance for me. Win, Yugi! I know that you can. Now do it!" His last words barely had time to leave his lips before the Seal contracted around him, silencing him and stealing his soul for the Great Leviathon.

Dartz's laughter echoed in the room. "It would appear that you, Pharaoh, are the 'soul' survivor thus far." "Yami growled but any retort was cut off as Dartz flicked his fingers and Seto's body began to rise out of Yami's arms. "I have what I need of him. The rest is of no use to me. I suppose I can be gracious enough to give the rest of him back to you."

As the group watched, Seto's limp body rose completely from Yami's grasp and crackled in the green light as it was sent sailing through the Seal toward Sanura and the others. It was the only moment, Sanura willingly released Mokuba and she lept up just enough to catch him and hug his body against hers, hoping to give him a gentler landing than Dartz had intended for him to have. She knelt on the stone floor with Seto's head resting at her shoulder as she hugged him close, her fingers threading through his hair tenderly while Mokuba joined them, his hand reaching to grasp his brother's.

"Seto," Mokuba whimpered. "Open your eyes, Big Brother. You have to open your eyes... Please, Seto..."

Dartz laughed. "Give it up. You are speaking to nothing more than an empty shell now. There is nothing left as he has given himself to the Great Beast."

Mokuba sniffed and wiped at his eyes with hands that were balled into fists. "Give him back! You've gotta give him back!"

Dartz's laughter was his only response.

"Don't listen to him, Mokuba," Sanura old him in a tightly controlled voice. "He is only trying to spark you to attack him so he can do the same to you. At least we have your brother's body. His soul can be saved, yet. I promise you, it will." She became vaguely aware of his gaze upon her as she continued to stroke the threads of Seto's hair tenderly, gingerly brushing her fingers over a smudge of dirt on his jawline she had assumed, at first, to be a bruise. Her breathing was tightly controlled and she swallowed hard, trying to force back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "We will get him back..."

* * *

 


	20. Finding the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Aurora's steps were light on the stone as she appraoched the Kaiba Corp Helicopter waiting outside of the temple. Her friends rested inside and she spared only a moment to make sure they were okay before she turned to scan her surroundings. She found Roland looking around as the ground beneath them had begun to shake and tremble. Reaching out she steadied him when he lost his footing and managed to startle him more in the process.

"How-how did you-"

She shook her head. "Some things are better left unknown, Roland. You should know that by now."

Recognizing her finally, Roland hung his head. "I suppose you are right."

Aurora turned her gaze to the opening of the temple. "I take it they are all in there?"

"They all went in a while ago. Something happened, but I don't know what. I just know the island is constantly quaking as if it wants to split in half."

"Probably because it does," she murmured softly, more as an idle thought to herself. She ignored his question of what she meant and began to make her way into the temple. The deeper into it she got, the more she began to feel the overwhelming emotion of everyone within. Her hearing caught the sound of a loud, familiar roar that made her shudder. It had grown too strong. She could tell that the Great Beast had finally gathered just enough strength to be able to rise. She may have defeated its original Master, but the battle would not be done until the Great Beast was at the bottom of the ocean for good.

* * *

The roar from the Leviathan was almost deafening within the temple walls and it caused more stone to tumble free and crash to the floor. Sanura bowed her head over Seto's still form, trying to keep the rubble from falling onto him and Mokuba scooted closer to her. Shouts of shock erupted from Tristan and the others and they all gathered around trying to keep safe themselves.

Dartz laughed. "Do you hear that? Thanks to Seto Kaiba's generous donation, my Leviathan is almost ready."

Mokuba turned on him. "You tell that stupid lizard to spit out my brother right now!" He demanded angrily.

Dartz merely glared at him as if he was an annoying fly. "Silence, you little gnat. Do you honestly believe that I would take orders from one as insignificant as you?"

Sanura reached out and grabbed for Mokuba as what seemed to look like a giant eye appeared behind Dartz. There was a sudden shock of Power that resonated from the eye and it struck everyone outside of the Seal. Sanura found herself flung against a wall, her arm painfully jerked to such a point her shoulder had dislocated as she maintained her grip on Mokuba who collapsed in a heap next to her. Seto's body landed in such a way it almost curled against her own.

"Mo...ku...ba..." she barely managed to say as she winced in pain while trying to squeeze his fingers in her hand. She received no response other than a defeated whimper. Gasping for breath, her gaze turned toward the stone ceiling above them.  _I won't let go,_  she promised silently, unable to find her voice anymore.  _I will keep you near..._  Blackness crept at the edge of her vision though she tried desperately to keep it away as she heard Dartz's cruel laughter yet again after she heard her father's shout to his friends and to her.

"It seems you are all alone now, Pharaoh," Dartz taunted. "No cheering section to offer hope. No wife by your side. Your little family is nowhere around and now is the time I would assume you would want them the most." He chuckled again. "But don't worry, Pharaoh, your friends are fine. I don't need weak souls. I just wanted some one on one time with you. Especially since it has been so long since we last saw each other..."

 _Father..._ Sanura tried one last time to reach out to him.  _You are not alone... you are never alone... Do not give in, Father... please..._ She used the last of her will to force her thought to Yami just before she succumbed to the fog that had been threatening to drag her into inky blackness. She only hoped it had been enough to sustain him in his battle.

* * *

A wave of Dark Power struck Aurora's senses as she neared another opening in the temple. She halted a moment, searching out for any presence within the room. She knew she had felt her daughter and the others just a moment before, but grew concerned when they all disappeared except for Yami and Dartz. Straining her ears, she heard Dartz's voice.

"Now, Pharaoh, it is down to you and me. And our own history."

"What history could you and I possibly have together?" Yami asked him darkly.

 _Oh no..._  Aurora thought as she hurriedly made her way to the room. She kept to the shadows and used a cloaking spell to hide herself from Dartz's mind. Once inside the room, she bit her lip when she saw everyone scattered over the floor. There was no movement and she did not dare to use any more power to try to prod their bodies for any signs of life. Turning toward the Seal, she watched as Dartz began to recall his meeting with Yami all those centuries ago.

"We met several thousand years ago. Back when you were still alive, and the king of Egypt," Dartz explained. "You see, when the battle of Atlantis ended, I thought the Great Leviathan was gone forever. Until I met you."

"What does the evil creature have to do with me?"

"You realize that you are the reason the world will end."

"I have lost my memory of everything in my past, Dartz," Yami informed him. "I have no idea what you are talking about.

There was a sudden pull of Power and the room around them was transformed into the palace room of the Pharaoh. Aurora's eyes widened and it was all she could do to keep control of her grip on her spell. It had been so long since she had laid eyes on the room she had once spent so much time within back when it was still nearly pristine condition.

"Does this strike any memory within you, Pharaoh?" Dartz questioned almost daringly.

Yami looked around the room. He found the throne in which he sat stiffly. Beside him stood Aurora, watching a battle take place. Her gaze had seemed distracted, but she had a hand on his shoulder that seemed to give him assurance. In front of them stood Priest Set, facing down an evil snake creature he claimed had destroyed the temple. He sought out permission from the Pharaoh to take out the offending creature. As Yami watched, he saw his former self tell the priest that he would deal with it himself. He called forth Obelisk the Tormentor. In one Fist of Fury punch, Obelisk destroyed the other creature.

"This duel..." Yami murmured curiously.

Dartz nodded. "All those centuries ago, in your ancient Egypt, the Duel Monsters were unsealed, brought out by the darkness within your people. I realized then that if people were once again trapped in the darkness again, it will be like Atlantis once more. This would allow the Great God of Orichalcos to rise and destroy the world.

As Dartz spoke, the vision changed to show a winged monster fleeing the palace and the Pharaoh chasing after it on horseback. Sliefer the Sky Dragon appeared above him to follow the intruder. All around the streets, people scattered out of the way. One of those people, being Dartz, himself, as he watched on with interest.

"I knew then that your energy was the one I sought. It was your energy I needed, but the time was not right. I would have to wait."

 _I remember that night,_ Aurora thought as she continued to watch the vision play out. It had been just after the Pharaoh had been able to call upon the Gods for the first time. It was the moment everything began to snowball downward toward his final destiny. It had been her vision that had kept her distracted that night.

"Why did you not confront me back then?" Yami asked.

"I could not. There was another threatening to destroy the world at that time. He was in my way. I had to allow things to play out as they did in order to achieve my goal." The vision changed to show the city smoldering in ruins. "I knew my time would come eventually. And I was right."

Yami watched in shocked awe. "I have seen this image before through the Millennium Puzzle..."

"Yes, back then, those who embraced the darkness used it to battle one another. In the end, it destroyed everything. It was a glorious drama to behold as it proved everything I thought. And then, just when I was about to give up hope that my time would not come, something shocking happened..." The vision changed again to Yugi sitting in his room putting together the Millennium Puzzle. "Your cursed soul was resurrected. And with it, came the rebirth of the Shadow Games, and your rivals, Kaiba and Bakura."

"So that is why you targeted my friends..."

"Of course," Dartz acknowledged. "Never before had I ever encountered such a powerful group of souls."

"You sicken me," Yami snarled.

"I sicken you? My dear Pharaoh, it was  _you_  who ushered in the age of the Shadow Games and nearly wiped out your whole kingdom. So why must you be resurrected? There is only one answer to that.  _You_  must be the one who will put an end to human history. That is the destiny that you bear."

"That is a  _lie_!"

"Ahh, Pharaoh, you are the source of the darkness, and ten thousand years of history will end when you have been sacrificed." Dartz paused a moment to let his words sink into Yami's conscious. "The real reason you were sent here? To this time? It was no idle fluke. Spirits more than thousands of years old, don't just suddenly spring to life without reason. The Fates brought you back so you could save the world, by offering your great soul and Power to that of the Leviathan."

Yami began to stare off into space as the vision faded from sight. Lost in his thoughts, he had no idea how to accept what Dartz was telling him, or even if he should. Something about it did not seem right. He knew he was being manipulated. He just could not configure in his mind, a way to face what was being told to him. He began to concentrate on the facts as he knew them. He stood alone facing Dartz's Shunoros which currently boasted 17,200 attack points while Darts, himself, had 18,500 life points. He knew that he only had 4300, but that was because of Seto's sacrifice. He shook his head. He had to figure out how to stop this.

"Dartz, don't you see what is going on here? The Orichalcos has corrupted your mind. It has been filling your head with lies for thousands of years. You may have succumbed to it, but I will not allow myself to be taken down by your words. I made a promise to Black Magician Girl and other monsters. I made a promise to friends. I took on this mission for Ironheart and Chris."

Dartz laughed scornfully. "You have been lying to the world for too long. You have spent your time trying to convince everyone that Fate had sent you here to protect the world from evil, when, in fact, your heart is the heart filled with evil. Filled with the same evil you claim to be fighting. You, Pharaoh, represent the darkness inside all humans. For that, you all must be punished. You claim you are on a mission, yet there is no such thing. Your friends. Ironheart, my father, Chris, my daughter... they do not know that you are the cause of the destruction of the world. That is why they have set their hopes on you. But today, history shall repeat itself. The Battle of Atlantis shall begin again."

No," Yami argued. " I won't let you start another war!"

"Let me? Pharaoh, it has already begun."

"But that means... everything I have ever done, my entire existence..."

"Has been meaningless right from the start," Dartz told him.

Yami shook his head, his resolve beginning to fade. "No! It's a lie, a lie! I won't believe it!" Yami drew from his deck then played Pot of Greed. He drew two more cards then summoned Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to play in defense. He chose one more card and set it face down, ending his turn, daring to hope it would be enough.

Dartz drew for his turn, gaining another 1500 life points to bring his total to 20,000. He called an attack on Celtic Guardian but was stopped when Yami played his trap card, Soul Shield. It cost him half of his life points to block the attack, but at least he kept a defense.

"Not a bad move, but honestly, what was the point? Look around, Pharaoh. You are all alone. Your friends are not here to support you. The score is not exactly in your favor. So why drag out this torment when all you have to do is forfeit? At least then you can join your friends on the other side."

Aurora watched as Yami seemed to freeze where he stood. He had so many thoughts racing through his head, she could not pinpoint any one thought in particular. She watched him eye all of the monsters that stood facing him from Dartz side of the field. She watched his hand begin to waver over his duel deck. Fear seized her heart as she realized what he was contemplating.

"It is time for you to accept the fact that your soul is cursed, Pharaoh," Dartz continued. Even if you were to open up the mazes within your heart to recover your memory, all that you would find waiting for you would be tragedy. It is time to join me in ushering the new age of the future. Surrender your spirit Pharaoh." Dartz gave another brief pause. "Believe it or not, I shoulder the same burdens as you. I am the only one who can truly understand your pain. At least allow me to be the one to end your destiny. To save you."

Aurora watched Yami's hand waver over the Duel Deck once more as he continued to contemplate Dartz words. She swallowed hard and shook her head. She knew to reach out to him would chance Dartz finding her, but she could not remain hidden any longer. She had to show Yami there was still hope. She had to bring the light back to him. Surrendering was not his Fate. Aurora closed her eyes and began to concentrate, feeling as if she had detached from her body, she reached out to Yami and touched her fingertips to the nape of his neck, seeking a magical point in which to enter his conscious.

" _Yami... you cannot do this_ _... it is not done. It is not over. There is still a chance..."_

" _Aurora?"_ She felt his shock vibrate throughout his whole being.  _"But I thought... I watched you fall..."_

" _I still live, my love. I am still with you. You are not as alone as Dartz wishes you to believe. Nor are you as evil as he would have to think."_

" _Aurora, I don't know what to do. I don't know that I can do this. What if I am better off with my friends?"_

" _No, that defeats everything you ever set out to do. It defeats the very purpose of why you sealed yourself within your puzzle. There is still so much that you must do. And I am here with you."_

Yami's vision went dark so all he could see was an image of Aurora standing before him. She was looking a little worse for wear from her own battle, but she was there! Relief flooded him and he reached out, taking her into his arms and holding her tight. She could feel his emotions shuddering his body. It never failed to amaze her how vivid the sensations were even in this sub-conscious form. She tilted her head close to his, cradling his head against her shoulder. Yami touched his lips against the skin of her shoulder and breathed in the jasmine scent she wore. In the midst of his collapse, he found a new strength building just in being near her again.

" _What is it about you that can bring such a beautiful storm within me? Why is it I crave you so much it almost crushes me whole, and yet it does not scare me? Aurora, how is it, I can need you to a point I feel as though I am not alive unless you stand beside me? And yet... I live..."_

Her lips curved into a tender smile as she pulled back from him slightly. She brushed tender fingertips along his jawline and offered him a featherlight kiss. She felt his body quake against her as the power of her heart touched the core of his soul, infusing him with something only she could offer him.

" _And how is it, even when my body cries out for more, such a soft kiss can satisfy and calm every nerve within me?"_

" _It is the magic between us that bonded us, my dear Pharaoh. We have such a Power when combined that only we can calm each other when emotions spin out of control. And only we can bring each other back to reality when we face the thought of running. A-,"_ Aurora caught herself and swallowed hard as she gripped him tightly. " _Yami... Our path has not ended yet... There is much that we need to cover before our destiny is revealed. You cannot give up now... yes the world may need you... But so do I...Please... listen to me..."_ She gently lifted his chin so that he would look up at her.

" _Yami, I need you to hear me out. This duel is not done. Dartz has not won, though I know it may look as though he has. But there is still a way."_

" _But how, Aurora?"_

" _The Legendary Dragons."_

Yami frowned. " _How can they help me now?"_

" _There is more to them then you think, Yami. They were buried with a dark secret and Pegasus knew this. He wanted to know the secret so deeply that he created a card to unlock it. A card you now hold in your possession."_

" _What is this secret?"_

" _Pegasus spent many years trying to unearth it, but other than one stone tablet from Egypt, there was no mention of them anywhere. So Pegasus gave more thought and realized one very important thing. Yami, Dartz would have you believe that humans are small and weak, but within each human is a microscopic world... a vast universe... the faraway past, and the distant future. All one must do is use their imagination to know that limitless world. Now think, Yami... what could possibly be the reason in which three Legendary Dragons would not have any mark at all in any history texts? What could make it so they could never be found?"_

Yami grew silent and still as he contemplated her words. He pondered the thought of a microscopic world and how an imagination could unlock so much. He frowned when he looked upon her again, a thought beginning to dawn within him.  _"They weren't dragons at all..."_

Aurora smiled warmly. " _Exactly. During that battle of Atlantis, Dartz used a very powerful magic to transform three brave knights into Dragons in order to weaken them, because deep down, he feared they could beat him. But you can set them free, my love. You have the Power to return three knights to their true form, and therefore unlock the greatest Power of all. The one that can help you defeat Dartz, and his lies, and return all to as it should be._

" _However, my dear Pharaoh, you must act quickly before the trapped souls are lost forever. You are a chosen duelist. You have the Power to activate that card Pegasus gave you. Use it now to return Yugi and the others back to us. Show Dartz that you are a true king who would only protect those within your reach._ " Aurora slid her fingers into his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. " _You are not alone, my love. I am here with you. I am always here with you..."_

There was a sudden jolt and Aurora felt herself flown back out of Yami's mind and into her own body. She shook her head to clear the fog and looked out across the room at Dartz and the Seal. Yami had frozen in place, his hand still over his Duel Deck.

"The time has come, Pharaoh," Dartz said confidently. "Let the Seal take you to your friends. Help me to begin the new world."

_I am with you..._

Aurora's words filtered into Yami's mind as a tear fell from his eyes and onto his puzzle. The tear set off a reaction that no one could have predicted as the Puzzle burst with a golden light that encased Yami's body. As the Seal began to close in on him, the golden light repelled it violently, sending it back around the duel once more. Dartz stared on in shock.

"Impossible! No one can overcome the Power of the Orichalcos!"

"The Pharaoh is more than just any simple anyone," Aurora commented lightly, dropping her guard and coming into view.

"I should have known you had something to do with this," Dartz growled.

Aurora grinned. "On the contrary, I had little to do with it. You falsely assumed you had the Pharaoh alone and beaten. He merely proved you wrong." As she spoke, the spiritual images of Yami's friends began to appear as well as Dartz's fallen servants.

"How can he have beaten the Seal?"

"The simple answer, Dartz, is that you forced me to look deep into my heart. You made me do so, thinking that I would only find darkness. But instead, I found something better. I found light. I found the Light of Love and friendship. No magic can ever take that away. So long as my heart continues to hold this kind of light, no form of darkness can ever take me away." Yami smiled at the spiritual presence of all of his friends, and gave a more special smile to Aurora as she stepped closer to the wall of the Seal. "I have to thank you, Dartz. If it wasn't for you forcing me to search deep within my heart, I would have not been able to remember that my friends are always with me. You see, I was Chosen. I was forced to lose everything I had in the past in order to come here thousands of years later. That purpose was to meet the companions that I have, and now together, we will defeat you."

* * *

 


	21. A Moment of Hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

The gold light disappeared as Yami drew his his next card. His eyes widened in shock when a glance showed him that the card drawn was the one Pegasus had given him. A sly look crossed his chiseled features and he could feel pride emanating from Aurora just behind him, separated only by the Seal. She knew. It was time to end this duel once and for all.

"Do you know what card I am holding, Dartz? It is the key to unlocking the secret of the Legendary Dragons." He held the card up for Dartz to see, only as they watched, the image on the card changed. Instead of blank white, it revealed the image of three dragons with three swords and a title "Legend of Heart" . Yami knew he would be taking a chance to activate it as he needed 1000 life points and a sacrifice, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

"Now I call forth Critius, Hermos, and Timaeus, in their  _true_  form!"

Dartz's look of arrogance shattered as he looked on, eyes open in fear. The three dragons began to emerge, flying upward and into a cloud of smoke. The energy in the room pulsed and sizzled around them just before a booming voice could be heard from above.

"At last we are free from captivity!"

A cracking flash of lightning struck the ground in the center of the seal and three knights of blue, green, and red, appeared. The green knight bore a scar over his right eye. He revealed himself as Timaeus as he drew his sword. The Blue Knight announced himself as Sir Critius and the Red Knight Sir Hermos. Each held 2800 attack points. There was a flash of light as they touched their swords over their heads in a united fashion.

"In the name of Atlantis, we have been reborn!" Their swords struck the ground and all three levels of the Seal shattered around them. Dartz's monsters all lost their boost, bringing the duel back to a more doable level.

"The Seal is powerless around us," Sir Hermos' thunderous voice declared.

"Have you forgotten our last encounter, Dartz?" Sir Critius asked.

Timaeus scowled as he touched fingertips to his scarred eye. "I know I sure haven't. We have a score to settle."

Yami glanced over his shoulder at Aurora who nodded with a smile. "Help him carry out that score," she told him in a soft command. Understanding that she was merely echoing what was in his own thoughts, Yami nodded in return.

"Timaeus, attack Orichalcos Aristeros!" Yami's life points took a hit as the monster's defense rose 300 points more than Timaeus. He continued the attack by using Critius and Hermos to strike Aristeros. By the time all attacks had been done, Yami's life points were dropped to 250 and he ended his turn.

"Such a shame," Dartz chided him. "You gave nearly all of your life points, but it will not save you. I promise you, your death will come in this next round." Dartz drew his card and then ordered Shunoros to attack Critius.

Yami shook his head. "That attack won't work, Dartz. Thanks to the special ability of Critius, I can bring back one trap card from the graveyard. I now choose Mirror Force!" The magic of Mirror Force lit up the ground at Critius' feet and he touched his sword to the light, absorbing its magic into the blade. He brought the sword back up in time to send Dartz's monster's attack blasting back to the other side of the arena.

Dartz watched on in horror as all his monsters were destroyed and his life points were knocked down to 14,100. But after a moment, he simply smiled. "That was an excellent move, Pharaoh. But you see, my Shunoros has a special ability as well." His monster cracked and began to fall into pieces, bursting into flames as an added touch. But no sooner had the monster disappeared, had a snake-like monster appeared to take its place. "Welcome my Divine Serpent, Pharaoh. Now granted, there is a price to pay for bringing him to the battle. I must discard my entire hand, and give up all of my life points."

"But that would mean that you lose," Yami said, his eyes slit curiously as he tried to figure out why Dartz would make such a sacrifice.

"Correct," Dartz acknowledged. "Under normal circumstances, however. But so long as my Divine Serpent is on the field, I shall remain in the game. But if you can find a way to destroy it, then the battle would be yours." Dartz chuckled again. "The catch? The attack force of my Serpent is  _infinite!_ There is not a monster in your deck that can defeat it. The moment my Serpent strikes your Knight, your soul will be mine! _"_

Yami stared down at his duel deck. Closing his eyes, he said a silent prayer to the Heart of the Cards before reaching to draw his card. Opening his eyes, he realized he had drawn Dark Magician Girl. He drew a breath and calmed his nerves again. "I made you a promise, my friend. I won't fail you now." He placed his card face down and ended his turn.

"You put up a good fight, Pharaoh, but now it's time to end this." Dartz discarded ten cards from his deck to allow his Serpent to attack Timaeus. There was a growled shout from the knight before he faded from sight and Yami's life points fell to zero.

Aurora's eyes widened as she watched the attack. The Seal reappeared on the field and began to shrink down around Yami. Instantly, she used her Power to seek out and keep a hold on Yami's presence, reaching for him the only way she knew she could as per the rules of the duel. Her breath returned when she realized his presence was not disappearing from her. She squinted through the cloud of dust from the attack and smiled when she watched the Seal snap into pieces once again. Dark Magician Girl floated in front of Yami, a determined look on her normally innocent-seeming features. Her staff held tautly in front of her.

"But... how?" Dartz asked in disbelief. "How is it possible for you to survive?"

"With the help of my trap card Relay Soul. Like your Serpent, my trap allows me to remain in the game when my life points drop to zero by summoning my Dark Magician Girl. I have trusted my fate to her hands. This leaves us both in the same situation. One monster keeping us in play until one or the other is destroyed.

Dartz glared hard at him. "So the rules have been changed for this duel, but it does not increase your chances of winning."

"But unlike you, Dartz, I am not alone. I have the strength of all of my friends behind me, driving me."

"I don't need anyone behind me, Pharaoh. I still have more power than you and your friends. Now I shall prove it." Dartz drew his next set of cards before playing Impact Revive. "I choose to bring back Timaeus!"

"Timaeus? But why?"

"This is how I will prove to you just how powerless you really are." He discarded his ten cards once again and ordered the Divine Serpent to attack.

The attack surged toward Dark Magician Girl, but Yami showed no fear as he activated Hermos' special effect, Sword of Renewal. Hermos absorbed the power of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to protect him from any monster's attack of 1900 or more. Swiftly, Hermos moved in front of Dark Magician Girl, intercepting the attack from the Serpent. All three knights standing on the field yet again, they force back the Serpent's attack, keeping Yami safe.

"You made such a big deal about an infinite attack, but in the end, attack points won't mean a thing," Yami told him.

"You dodge one attack and you think you are king of the world?" Dartz scoffed.

Yami closed his eyes against, concentrating hard. He knew he had to count on all of his friends for this. They all had to work together. Behind the black shade of his closed eyes, he caught the vision of soft hand upon his. His spiritual self looked up to see the serene face of Aurora gazing upon him.

"I am never alone," he murmured to her.

"Never alone," she whispered. "You can do this..." She placed a light kiss upon his lips and faded from sight as he opened his eyes.

"Critius, Hermos, attack Divine Serpent with Sword of Wisdom and Sword of Renewal!"

"It's a wasted attack. They are too weak!"

"Are you so certain, Dartz? Why don't you take another look."

Dartz frowned as the knights attacked with no destruction to themselves. "They should have been destroyed the moment they attacked my Serpent."

"You forget that each knight has their own hidden power. Dartz, you believe in the limitless darkness of the heart, but the power of the light within a heart is just as limitless. Critius absorb the power within my trap card Attack Guidance Barrier and transfer your attack to Hermos. Hermos, I activate your special effect by sacrificing my three magnet warriors to triple the attack and send it back to Critius. By sending it back and forth like this, their power strength matches Infinite!"

"There is no way their attack is greater than my Serpent's. They are stuck in a constant loop between each other."

"I'm not done yet," Yami informed him. "I still have one more knight left. I now use Timaeus' special ability so that he can merge together with Hermos and Critius. Together, they are all a force that is beyond infinity as they become, the Knight of Destiny!"

"Impossible!" Dartz shouted in shock.

"See for yourself. Knight of Destiny: Attack with Sword of Justice!"

Aurora watched as the knight dashed forward and slashed at the serpent with his sword. An opening appeared that showed a space where nothing but orbs of light could be seen. The Serpent went up in flames as Dartz gave an anguished cry.

"Your quest is over, Dartz!"

"No! I have come too far, I am too close! I only need one more powerful soul and the Great Leviathan can rise from the depths of the earth!"

The Serpent disappeared, leaving the rip in space behind. The Knight of Destiny disappeared as well, leaving the three knights individually on the field once again. They stood facing Dartz with fierce scowls on their face.

"Release my friends, Dartz!" Yami commanded.

Dartz growled and the temple around them began to crack and crumble. Aurora gasped as the Leviathan crashed through the wall and snapped Dartz up into its jaws, plunging through the floor and back into the water. Aurora ran to Yami's side as they turned to face the hole in the wall together, watching as a cyclone began in the water. Yami gripped Aurora's hand as the wind whipped around them. He pulled her close to him and was slightly surprised when she allowed him to hold her in a protective manner. His attention never wavered until he felt her body suddenly still in his arms.

"What is it?" He asked her.

She pulled back just enough to point toward the rift the knight had created during the duel. Three orbs of light blasted from the rift and appeared over the hands of each knight.

"You have been freed so that you may return to where you belong," Timaeus explained to the lights. One orb sailed passed Yami and Aurora and out of the temple. One orb passed toward Seto and the other floated over Yami's hand. The knights nodded to Yami before they faded from sight.

Yami stared down at the orb, almost fearful of it. Aurora gave his hand a squeeze and he looked up at her again. They knew Yugi's soul was in his hand. They could both feel it. Aurora offered him a light smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Not just yet..."

Aurora blinked at him in shock as he looked back down at the orb. "What do you mean?"

Yami was silent a moment. "I've missed Yugi, don't get me wrong. And I am glad that I have him back."

"But?"

Yami looked up at her again with those smoldering eyes that made her knees weak. A part of her knew what he was going to say next. "A part of me was grateful I had... a body of my own... so to speak... for a while."

Aurora tilted her head just slightly, not sure just what to say to that. A part of her had longed to be close to him for so long. There had been one moment that she was able to allow because of the situation. She suddenly understood him. If he allowed Yugi back into his body, they could never have that kind of intimacy again. At least not for a good long time... unless...

She reached out and placed a hand upon his, her other lightly caressing his cheek. "My dear Pharaoh, I understand what you are trying to say. It is hard for me to hold back as well. Especially since..."

"Yeah," he murmured with a nod.

"I'll make a deal with you..."

He frowned and looked back up at her. "A deal?"

She nodded. "Yes... Our time is almost near. Things are about to be very different. After we deal with the Leviathan... and we will deal with it together... using the magic of our people, I will break one of my own rules..."

"What do you mean?"

Aurora lightly tapped a finger on the Millennium Puzzle. "You are not the only one with access to mazes within the Puzzle... I know where to find your chamber within it." Closing her eyes a moment, she swallowed her heart and leaned in to give him one more kiss. "I will find you..." she whispered against his lips. "Just leave it unlocked for me, okay?"

There was a new light in his eyes when she pulled back and he offered up a smile to her. He nodded. "I will."

"Then for now, let us all join together and finish this... I will go wake my friends and meet you to face that Leviathan." Her face warmed when he reached out and touched her chin briefly with a nod. She turned to leave as he closed his eyes and allowed the orb to absorb itself into his body.

* * *

 


	22. Final Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Seto stirred stiffly after an orb absorbed itself into his back. Slowly, his eyes opened and instantly he froze. He became acutely aware that he was cradled within the grip of a body smaller than his and with a distinct, perfumed scent that struck a memory in his senses. He carefully shifted his head and found his gaze halted by a pair of sensual lips, parted slight enough to allow for small breaths. His steel blue eyes narrowed when he realized there had been tear stains on her cheeks. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs left from first waking up, he somehow managed to grasp the memory that under those long, full, and closed lashes, he would find an intense set of crimson eyes.

Seto groaned as he tried to sit up, being careful not to disturb the woman too much. He continued to look around and realized she held a protective grip on his brother as well. It was then, the cobwebs cleared completely and he remembered who she was. He reached over to check on Mokuba, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized he would be alright. Then he turned his attention back to the woman who had been trying to keep them both safe.

"Ms. Kornari..." he barely managed to croak out in a voice that was rough from lack of use. "Sanura..." He heard her moan painfully and caught the faint grimace that flashed over her features as if she were trying to mask her pain. Quickly, he passed his gaze over her again, searching for signs of injury. It was then he realized her arm was pinned under her at an odd angle. "No..." Resting on his knees, Seto gingerly lifted her into his arms, hesitating when he heard her moan in pain again.

"S-Seto..." she whimpered faintly.

He was not sure how awake she truly was, but he knew she was alert enough to feel the pain and it was bringing her out of it.  "Shh... easy, Ms. Kornari." He watched her eyes struggle to open at the sound of his voice, her confusion written all over her face. When her eyes finally cracked open, he found himself lost in them for a moment. When she winced, he remembered her arm. "Careful, looks like it's dislocated."

"You... you're okay, S- M-Mr. Kaiba?"

"It would appear so, yes."

"That is so good to hear..." Sanura's breathing became labored again and she felt herself losing her battle with consciousness again.

"Ms. Kornari, keep your eyes open... that's a direct order." Seto found himself struggling for a moment to sound official as he watched her bobbing in and out of consciousness. He just knew that she always found a way to do anything he ever told... or even asked... her to do.

"Yes, sir."

Seto turned his attention to Sanura's shoulder once again. Dislocated. He could reset it for her, though he wasn't sure how she would handle the pain of it. "Hang on, Ms. Kornari." He helped her sit up and after she was at least slightly steady, he reached toward a leather buckle on his jacket and ripped it from the material it was sewn on. He offered it to her. "Bite on this. I can help you, but it's going to hurt."

She looked up at him for a moment before accepting the piece of leather. She felt his hand grip her arm while the other created a brace to help the force of the reset. She cried out between her clenched teeth at the sudden shock of pain. Gasping for breath, she waited until the world stopped spinning before she allowed Seto to remove the piece of leather from between her lips.

"Any better?"

Sanura drew in a deep breath and began to draw upon the inner magic she carried to help relieve the pain that lingered. "Y-yes... actually." She looked up at him, freezing when she realized just how close his face was to hers. "M-Mr. Kaiba?"

"What?"

Sanura ran a tongue over her lips briefly as she reached up to touch his cheek. It was a bold move, and not one she typically would have made, but the reality of everything they had been through made her feel like she had to make a move or let it go. She shifted quickly in his arms. It was just enough for her to touch her lips to his. She felt him stiffen at first in shock, but felt no objection from him. It was to her own surprise, when his arms wrapped around her a bit tighter, accepting her kiss more warmly than she had considered he would. When she pulled back, she drew a breath and looked into his blue eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba... for the help with my arm..."

He watched her for a moment before he nodded stiffly. "Thank you... Ms. Kornari... for watching over my brother... and me..."

Sanura offered him a smile and lightly patted his arm. "The fight isn't over yet... You still have a company to win back..."

The coldness re-entered Seto's eyes again and he started to stand. Sanura moved to draw Mokuba closer to her. They stared at each other for a moment longer before she just gave him a nod.

"I'll stay with Mokuba, sir. Don't worry."

"Knowing he is with you, I won't. I'll be back soon... for you both."

"Yes, sir."

Seto turned just in time to see Yugi being tackled by Joey and his other friends. "Seems everyone is back. Does this mean Dartz is done?"

Yugi nodded slightly. "It was the Legendary Knights who set us free. The Pharaoh defeated Dartz, but as soon as the duel ended, Dartz was swallowed by the Leviathan."

"Sounds like celebration time!" Joey cheered.

"Not yet," Yugi cautioned. "Not all of the souls were released. We still have to defeat the Leviathan so we can free them all." A loud rumbling cut Yugi off from saying anything more. All attention was turned as Natara appeared at the doorway.

"Guys, it's here..."

"What's here?" Téa asked as they all started toward her.

"Atlantis... it's rising out of the ocean!"

Everyone who could run followed Natara back out of the temple and halted just outside, watching the waters part for towers and archways.

"How do we get to it from here?" Joey asked when the city came to a stop at the surface.

"We can take the helicopter," Seto offered.

Aurora sighed softly as she stared at Atlantis. "There is another way," she commented idly.

"What other way?" Seto asked her.

"The rift in the temple... it's a direct passageway from here to there."

"If that's the way to go, then that's how I want to go," Yugi said.

"Me, too," Joey added bravely.

"You guys are nuts," Tristan interjected. "You just got out of Dartz' hands."

Téa shook her head in disbelief. "Why would you want to go back to him? You should walk away while you still have a chance."

"It's not like that, Téa," Yugi returned calmly. "You should know that we can't do that so long as this creature and Dartz are a threat. We all have to go. Or else we will never be able to stop that Orichalcos god..."

"Yuge is right," Joey added. "We still have ta end dis so everyone can be free again."

"Everyone still trapped is counting on us, Téa," Yugi continued. "They all believe that we will save them. We can't let them down."

Téa uttered a soft, scared whimper. "Yugi..."

Yugi shook his head. "We have to go now."

Seto started toward the rift. "So long as Dartz is still alive, my anger won't be appeased. I am ready now."

"Not alone you aren't," Joey told him. "No way you are getting all of the credit."

Aurora and her friends had already approached the rift, waiting to enter with the others. Seto stood with them and Joey met up as Téa called Yugi back. When the young teen turned around, he looked almost downhearted.

"Did you want to talk to the Pharaoh? Wish him luck?"

Téa froze with a stunned expression on her face before she shook her head. "No, I actually wanted to wish  _you_  luck. Just come back soon, alright? Go kick Dartz's butt."

"We are here if you need us, Yuge," Tristan reminded him.

"Thanks, Tristan." Yugi stopped mid-run when something caught his eye and he turned toward a stone carving in the temple. His Gods cards were resting in the mouths of the serpent statue. His smile faded when he collected them and they felt different in his hands than before. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"They are Powerless at the moment," Aurora told him softly. "Their energy has been transferred to the Leviathan."

"Do you think when this is all over, they will back to their old selves?"

"Only one way to find out."

Yugi nodded and turned to rejoin the group. He handed Seto and Joey their legendary dragon cards knowing they would need them. Only one thing left...

Find Dartz.

"He couldn't have gone far," Seto commented tensely.

"You're right," Dartz's voice called out. They all turned to see his spiritual image appear in the vortex. "Come on in and join me. The party has just begun."

Everyone entered the vortex and stepped through to an ornately carved door. A green light could be seen all around the door, but the buildings around them were all in ruins. All agreed that Dartz had to be hidden behind that door and opened it, entering. Aurora felt a change in Yugi as Yami appeared beside her, determined and ready to battle. They entered a garden as they continued to walk forward and found a white figure seated beneath a dome. Yami reached out to touch the figure, shocked when it promptly disintegrated under his touch.

"Dartz must have somehow just left his body behind," Yami murmured.

"How astute of you, Pharaoh," Dartz admitted proudly. "I am with the Great Leviathan now. "

"But you said it couldn't awaken without all of our souls," Yami continued.

"That is right, but I opted for a new approach. I substituted your souls for one just as powerful. My own."

Aurora cursed under her breath as Saphira brought her palm to her face. Natara bowed her head and while Braedon and Draxon groaned. They steadied themselves as a deafening roar breached the water and the Great Leviathan lept from the water, flying toward the Atlantis island. It's long serpent-like body coiled itself around the ancient city.

"Now, bow before me as the Great Beast as finally returned!"

"Whoa!" Joey exclaimed. "Dat ding could use an Egyptian God Monster as a toothpick!"

Aurora and Yami looked at each other with a shrug. Neither one could deny that could easily be a possibility.

Yami turned his gaze back to Joey. "And it's here to destroy us all."

"Is it supposed to have a purple pimple on it's nose?" Joey asked. It was his attempt to distract himself from the fearsomeness of the monster.

Yami shook his head. "No, it's Dartz. He has merged with it."

Seto snorted in annoyance. "I for one am not going to just stand here and talk about some mutated hood ornament. I'm ready to blast him into next week."

Dartz laughed. "I'd love to see you try, Kaiba. I mean, you did such a wonderful job following your threats in our last meeting."

Aurora's eyes narrowed. "It's going to take more than your duel monsters to take him."

Joey frowned. "What are ya sayin'?"

"This is a creature native to our home planet," Saphira explained mutely. She was careful not to draw Seto's attention as she took a stand closer to Aurora. "It is almost too much for our own magic. But combined..."

"You think we can combine our duel monsters with your magic in order to stop Dartz and this beast?" Yami questioned.

Aurora nodded. "I know my Power will blend with yours Yami, I am certain Saphira's will blend with Mr. Kaiba's. Draxon can merge with Joey's. Natara and Braedon can combine their own. If we do this just right, it should be just enough to finish this without destroying the whole world."

"And if it is not?" Seto asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Let us just pray it is," Joey responded as he turned his gaze back to the Leviathan.

Natara drew a breath. "We might as well do this. We are running out of time."

Voices chimed out in near unison as Yami called forth his Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, and Kuriboh, Joey called out Flame Swordsman, Jinzo, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Seto joined them with his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Gadget Soldier, and Vorse Raider. As an added bonus to their teams, each chosen duelist called forth their Legendary Dragons. Yami gave them an extra burst by playing his Legend of Heart to return the dragons into their Humon Knight forms.

Aurora and her friends brandished their own weapons, focusing their energy to bring it to its strongest level. Each took on a light of a different color, Braedon in green, Draxon in blue, Saphira in red, Natara in purple, and Aurora in white.

"No more games," Draxon said, his eyes fierce and flashing. He glanced at Joey. "You ready for this?"

Joey raised his fist up level with his chin and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's finish this war," Yami growled.


	23. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

The battle cry went up among the group as all weapons and magic began the attack against the Great Leviathan. It was a tremendous blow with a shocking array of light that could make any person blind to it if they had been looking. Yami brought out Multiply, using it with Timaeus so he could attack with the force of ten thousand knights. Breaths were held as the smoke filled the air. As the sky began to clear, a collective groan could be heard.

"How is it, that creature can not even appear to have a single scratch on it after all of those attacks?" Seto growled, frustrated.

"It's worse dan dat," Joey continued. "It's dat thing's turn to attack now." The beast gave a mighty roar and Joey ducked his body by instinct. "We're gonna be fried to a crisp!"

"No!" Yami shouted over the noise. "Timaeus, absorb the power of Big Shield Gardna and activate Full Barrier Shield!"

Draxon and Braedon looked at each other and nodded as they ran to stand at Timaeus' side, their arms outstretched to call out their own Power. The land grew to create an added barrier that could blend with Timaeus' shield magic while water rose to Braedon's will and created an almost bubble to surround all the warriors from the Leviathan's attack. All three were sent to their knees, barely keeping their defense up as the attack finished. When they looked around, all duel monsters, save for the knights and their chosen duelists, were destroyed.

"Looks like it's gearing for another attack," Joey pointed out.

"Not so sure we can hold that one off so well," Draxon said, glancing back at Aurora.

All fighting was halted when new lights appeared in the sky. Brightly colored orbs came from it, taking the forms of new monsters. Seto frowned and Joey's jaw dropped.

"It's just like the night the gateway first opened," Yami said as he continued to stare.

A female voice called out from one orb to reach the others. "All monsters must unite!" The light faded and Dark Magician Girl could finally be seen. "If we don't unite to help the humans, all will be lost."

Yami, Joey, and Seto took their cue and called out new monsters to help join the battle. All efforts were doubled again as a new strike against Leviathan was made. But in the midst of the battle, all they heard was Dartz's laughter.

"You'll have to do better than that," he taunted. Blades shot out from the spines of the leviathan and struck at Joey's new monsters, destroying them.

Joey grumbled. "Looks like we are going to need a plan B." His hope dashed from his eyes, however, when the blades rained down from the Leviathan, taking out all of the other monsters yet again. The Knights stood strong for as long as they could manage before they finally were destroyed. "Nothing is working!"

A new twist came from the Leviathan as tendrils sprouted from the beast and wrapped themselves around the team standing against it. Natara let out a cry as she felt her breath rushed from her lungs during the squeezing of the tendril. Draxon tried to reach for his dagger at his belt, but snarled as it clattered to the ground beneath his feet. Braedon's arms were pinned to his side, rendering him unable to call forth the water to his aide. Aurora and Yami turned scathing looks up toward Dartz who merely continued to laugh.

"I do believe it is time to reunite you with your friends," he said between his bouts of maniacal laughter. "Resistance is futile. In just a few minutes, all your energy will be absorbed by the Leviathan." There was a pause before he spoke again. "Can't you hear them? Listen to the trapped souls within. It is the darkness within those trapped souls that is the foundation of the Great Beast's power and makes it limitless! You are all Powerless to stop me now!"

"If we don't think of something quick, Dartz wins this," Joey pointed out as he struggled. "We've come too far, we can't just give up. We can't just let everyone down! There has ta be something we can do. There  _has_  ta be!"

"The darkness has to have gotten stronger inside," Seto noted with a scowl. His whole body ached from fighting the losing struggle, but he continued to try to wiggle free.

"You are correct, Kaiba," Dartz acknowledged. "It's impossible that people will be able to overcome their inner fears. No matter how hard they refuse to acknowledge the darkness within them, there is always just a little bit left. It can always be revived in one way or another."

Yami heard the calls to him for help as Seto and Joey were taken within the beast. Draxon, Braedon, Saphira, and Natara were taken next, all calling out to Aurora. He turned to find her nearly completely absorbed as well.

"Aurora!"

She looked up at him with a grim look in her eyes, but hope still remained. "This was not all in vain. We are not yet done here," she managed to tell him before her image was stolen from his sight.  _Remember what you have learned, my love,_  her voice called out to him.  _There is a way to fight back._

Yami closed his eyes to focus on what she was saying as all but his duel disk arm was absorbed into the body. Her words struck him and brought a new focus on how to approach his fight. He knew he had to unite everyone within the creature to make this work. He used his own magic to reach out to everyone on a sub-conscious level, just as he would have to speak to Aurora. It was the only way he knew how to speak to them all.

 _Listen to me, everyone. Within all of us, there is an everlasting sense of self. It is the container that holds our memories. It remains with us no matter how many times we, ourselves, are damaged._ Yami looked around in the blackness within the creature when he caught sight of a small light not too far from him. It began to grow brighter and move closer to him. It was within that light, he caught sight of Aurora's smiling face. Only it wasn't in her present form. He blinked when he realized he was seeing her in an ancient Egyptian gown, her hair pulled back in a long, full braid that had silver and gold threads weaved throughout it. She nodded to him and held up a golden cup in which another small light fell into.

Yami grew in hopeful strength again and called out to all the souls within the beast.  _Alone, we might seem insignificant, but together, we can radiate enough energy to conquer this darkness Dartz has tried to keep us imprisoned within. Please, I need everyone to focus on the light within yourselves. As long as we believe in that container of memories, we can live again. Our light can burn brighter. That light will be within us, in our hearts, forever, anytime we need it. So quickly, think of those you care about. Those you fought for. Remember those who have helped you. Remember why you never gave up._

_Remember..._

The orbs of light from each soul with the creature began to light up and spiral around, each one growing stronger with each passing heartbeat. The orbs began to fall into the cup that Aurora held, including the lights of her friends.

_And here, my love, is where the magic of my own heart, combines with you. Take the power I can offer you. Take the powers of my friends. Use it to find the power within your own spirit and soul and use it to finish this fight._

Yami shook his head.  _Not alone. You are a strong reason why I continue to fight. This is just as much your battle as it is mine. We will do this together with all the power granted us. Just as we have faced the darkness in the past._

The image of Aurora seemed to chuckle within the light and she shook her head before looking back up at him.  _Very well, as you wish it. I will stand at your side._

The orbs filled the cup and it exploded with such a force that it rocked the Pharaoh and his queen both out of the Leviathan and back into play on the field of Atlantis. This time, they were both in Ancient Egyptian clothing. White and red streams of light entangled themselves around the pair as they stood proudly in front of Dartz and the Leviathan.

"I stand before you, Lady Aurora Phoenix of Eudora! By the Power of my people, I call to you now; Awaken!"

"In the name of the Pharaoh, Awaken, Egyptian Gods!"

Aurora's staff appeared in her hands, glowing brighter than ever. The Puzzle gave off its own blinding light. The two lights combined and exploded, revealing Obelisk, Sliefer, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Behind them, everyone who had been captured within the great Beast began to appear on the ground.

"This is impossible!" Dartz raged. "How were you able to call the Gods?"

They watched as the Leviathan gave a thunderous scream and flew off into the skies. The Gods gave chase, following until they could not be seen. Yami and Aurora nodded to each other before leaping into the air. With a sweep of her staff, Aurora managed to conjure a lighted image of a phoenix. The pair landed on the bird's back to follow after all four monsters. They came to a stop when they made it in front of the Egyptian Gods, facing Darts and the Leviathan.

"How  _dare_  you challenge me like this?" Dartz shouted furiously.

He ordered the Leviathan to attack and it managed to capture Obelisk. A shout of command from Yami brought Sliefer and Ra to its rescue, blasting it free. They came back just behind Yami and Aurora, awaiting their next command as Dartz fumed.

"Do you honestly believe that you have a chance with this? The Great Leviathan existed long before your Egyptian Gods! Leviathan! Attack and destroy the God Monsters!" The Leviathan let out a roar and launched its attack with a large beam of light.

"Egyptian Gods, Counter attack with Fist of Fury, Thunder Force, and Blaze Cannon!" Their powers blended together for another joint counter-attack that helped to light up the sky.

Dartz growled. "My beast is fueled by the darkness!"

"Then why don't we give forth a little more light," Aurora challenged as she brought up her staff once again. "Ra! Accept what I give! Help to Finish this battle!"

Yami blinked and turned to watch as a bright golden light surrounded Aurora and filtered into the Phoenix they were seated upon. The Phoenix screeched and flew up toward Ra, becoming absorbed by it, allowing Yami and Aurora to be perched upon Ra's back as it went into it's Phoenix Ra embodiment. Yami felt the extra Power surging within his God and he placed his hand upon his monster, forcing his own energy into it as well.

"Let the Light in our hearts defeat the darkness of the Leviathan! Ra, Attack!"

The Egyptian God let out one final roar and the extra burst of power surged from him, striking the Leviathan with a force that brought the last of its strength pouring out in streaks of light. The Leviathan burst into flames so bright, Yami and Aurora shielded their eyes as they heard the explosion of its destruction.

After a moment, the lights faded and Yami and Aurora found their feet back on solid ground. All around them, souls zipped to areas only they knew they needed to go. Others gave whispered thanks and seemed to fade in a glittered burst. All were finally able to find peace. Only one figure remained still upon the ground.

Dartz.

Yami stared hard at the figure as he started to stir. "Dartz, it is time for you to see the truth. You have been lied to, all these years. Brainwashed into believing mankind needed to be destroyed. But Humans were not the evil ones. You became that evil." He drew a breath as Dartz sat up silently. "Dartz when you ruled Atlantis, your people were generous and peaceful. But that all changed when the Oricahalcos stones arrived. Those fragments brought chaos and hatred to your people. The Orichalcos used you to create the evil it wanted; needed."

Yami sighed and shook his head. "However, so long as you are not defeated, this same thing will just happen again. I understand now, for the first time, what my responsibilities and missions are as the Pharaoh. I have a duty to destroy the darkness within this world. So Dartz, if you wish to wipe out all mankind, you will have to go through me. The anger and hatred, I'll accept it all. The heart's darkness in the world will be shouldered by me."

There was a rumbled growl as a dark power rose from Dartz and surged at Yami, swallowing him in the darkness. Aurora's eyes snapped open wide as she stood, unable to tear her gaze away and unable to penetrate the darkness to help him. She heard Yami cry out, and heard Dartz tell him farewell as the darkness increased in strength. She reached out toward the darkness he was fighting with when his voice in her mind stopped her.

_This is my fight. It's a fight of Justice and Belief. When I played that Seal the very first time, I unlocked the dark evil that was within my heart. Ever since then, I have been battling the anger within me, and now it's destroying me._

_Yami, please..._ Aurora pleaded with him.  _You stopped it..._

_No, Aurora, I didn't. When I faced Yugi, that was my first step. I still have a long way to go. The true Power of darkness knows no limit. This fight is different from the others. One day I must say goodbye to everyone. I know this will come. Yugi and I will have to be independent then. For now, my battlefield is ahead of me. What I gain in this battle... the mission falling on me... it is the will of everyone..._

_Never forget, love... you are not alone. Ever..._

The battle continued to rage on in front of her with everyone watching. Yami struggled within the shadowy form of Dartz's power, but he remained focused enough to acknowledge the light of friendship that he kept within him. Within that light, he found something else. A sort of Blazing fire. There was something about the fire that reached out to him in a distantly familiar way. He knew it could help him. He reached to it and felt the change take his body. A full acceptance of it into his being unlocked all the chains that had restrained it and its secrets began to flood Yami's mind. He knew he wasn't alone. Yugi, Aurora, Sanura, Joey, Seto and all the others were there keeping him strong. With their strength and this new Power, he knew what he had to do.

"I call upon the Power of the Flaming Wrath! Use thy heat to seal away this darkness forever!" Yami rose an arm and flames spiraled from his palm with such heat, he could not help but hiss at the pain. But he watched as the Power seemed to ensnare Dartz and the dark magic he was using. It wrapped itself around Dartz, the heat so intense Dartz's body was practically frozen in place. There was a deafening roar before Dartz disappeared in the fire and smoke. The magic ceased and the land became eerily quiet.

Above them, the clouds had begun to break apart and the blue sky could be seen once again. Rays of sunlight filtered through the brokenness and struck the ground, warming it with its light. The waters around them settled and became peaceful.

Cheers rose up among friends and Aurora smiled. Until the moment Yami fell to his knees. Her breath paused before she ran to his fallen form, instantly looking for signs of injury. She had become so caught up with seeing the sight of a familiar power, that she had forgotten how much strain it could have on a person who was not used to its pull.

"A-are you alright?" She asked him in a hushed voice.

He nodded stiffly. "I am fine. The Leviathan is gone."

"Yes, it is over now."

A glimmer of light caught their attention as Yami leaned against Aurora's shoulder during her attempt to help him stand. When they turned to look, they saw Dartz in his ancient Atlantean king form, standing with his father and daughter. No longer did he had two different colored eyes as he had before when under the evil control. Both eyes gleamed gold.

"I owe you a deep debt for saving me, Pharaoh," Dartz said weakly. The wear on him had grown evident, even as he took hold of his daughter's hand.

Yami smiled. "I knew deep down you were a good king. A noble ruler."

"And a great father," Dartz's daughter, Chris added with a grin. She turned to look at Aurora and Yami. "Thank you for saving my father."

Ironheart stepped forward. "Thank you for all that you did. Now it is time for you to return to your own world."

Dartz nodded. "That's right. A new future awaits you at the door."

They looked behind them at the portal, realizing for the first time that it had remained open. Yami turned back to Ironheart and shook his head gently.

"What about you and the others?"

Dartz smiled warmly. "We will be alright," he assured him. "For the first time in centuries, we will be alright."

Yami nodded in acceptance of his words and he turned to the others. "Let's go."

"Don't have ta tell me twice," Joey said bolting through the portal.

Seto shook his head before following after him. Natara and the others took their cue and headed through next followed at least by Yami and Aurora. They felt the land shift beneath them and their hearts jumped.

"So much for a leisurely return," Yami quipped as Aurora parted from him to hurry on ahead.

"We have to go, the island is plunging back into the water!"

Seto grunted quietly as he picked Sanura up into his arms. "Mokuba, get to the chopper and have Roland get it running! We have to get out of here now!"

Mokuba ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his brother quick on his heels, keeping Sanura's body pressed against his chest protectively as he ran. As they all burst through the temple doors toward the chopper, they noticed the tidal wave from the island's plunge rising quickly. Joey looked around.

"Wait... someone's missing!"

Téa's eyes widened. "It's Yugi! We can't leave without him!"

"There's no more time," Mokuba told her. "We have to go..."

Joey started to run back toward the temple, hindered only when Tristan reached out to snag him by the shirt. Joey bounced back into him with a grumble.

"I won't leave without him!"

"We have to go, Joey. Trust that he managed to find another way out. He is still with that Kornari chick," Tristan reminded him softly. He missed the odd looks cast to him by Aurora's friends.

Frustrated, Joey called out Yugi's name as the chopper lifted off. It managed to clear the island and reach a relatively safe distance before the tidal wave slammed over the temple and what was left of the island. Seto continued to hold Sanura who had buried her face against his chest at the knowledge that her father was not with them.  An odd instinct took over for him and he gently held her so his hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers caught up in her long hair.  He watched her with thoughtful eyes for a moment before gazing down upon the spot in which the island had just been. Mokuba hung his head with a sigh.

A tear slipped from Téa's eyes as she pressed her forehead against the window and closed her eyes. "Yugi..." she whispered in a fragile voice. "Please be okay..."

* * *

 


	24. Let's Go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

The water crashed gently upon the shore of a beach and Aurora remained still, watching over the young body beside her. Yami had long since returned to the Puzzle leaving Yugi to be present once again. She looked up briefly when she caught the flicker of Power and realized a spectral vision of Yami was standing just at the edge of the water. She looked down at Yugi and gently brushed his hair from his face.

"Yugi," she prodded softly. "Yugi, you have to get up..." She looked back up at Yami's spectral image at the water's edge.

Yugi stirred and coughed, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "What happened? Where are we?"

"It seems we washed up on some sore," Aurora explained lightly.

They blinked and shielded their eyes as a light appeared in the sky above them. When it faded, Dark Magician Girl and the Three Legendary Knights appeared in front of them. Yugi sat up straighter and allowed Aurora's hand to help him stand as they faced the monsters who had become friends. Dark Magician Girl stepped forward.

"Yugi, we are forever in the debt of you and the Pharaoh. For everything that you have done to help protect us all as a whole, you were able to save the human world as well as ours. The Dominion of the Beasts can once again flourish. Releasing the Legendary Knights from their prison will allow them to protect our land as well. All of the souls who have no place to go since their release, I shall take back with us. We will all build a world together with the Duel Monsters."

Yugi's cheeks tinted a soft red at the praise. "I am just glad that we could help."

Timaeus looked down at him. "Thank you for fighting so bravely."

"You and the Pharaoh will never be forgotten," Hermos added.

"For as long as we knights reign," Critius finished.

Yami's image spoke then, breaking his silence. "We could not have done it without all of you. In the face of ultimate darkness, your courage sparked a light so strong, it will burn for all eternity."

The knights smiled and then nodded to each other before they turned to fly back into the lights taking them to the Dominion of the Beasts. Dark Magician Girl smiled down at Yami and Yugi again.

"A time may come in which we need each other again. If so, you know where I will be," she told them with a playful wink. The smile faded slightly as she cast a glance at Yami. "Master..." she opened her mouth as if to say more, but found herself without words. Instead, she bowed her head to him.  "Goodbye." She gave a quick wave and flew off to join the rest of her kind.

Yami's image turned to face Aurora and Yugi with a tired look in his eyes. "The others..."

"They made it off the island in time," Aurora assured him.

Yugi looked around. "Now to figure out how to get us back home..." He blinked at the sound of a helicopter overhead.

Yami smiled. "Something tells me that won't be a problem."

They watched as the helicopter made its landing and Joey came bounding out of it to nearly tackle Yugi to the ground with an excitable hug. Aurora smiled as the positive energy surrounded them. Her own friends stepped out of the helicopter and ran to her, grateful to see her still with them.

"I am never letting this spikey head out of my sight again!" Joey exclaimed, still grinning from ear to ear.

Téa's eyes held a small touch of fear within them as she spoke the question on everyone's mind. "Is it really, finally, over?"

Yugi breathed a deep sigh of relief and gave his old friend a big grin. "Yes, we are safe now."

"Yugi!" He looked up at Mokuba waving from the helicopter. "Let's go home!"

"Yeah, I'm sure there's someone else trying to take over the world back there," Joey chuckled. He was glad for the Dartz war to be done, but it appeared he was already gearing up for his next challenge.

"The scary thing is, Joey's probably right," Tristan quipped as he climbed back into the helicopter.

He missed Aurora's thoughtful frown. She had just been considering that she had not heard from Zahara all this time. Being she was left with Bakura, Aurora could not help herself but grow concerned that Joey really was right. She sighed as she joined everyone in the chopper and the door was shut behind her. She took her seat and felt it begin to lift off. Glancing around, she found Sanura still curled on Seto's lap, eyes closed in peaceful sleep. Everyone was still celebrating, except within Yugi's bright eyes, she could catch a faint glimpse of Yami, deep within Yugi's mind. If he could be pacing, he would be.

This battle was done, yes. But he still had the next chapter to face. It would be his hardest one yet. The hardest one for everyone. The long-awaited journey back to Egypt was next. Yami had to return home and face his history. Face who he really was. And Aurora had to prepare herself for the moment she had dreaded since his return to their world...

Her final chance to say goodbye...

* * *

 


	25. Business Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto and Sanura return to Business as usual... Well almost usual.
> 
> NSFW chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Sanura dropped her pen on her desk and drew in a deep breath. Since their return from the Atlantis endeavor, Seto had them burning the midnight oil once again. All to repair the damage that Dartz had done during his hostile take over. It had taken her a week to pin-point all the errors that had come to be and set up the necessary protocols to fix it. Her head throbbed and her vision was blurry. She was grateful that her shoulder had healed as quickly as it had. It made getting her job done a great deal easier. Now, she just wanted to get some sleep.

"Ms. Kornari, I need to see you in my office."

Sanura's head fell so her chin nearly rested against her chest. Whatever chance she had of getting even a hint of a nap was dashed. Collecting her notebook and pen, she stood and made her way from her office, down the hall, and knocked on the door to Seto's home away from home. She heard him grant permission to enter and she pressed down on the levered handle, opening the door just enough to allow herself through before closing it behind her. She stood still a moment, watching the back of his office chair before she approached his desk. A chair stood beside her and she sat down, crossing one leg over the other and flipping her notebook open, clicking her pen to be ready for whatever notes he needed her to take.

"There is no need for that right now, Ms. Kornari."

She blinked and looked up at the back of his chair again. "Pardon, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Did I stutter, Ms. Kornari?"

Sanura quickly shook her head and lowered her gaze respectfully. "No sir, you did not."

Moments of tense silence filled the room. The sound of her heart pounding in her ears was all she could bring herself to concentrate on. It was unlike him to just randomly call her into his office for something other than business. It had her off her guard as she tried to figure out what he was doing.

"How is your shoulder doing?" Seto's voice was softer, less formal than she was used to.

Sanura glanced up at him again. "My shoulder?" He nodded and she took a breath. "It is better. The pain does not affect me any longer."

"That is good to hear."

"If I may be permitted to ask, sir, how is young Mr. Kaiba?"

"My brother is better." There was another long pause before Seto continued. "He talks a lot about you now."

"He does?"

Seto nodded again. "He has told me about all you did to make sure he was safe. There were many things I had not been aware of. I am grateful to you for your dedication and your loyalty."

 _Is he thanking me?_  She wondered as he continued to speak. "It was nothing, sir. I know how protective you are of young Mr. Kaiba. I could not in good conscience just let anything happen to him. Family is so important anymore. One never knows when you may face a moment without them. It is better to save and protect what moments one has while they have them."

He stared hard at her for a moment before nodding again. "Wisely spoken. You have lost someone before."

Sanura bowed her head. "My father... he sacrificed himself years ago to protect my mother, sister, brother and myself. He was a good man. A loyal man. Family meant everything to him. I would give anything to have even just one more moment with him again."

"I see. I am sorry for your loss." Another pause. "It seems you carry your father's views on loyalty though. That is a good virtue to have."

"Thank you, sir."

Seto turned his chair and stood. Silently, he walked to his picture window and gazed out over the city. "You are right. My brother means the world to me. And those who take such strides to protect him as I would have done earn a place within my circle that few can ever reach. You have proven to me that you do not just look after my company and myself, but my family as well. No one has ever really tried to show such loyalty unless they were paid to. You just did so by instinct. It shows me the kind of person you truly are, Ms. Kornari."

Sanura tilted her head slightly, watching him intently. She had no idea where he was going with all of this. The more he spoke, the more out of character he seemed to suddenly become. She began to wonder if she was seeing Seto's true self for once, instead of the cold company king he showed the world. A part of her liked what she was seeing, though she would never openly admit it if anyone asked.

Seto waved her from her chair to join him at the window. Quietly, she stood and her black heels clicked along the polished floor until she was standing beside him, clutching her notebook with both hands down at her waist. She had worn a simple, thigh-length, black skirt that had a two-inch slit in the back to help allow her long legs movement. Her red blouse was simply cut, buttoned up to just at her bust line, allowing the lace of a black tank top to be seen in a way that kept her modest and business appropriate.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him, studied him. Seto had removed the long gray trench coat that had been his trademark since his Battle City tournament. He stood with a black silk-like shirt worn snug against his lithe and chiseled chest. For the first time, she could even see the detailed lines of muscles he had typically kept hidden under his trench coat. The hemline of the shirt was tucked neatly inside the top of his long black dress pants. His polished business loafers shone in the light of the sun that filtered through the window. His arms were folded in front of his chest in an almost defensive, yet pensive manner. His normally cold blue eyes did not harbor the same hardness she was accustomed to. His whole aura to her seemed... off.

"I don't think I have ever properly thanked you for all you have done for this company and for my family."

"It's alright, Mr. Kiaba. I only did what I felt was right."

He turned to face her. "I am afraid you may not be understanding me. That may be my own fault."

"Admittedly, now I am a bit confused, sir..."

"I have never been good at such things. It's always just been my brother and my company for me. Mostly in that order, too." He paused a moment. "There are some things I have always felt complicated life more than it needed to be. I always thought that I had to seize command and make it mine and I had to do it without anything holding me back. But, in the process, it has been brought to my attention that I may have missed some things that are right under my nose."

"Sir?"

"Again, I am not being clear. This is new to me and not like what I am used to dealing with."

Sanura offered him a smile. "Treat it like a business deal?"

Seto surprised her when he actually cracked a grin of his own with an unusual chuckle. "No... I don't think that would actually be appropriate in this case."

"No?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Sir, I have to say I am even more confused now."

"Ms. Kornari,  you said something when you first came to back in that temple.  It's the first time I could ever remember you saying it."  He reached out then and cupped her chin with the curled length of his index finger. "Ever since,  all I can hear is your voice saying it.  I can't get you out of my head." 

He stood about three heads taller than she and the movement of him bringing her head up forced her to look up more at him. She stilled as she was swept up in an ocean of sapphire blue. Her heart stilled in her chest as she suddenly found herself uncertain of what was happening.

"Sir-" she whispered.

"Seto." He told her, cutting her off from being able to say anything further.

"S-Seto?" She blinked up at him.

There it was.   That voice,  that sound.   "Say it again..."

"Seto..." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she forced it to leave her lips so that his order could be carried out. Her heart thudded more in her ears and began to drown out everything around them.

"Again."

"Seto..." Her breath was stolen from her when she realized at some point in his commands to say his name, he had been leaning closer to her and at the last tone of his name, his lips met hers. She was surprised at how soft they were. They did not carry with them a demand or command. They were not cold and dead, but soft, warm, and full of a new life. Her lips parted slightly to better meet his kiss, her eyes closed as she became lost in the moment. The notebook and pen slid from her hands and fell to the floor. Her hands free, she brought them up to rest on his forearms just before his elbows, her hands gripping them slightly, but not to stop him or push him away. To keep him from stepping back. To show him that she was alright with his action.  Ever since she kissed him back in the temple,  she wondered if she had crossed a line as he put a slight distance between them.  This moment she felt she knew her answer. 

The kiss broke and both pairs of eyes fluttered open. They gazed at each other for a brief while before he broke the silence.

"Did I have any other appointments for today, Ms. Kornari?"

She gave a minute shake of her head, careful not to break his hold on her chin. "No, sir, there were none."

"Seto. And good."

She smiled softly. "Is there anything more I can do for you... Seto?"

She caught the hinted curl of a grin to his lips as she said his name. He pulled her closer, picking her up and placing her on his desk, pushing his chair back with a slight  kick of his leg. There was a soft click as he pressed a button to lock his office doors. He rested one hand just at her thigh, the other brushing his thumb along her jawline.

"Perhaps I have a business deal yet to make today afterall."

"Oh?"

"I am used to being alone, aside from my brother. I am not used to how my chest feels whenever you are near. I was not prepared for what I would feel when I woke to find you had kept not just my brother, but even me, close though it put you at great risk. You did what I never thought anyone would do. You did it, not because I told you to, but because you choose to. You wanted to."

"Of course... I would have done anything to make sure you were alright. To make sure you both were safe..."

"I don't understand such things. But I know what it means to feel something so strongly, you protect it with all you have. I know there is something different about you."

Sanura froze at his words.  _How did he figure it out? Does he know who... what … I am?_

"You are not like others I have employed. Nor are you like others I have ever met. Mokuba has grown close to you over the last few years. He trusts you. And because he trusts you so much, I know there is something special about you. I know without a doubt that you would be someone I could count on. I know that you..." Seto paused a moment looking as though he was trying to collect the right words.

"I know that you are someone I would want to stand at my side. Not just as my personal assistant, but as my partner... not in business – I already feel you to be that- but in my life... I feel that desire to protect you with everything within me just as I would my brother. As my family... "

His voice trailed and he lowered his gaze a moment. He was always so strong when closing a business deal but a relationship scared the hell out of him. Sanura could see it. Still, his next words came as a shock to her very senses. "Say you will be mine... Sanura..."

She swallowed hard and her lips parted to try to draw in a breath. She was afraid her voice would fail her. Part of her had daydreamed a moment like this, while another voice in her head always told her it would never happen.

 _Stupid voice anyway,_  she scolded herself quietly as she gently reached up and trailed her fingertips across his cheek, softly continuing to drift them along the curvature of his lips. She tilted her head back and found from his desk she had better reach when her kiss touched those velvet lips of his. She felt his arm leave her thigh and encircle her waist, drawing her body tighter against his own. Her skirt slid further up her thighs to grant her legs the ability to spread so they were one on each side of him. She broke the kiss but leaned in so her forehead touched his.

"I am yours..." she whispered. "So long as you are mine...Seto..."

"Sanura-" He did not even attempt to speak more as his body trembled  and his lips crashed upon hers. His tongue tasted her lips until she parted them, allowing him entrance to explore the taste of her own tongue. She felt her body pressed so tight against him, she could feel him grow hard as his waist met her hips. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck allowing him to lift her long enough to swipe everything off his desk in a single motion. She still clung to him as his hands slid up each side of her thighs, pressing her skirt up even higher. He sat her back down on his desk again and forced her to slide back just enough for there to be a bit more comfort.  

Sanura gave a soft moan as her head fell back in abandon and she felt his lips take to her throat. He tugged on her tightly tucked in shirt, yanking it from top of her skirt, allowing access for his hand to touch the soft skin of her toned stomach and then her bare back. He hesitated slightly when his fingers brushed over the clasp of her bra and he pulled back to stare down into her eyes. She tried to blink away the haze of emotion he had sparked in her. She saw the question in his eyes and gave him a sly grin.

"Are you going to seal the deal or not?"

Seto chuckled before claiming her lips again. "And this is why I know you are the perfect match."

Laughter mingled with moans echoed within his office as they began again,  fingertips teasing skin, tongue against tongue.  Seto groaned when Sanura undid his belt and button,  her hand sliding inside his pants to pass along his throbbing member.  He gripped her tighter,  his lips against her neck.  Adrenaline and fire raced through Sanura's soul and she gasped his name again.   

He pulled back from her touch long enough to regain his composure as he laid her back on his desk.  She shuddered with pleasure when his fingertips passed over her clit. He continued to tease her until her back arched off his desk and she cried out his name against.  He wrapped his arm around her, lifting her off his desk completely and bringing her back with him as he took his place in his chair with her on his lap. 

Sanura liked looking down  at him in that fashion.  Seeing the lust in his eyes and the desire that he had burning for her, it was more powerful than any magic she could have ever known.  She leaned in and kissed him deeply and she found herself sliding over his manhood.   He held her still on his lap for a moment, not ready yet to move.  

Sanura lifted her head a moment,  allowing him to reach up and run his fingers through her hair.  There was a wonder on his face as if he felt he was dreaming. 

"Ms. Kornari,  you are bad for me in the best way, " he whispered to her,  wrapping his arms around her tightly as she was permitted to rise and fall upon him.  

At first,  their bodies trembled as they both tried to hold back everything they had been feeling.  But as he continued to thrust into her,  the heat began to grow to a point they could no longer hold back. Sanura's breaths  began to quicken and  his name pulled from the depths of her heart as her body quivered and became overwhelmed by the heat.   The force of her pleasure drove Seto to his own climax.   

Breathing heavily, Seto began to relax in his chair.   Sanura remained still on his lap but her body relaxed and she dropped her head to his shoulder. She felt his embrace as he leaned his head against hers,  his hand cupping the back of her head tenderly. His kiss grazed the side of her face. 

 _At last,_ he thought _.   I feel complete._

 


	26. Soon It Will All Be Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami explores the labyrinth of his puzzle to find more answers. 
> 
> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

Yami's eyes traveled along the darkened corridors of the puzzle as his aibou slept. They had finally returned to Yugi's home and made an attempt to relax before the next leg of their journey. He struggled with admitting to himself he was concerned about attempting to use the God cards again to open the portal to his memory. He was still uncertain his memory would return.

_Help me..._

A faint voice called out from somewhere in the darkness. Yami frowned. He knew there should be no other voice aside from Yugi's to be heard within the puzzle and he could not be sure how someone else could have gotten themselves within it. Especially where he, himself, had not placed them there.

_Help me, please..._

The voice was female. It was weak and not from being lost somewhere in the distance. He could hear the strain on it as the one calling tried to reach out. It was almost... familiar...

"Where are you?" He called out into the shadows. There was no answer as he waited. "You have to keep talking to me so I can find you!" His pace quickened as he began to move forward, checking doors within the puzzle along the way. "You have to tell me where you are so I can help you!"

_So weak... I can't stop this falling..._

"Falling..." He froze and turned his gaze upward. Nothing but darkness stood above him. A tingle of something flashed within his mind. He had heard this before. He was certain of it. He looked around again as more voices began to be heard. They were all faint, like a memory trying to break through and he frowned as he tried to remember.

" _You can't do this!"_

" _Your people still need you!"_

" _His sacrifice will not be in vain..."_

" _Phoenix!_ "

Yami's eyes widened in shocked as the walls seemed to vibrate with the final shout. This was unlike anything he had ever felt before within the puzzle. A gust of wind blew through and around him, almost pushing him forward down a corridor several feet away. Yes, he knew this. He knew the voices and recognized the sound of fear. He came to an abrupt stop when he realized a figure was seated on a set of stairs just ahead of him. His eyes narrowed as he took in the tattered red shirt and pants. Black hair seemed matted and ruffled about the man's head. Yami would have been on the defensive had he not felt such a crushing sensation of defeat. Deep inside, Yami knew this man. He desperately searched his mind for a name.

"I remember the first time I met you, Pharaoh," the man told him quietly. "Though I was not so much in a physical form then. I was more... spiritual." He looked up at Yami. "Not saying I am any more physical now than I was then. The rules seem to apply differently within this puzzle and your mind than they did all those centuries ago."

Yami remained silent, still searching for a name.

"It's okay that you may not remember who I am by name. I see in your eyes that you know my face. You know who I am."

"You... you were Aurora's husband once."

The man gave him a distant smile. "Yes... I was. Though I must say, I was right to place her future with you. Some might have thought it odd, but you have been good to and for her. Just as she has spent so many years alone being good to and for you. A woman who remains loyal till death. She never once looked at another, always knowing that one day you would come back to her. Leave it to me to be the one to show you the way once again."

Yami blinked at the man's words. "What do you mean?"

"Pharaoh, her true memory has always been here, waiting for you. Just as she has in the physical realm. It was just waiting for you to find it." The man slowly stood and gave a quiet sigh. "I was the one who granted you the path to her the first time. I will be the one to guide you to another locked door this time."

"There are so many doors still locked to me. I had not realized that she would still be within one of them once I found her out there."

"That was just a stepping stone. This is also the reason why she was never far from you even when she was. Why you could always smell her perfume or hear the soft strings of the music she would play. She is no ghost in your memory haunting you. Part of what connects you both is also here. She does not even know what it was you did before you were sealed here..."

Yami tilted his head thoughtfully. The man was telling him things that he wondered about, but had never thought to ask. "You have my attention."

"Your people were important to you, but not as important as Aurora and your children. You could not bear to be completely cut off from them." The man turned slightly as a humming sound began to be heard and a soft golden glow could be seen. "I do believe that door is for you."

Yami frowned slightly, but stepped around him, carefully approaching the door and stopping in front of it. The light held a strong source of power but beyond it, he could hear the sounds of laughter. Children's laughter. Almost fearfully, he touched his fingertips to the handle on the door and it clicked, opening before him. He flinched at the strong light that burst forth from the room and blinded him temporarily. When he could see once again, he peered inside. On a brightly colored Egyptian rug, he watched a small boy and two little girls playing contently with wooden blocks. He recognized the blond head of Zahara, and the darker hair of Sanura's that vaguely reminded him of his own. It was the little boy who shocked him. He looked so much like Yugi, for a moment, he thought he was looking into one of Yugi's memories.

The man stepped up beside him. "Seem familiar?"

"My... children..." All three young faces turned to him and they jumped up to rush him at the door. Cries of "Daddy!" made him drop to his knees and accept the warm hugs they gave him. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes especially when the little boy kissed his cheek. He looked down into familiar eyes and felt his breath leave him. "Adais..." he whispered.

The man remained standing behind him as he watched them all reconnect. "I see some more of your memory is coming back."

Yami looked up at him. "You helped save his life the night he was born." He waited for the man to acknowledge the remark. There was a brief bow of the man's head. "Rhenn..." 

"That was once my name, yes. Yes, I did answer your call." He cast a gaze downward at Adais. "He fulfilled all of the prophecies Aurora said he would, too. He brought into this world the one you are most connected to. The one who released you from this prison."

"He is Yugi's father..."

Rhenn nodded again. "He doesn't come around much these days as he is still trying to protect where your body rests. Where even my spiritual power is at rest with you."

"I remember..." Yami told him as he thought back to Battle City.  He took a hold of Adais in his younger form and hugged him tightly.

"A part of you couldn't let them go. You knew what you had to do, but you feared forgetting and never having the chance to see them again. So you kept a piece of them here. When you are able to reconnect again, they all will be able to become whole once again."

Yami stared at all three with solemn eyes. "I loved them all so much..."

"They know. Aurora made sure they always knew."  Rhenn placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.   "Pharaoh... it's time."

Yami let Adais go to play with his sisters again as he stepped back from the room and watched the door shut. He turned to look at the warrior once again. "It's time?"

"All of these doors are about to be unlocked for you and it will be a lot to take in at first. You will be overwhelmed. But you kept one more piece of your life with you that will help you as they open."

Yami followed Rhenn's gaze further down the hall where another faint glow was beginning to be seen. "Is that...?"

Rhenn shrugged lightly. "It's your puzzle, your soul, your memory, Pharaoh. What or who is beyond that door is for you to learn and accept or reject. I am just the messenger to bring you once again to a place you need to be. Call it being tied together by our power and spirit."

Soft in the darkness, Yami heard another faint memory. His own voice, this time speaking to someone within the light of the room at the end of the corridor.

" _I have to know. I deserve an answer. Are you only here to protect me?"_

There was a whisper he could not make out. He guessed it was his name that was constantly eluding him. The voice speaking it almost sounded tearful, and her voice had cracked, masking the word from him.

"Aurora..." he whispered, nearing the door. He touched the handle and, like before, the door opened before him. He saw her within the room, struggling with her words. Without hesitation, he took her into his arms, holding her close, his hand cupping the back of her head. He felt the fear in her body as she tried to give him an answer that scared her more than anything she had ever faced. The way she held him was as if she was pulling away, yet clinging to him at the same time. He remembered this. It was faint, but it was a memory he treasured. It was a memory he clung to. He closed his eyes as she began to speak again, his mental voice repeating her every word.

"No, it is not the only reason I stay. I stay... I stay because..." She gave an almost defeated sigh as her heart beat through her internal walls. "You once told me that you loved me. I never did answer you. But I should have."

He pulled back and cupped her chin with his fingertips, gently bringing her face up so he could gaze into her eyes. "Are you saying that..."

She nodded. "I am. I am saying that I love you. But this is not like any love I felt before. This shakes the very core of my soul and threatens to overwhelm me. It... It scares me..."

"It scares me, too," he murmured, holding her tighter against him. The memories were not weak by any means and he could feel the soft tremors within his own body. "But no matter what happens in the days to come, Aurora, should something happen to me, I will do everything I can to come back to you. I love you, my Queen. Not even Destiny can keep us apart."

The vision faded from him and even Aurora's body disappeared from his hold. Yami bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly, struggling against the emotion that began to boil within him. He was so tired of being just out of reach. He was done having fleeting moments with the Aurora in his memory. He just wanted to have her back. But a thought in the back of his head reminded him that his body had been dead for centuries. He began to wonder if he would never be able to really hold her and have her and be with his family. The logical part of him told him it could never happen. He had to prepare for the moment in which when his task was done and the evil finally defeated, he would have to leave them all forever. There would be nothing left of his body for him to completely return to. He would never have what he wanted. The weight of that realization sent him to his knees within the room and an agonized cry tore from his lips.

"I can't do this, Aurora... I can't," Yami whimpered, lost within himself. "I complete this task, I'm done... I gave up everything and I am so close to having it all back, yet I cannot fully have it. But I would rather live this way to be able to see you and our children, then be nothing..."

"You will never be nothing, Yami."

He started and spun around on one knee, his other leg braced to leap up at the voice. He had thought himself completely alone. But when he saw Aurora standing in the doorway of the soul room, leaned casually against the frame, the tension left him and he slumped, his shoulders slouching in a defeated pose. "Aurora..."

She sighed and left her place at the door, entering the room and kneeling in front of him. "I know this has not been easy for you. But you made a promise. You made several..." She reached out and touched his cheek. "You have fulfilled nearly all of them, too."

"I have?"

She nodded with a light smile. "Just one more left, my love... time for you to come home." Her smile faded briefly. "There is but one more battle before you can be free once more. But this time you will have all the help you need. What you were missing before you have finally achieved. You must be able to recognize it and use it to the best of your ability now. But you will most definitely not be alone."

Yami stood silently watching her for a moment before vaguely familiar words fell from her lips once more.

"There is only one way to end this war, Love." Aurora lowered her gaze but a moment before she looked up at him again. "No one then was strong enough to do so. There was only one way to win the war. You did what you had to do and you sealed the Power of the Shadow games and yourself within your puzzle. It was not easy. But now, centuries later, there is enough Power within you and those around you, we all stand a chance. You have gone through this lifetime not knowing who we were, not knowing when your children had been present around you, not knowing me... All because it was the way it needed to be. It is what helped you find the Power and strength you were going to need to face this final enemy."

Yami watched her as she grew silent. He  lightly ran his finger along the side of her cheek. "You always were my rock. I remember telling you that I would always remember you even if I didn't remember your name. I would know your touch. You voice. The scent of your perfume. Your courage in the eyes of trouble. The way you always seemed to know just what to say..." He kissed the top of her head as she bowed it slightly before him.

"Aurora, I remember you telling me that I would forget you completely. But how could I possibly do that when what I feel is just too strong to be forgotten? How can I possibly forget how good we are together? The way you and I blend together... It is as if the world around us no longer exists so long as you are in my arms. Yet, at the same time, you can bring me back and remind me of what I am and what I stand for during times of struggle and worry."

"Yami-"

"No..." Yami shook his head and stopped her from saying more. "I understand now that I was not ready then. As strong as I knew I was with you, I still felt like I had to do it alone. I needed to come to this time with a clean slate and learn what it means to meet friends and work as a team. To trust my friends. To trust my family. And to trust myself to know when it was time for everyone to stand as one."

Aurora smiled warmly. It did seem to her that he had learned the lesson he needed to learn. It warmed her heart and she rose on her tip toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "My love, I do believe you have got it."

His arms slid around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her again. "So I am ready? Do you envision a win for us this time?"

Her smile was playful even with its hinted apprehensiveness in her eyes. "You always win one way or another," she told him truthfully. She did not feel ready to explain what the final end would mean. She did not even wish to see it for herself as she surrendered to his kiss once more. She just wanted to remain in the warmth of his arms. She wanted to feel the love he felt for her radiating from him and surrounding her.

Hoping to keep him from asking her anything further, she deepened the kiss, threading her fingers through his hair as the room seemed to shift around them. The darkened soul room of the puzzle gave way to her own magic and changed into an elaborately decorated bedroom. When she felt it complete, she pulled back to take a breath, allowing his gaze to roam the room. "Do you recognize it?" she asked him softly.

"Our room," he answered, equally as soft. "The balcony, the candles, the colors, the incense..." He breathed in the scent around them and closed his eyes, afraid to open them and find it all gone. "This was our room... At the palace..." He looked down at his own Egyptian garments before he turned to look back at her blinking in shock as her appearance had altered as well.

She gave him a tender smile. "I did tell you where you could always find me if you ever needed me. I have been here all along. But you had to find me first."

She felt his gaze follow her as she glided over the floor in a floor-length cream colored tunic and a sheer shawl draped at the bend of her elbows. It was a look she used to wear in the evenings at the palace just before bed. The tenderness in his eyes told her that he remembered. She lifted her arms up in a welcoming manner and wrapped them around his neck when he came to her.

Aurora felt his warmth breath at her neck and his arms around her waist. A soft whimper escaped her lips when she felt his kisses begin to caress her skin. Desire seemed to overcome him and he pulled back, drawing the shawl from her arms and untying the lace holding her tunic at her shoulders so that it pooled at her feet. A gasp rushed from her when he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently, he laid her down and knelt over her, his thumb brushing over the side of her forehead, moving a few stray hairs away from her eyes. He slowly lowered his head, his lips capturing hers as his arms slid under her, holding her tightly against him. He shuddered as he felt her warmth, already his body reacting, growing, hardening. His lips found the nape of her neck and he heard the sound of her purr as he nuzzled the soft, tender skin. He carefully pulled her up, turning them both so she sat atop of him, gazing down into his crimson eyes. He was in a seated position on the bed, her legs straddled on either side of his hips, her arms resting at his shoulders. His fingertips grazed the skin at her waist before he moved them up along the side of her torso, up and over her shoulder, and lingered just slightly over the velvet skin of her breasts.

Aurora curled her fingers in his hair, the love in her eyes shining as she leaned in to faintly kiss his lips once more. She shifted, using one hand on his shoulder to keep her balance as she used the other to lift up on his shendyt to expose him. Her fingers traced alongside the skin of his manhood, feeling it quiver at her touch. She never took her gaze off of him and enjoyed watching his head tilt back against the headboard with a groan. She felt his grip on her arm tighten and watched his other hand leave her body to grip the comforter on the bed. His eyes slit open and he watched her through his hooded gaze, lust filling the crimson orbs. A slight adjustment and her own eyes closed with pleasure as she slowly lowered herself upon his member. From their position, the moment she began to move atop him, Yami circled his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, his head buried in her neck. Aurora curled her arms almost possessively around his head, kissing the top of it and moaning as she felt his fingers grip her shoulders.

Slow and steady, she purposely moved to make their time together last longer. The days to come were going to be the hardest yet, and she wanted to enjoy this moment while they had it. She was already enjoying his moans of pleasure, his craving touch, the hungry kisses. She heard her name from his lips more than once and felt her body responding eagerly. It became a struggle for her to continue her deliberately slow pace as the heat began to rise. She moaned into his hair, gripping him more tightly as her body shuddered in climax, her inner self rippling around his member and causing his own euphoric end.

Breathing heavily, Yami continued to hold her tightly against him as he laid back on the bed and turned to rest her beside him. He felt her curl perfectly against his body, snuggling against his warmth. He placed several light kisses upon her forehead as he stroked her hair back away from her face. The last leg of the journey was fast approaching. He was ready to go home. He was ready to be reunited with all memory intact. He was ready to reclaim his family, his place, and his life. He knew Yugi and his friends would be leaving for Egypt soon. Yugi's father had traveled with the ancient tablet and Ishizu back to Egypt, so they would have to follow in order to complete the final step.

Yami held her tighter and nuzzled his head against hers.  _Soon,_  he thought.  _Soon this will all be over..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with the conclusion of Pharaoh's Fate part 4, we have now officially reached the end part of the series. 
> 
> Be looking for:  
> Pharaoh's Fate Part 5: Journey of Memories, Fateful Conclusion:  
> The fifth and final part of the Pharaoh's Fate series. Yami finally returns to Egypt where his story began. He will face the undeniable truth, play his final game, and make the ultimate choice. Join the Pharaoh as Fate calls him home.


End file.
